Les Conjurés III : 1997-1998, la résistance
by Freia72
Summary: Suite de la seconde partie (Les Conjurés II). L'horizon s'est considérablement obscurci pour Severus Snape, contraint de fuir après la mort de Dumbledore. Alors que les Mangemorts regroupent leurs forces, la résistance s'organise à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur de Poudlard.
1. Chapitre 1

**Les Conjurés III : 1997-1998, la résistance**

* * *

**Résumé :**

Suite de la seconde partie (Les Conjurés II). L'horizon s'est considérablement obscurci pour Severus Snape, contraint de fuir après la mort de Dumbledore. Alors que les Mangemorts regroupent leurs forces, la résistance s'organise à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

* * *

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Nota bene : Il s'agit de la troisième partie d'une trilogie. Je conseille fortement de lire les deux volets précédents pour comprendre quelle a été l'orientation prise et vous familiariser avec les personnages. _

_Je m'éloigne de plus en plus de l'intrigue nouée dans Les Reliques de la mort. J'avais déjà pris des (grosses) libertés, mais dans cette troisième partie, les différences seront assez grandes. _

_Cette dernière partie est plus longue que les deux premières, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne se limite pas au monde de Poudlard. J'espère que vous aurez plaisir à la lire et, si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas à commenter : je réponds toujours._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

L'apparition l'avait pris complètement par surprise et il s'effondra d'une masse sur l'élégant dallage losangé noir et blanc en poussant un gémissement dont il n'était pas sûr qu'il était provoqué par la nausée qui menaçait de le submerger, ou par la douleur épouvantable qu'il ressentait dans l'épaule, laquelle venait d'entrer de plein fouet en contact avec le sol.

Pendant un bref instant, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas perdre conscience, mais ce bonheur lui fut refusé et il dut faire face à la souffrance et réunir quelques forces pour réussir à soulever le haut de son corps en respirant avec difficulté. Le sol était froid et ses mains étaient poisseuses de sang. Le sien. Severus Snape s'accorda le luxe de prendre quelques secondes pour vérifier son bouclier d'Occlumencie et l'utiliser afin éloigner la douleur, puis leva les yeux derrière le rideau de cheveux noirs emmêlés qui lui retombait sur le front. Il était dans un vestibule qu'il reconnut, même dans son état et dans cette perspective inusitée, pour être celui du manoir des Malefoy. Il y était venu avec suffisamment de régularité depuis ses dix-sept ans pour reconnaître sans hésitation les murs blancs agrémentés de fines moulures, l'escalier à l'élégante rambarde de fer forgé montant vers les étages en longeant la paroi et le dallage noir et blanc d'une propreté irréprochable. Plus maintenant, songea-t-il, presque ennuyé d'avoir souillé cette marque d'apparat des Malefoy.

Luttant pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse plus que nécessaire, il parvint à s'assoir et finit par rencontrer le regard fixe et apeuré de Drago Malefoy dont il ne savait pas s'il était horrifié de sa blessure ou bien de ce qui s'était passé auparavant. Un peu en arrière, une femme mince, vêtue avec élégance et maquillée avec discrétion sortit avec précipitation de ce qu'il savait être le petit salon. Le bruit des talons claquant sur le sol de pierre s'arrêta lorsque Narcissa Malefoy, prenant en un coup d'œil la mesure de la situation, frappa avec force dans ses mains.

L'espion se mit sur ses pieds en titubant légèrement et s'assura que personne d'autre que Narcissa et son fils n'était à proximité. Pas le moindre signe de Bellatrix. Il savait que les deux sœurs ne s'aimaient guère, mais il préférait être sûr : après tout, la femme de Lucius avait tout de même renoué avec la Mangemorte moins d'un an auparavant pour lui extorquer un Serment inviolable qui l'avait conduit… _là_, justement.

« Berky, conduis Maître Snape dans l'antichambre jaune et occupe-toi de ses blessures. »

L'Elfe s'inclina d'un mouvement énergique du buste et passa respectueusement devant l'homme blessé, tandis qu'une porte s'ouvrait sur la gauche.

« Drago, un repas léger a été servi…

-Je n'ai pas faim, mère, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix lasse.

-Mange quand même, après, tu pourras aller te reposer. »

Sans doute mu par l'habitude et ayant probablement senti que sa mère ne céderait pas, le Slytherin se mit en marche. Le bruit de ses pas résonnant sur la pierre s'estompa, puis disparut complètement, étouffé par les portes qui s'étaient refermées derrière Severus Snape.

.

A l'abri dans une petite pièce tapissée de soieries jaunes à légers motifs damassés, derrière des portes et des volets clos, l'espion se laissa aller quelques minutes, profitant d'une relative solitude et intimité avant de devoir reprendre en main le cours des opérations.

L'Elfe lui avait proposé de s'assoir sur une fragile chaise de bois sculpté, avec une politesse exquise tout juste gâchée par une syntaxe grammaticale à faire hurler un enfant de trois ans. La blessure était profonde et douloureuse et il avait apparemment perdu beaucoup de sang. Il n'avait pas cherché à masquer son inconfort quand l'Elfe avait délicatement ôté sa veste et sa chemise. Ses habits étaient fichus, mais il avait insisté pour les réparer assez grossièrement en attendant de pouvoir se changer. Il était en effet hors de question qu'il se laisse affubler de vêtements appartenant à Lucius. Le sang disparaissait sur le tissu noir mais l'étoffe grattait et craquait après avoir été hâtivement séchée. Les Malefoy disposaient d'un petit assortiment de potions et remèdes et Snape avait contrôlé la pommade que l'Elfe avait été quérir après avoir nettoyé les plaies, soulagé de constater que ses hôtes se fournissaient dans une officine sérieuse et digne de confiance. Bien sûr, il faudrait qu'il traite au plus tôt tout cela avec de l'essence de Dictame : la pommade ne permettait qu'une cicatrisation superficielle, lente, et n'empêcherait pas les cicatrices. Seule la Dictame permettait une guérison rapide et une atténuation des séquelles. Non qu'il fut particulièrement fier de son apparence… mais il était inutile de souffrir le martyre et de commencer à ressembler à Greyback après une virée dans les bois.

Snape acheva maladroitement de boutonner le col de sa veste, mais décida de ne pas passer son manteau et commença à réfléchir sur ce qu'il importait de faire comprendre à Narcissa et surtout, sur le meilleur moyen de lui faire entendre la situation et son rôle dans ce qui risquait de se passer dans les heures à venir. L'espion se leva rapidement de sa chaise, se dirigea vers une grande baie vitrée, fixant son reflet dans les vitres obscurcies par les volets tirés, et attendit, les bras croisés, attentif à donner de lui l'image que tous connaissaient : celle d'un homme imperturbable et sûr de lui.

.

« Maîtresse Malefoy.

-Laisse-nous, Berky. »

L'Elfe s'inclina profondément avant de disparaître avec un très léger « pop ! ». Même les Elfes des Malefoy semblaient avoir un sens inné de l'élégance… Severus Snape ne bougea pas, mais préféra observer quelques instants le reflet un peu brouillé de son hôtesse. Il était difficile d'en juger avec une femme dont l'éducation l'avait entrainée dès son plus jeune âge à donner une fausse image de courtoisie et d'affabilité en toutes circonstances. Narcissa Black avait toujours été le vivant contraste de sa sœur : froide et posée quand Bellatrix était hyperactive et incapable de maîtriser ses sautes d'humeur. Le masque n'avait pourtant glissé qu'une seule fois au cours d'une vingtaine d'années de fréquentation, quand elle était venue implorer son aide pour sauver son fils. Snape connaissait les convictions de Lucius Malefoy et son opportunisme, mais il était beaucoup moins certain de la loyauté de son épouse. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est qu'une mère plaçait toujours la vie de ses enfants au-dessus de tout et, femme de Mangemort ou pas, Narcissa Malefoy n'échappait pas à la règle.

Snape se retourna et inclina la tête avec respect.

« Merci, Narcissa.

-Je t'en prie Severus. Tes blessures sont-elles…

-C'était douloureux, mais pas grave. Comment va Drago ? » demanda le Maître des Potions en coupant court à l'examen de son état de santé et orientant ainsi la conversation sur le sujet qui importait avant tout à la femme en face de lui et qui constituait aussi son seul moyen de pression.

Narcissa Malefoy joignit les mains et serra ses doigts en faisant jouer chaque articulation.

« Il est dans le petit salon. Il ne m'a rien dit pour l'instant… Elle reprit après avoir humecté ses lèvres : je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, avant… »

Mais tu aurais très bien pu le demander à un Elfe, réfléchit Snape, les yeux mi-clos, examinant le visage de son interlocutrice et enregistrant les moindres petits signes qui trahissaient son inquiétude et son malaise. L'homme en noir croisa les bras et se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche quand ses plaies se tendirent et frottèrent le tissu de ses vêtements.

Les yeux verts de Narcissa eurent une petite lueur d'inquiétude, mais elle se força à dénouer ses mains avant que ses ongles n'aient réussi à percer la peau. Elle aurait préféré s'assoir et prétendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une conversation courtoise, mais Snape n'avait pas l'air disposé à se diriger vers le sofa. Malgré ses talons et ses quatre ans de plus, elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans la position inconfortable d'un enfant devant son professeur.

Elle n'avait pratiquement jamais parlé seul à seul avec Snape. Quand il était arrivé à Poudlard, elle avait à plusieurs reprises été prise de pitié pour l'enfant laid et à l'évidence malaimé, mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait pensé lui venir en aide, le garçon avait prouvé sa soif de vengeance et s'était un peu plus renfermé sur lui-même, et elle n'avait jamais mis ses bonnes résolutions en pratique, d'autant que Lucius avait vite compris l'intelligence du Slytherin et se l'était attaché, lui ouvrant les portes d'un petit cercle de Sang-purs aux intérêts peu recommandables. C'était toujours Lucius qui recevait Snape. Elle se contentait de faire bonne figure et bon accueil tandis que son mari menait, ou plus exactement _suivait_ la conversation. Plus jeune, Sang-mêlé, pauvre et sans appui, c'était tout de même Snape qui menait le jeu. Lucius n'avait jamais été de taille à rivaliser avec le Maître des Potions, malgré les illusions qu'il entretenait encore. Narcissa, elle, n'avait pas d'illusions.

« Drago a tué Dumbledore ? »

La voix de la femme en face de lui n'était qu'un murmure, mais il parvenait quand même à y percevoir le doute. La belle Narcissa était-elle soulagée que son fils ne soit pas un assassin ? Pas encore, du moins…

« Drago a permis aux Mangemorts de pénétrer dans Poudlard et j'ai tué Dumbledore. »

Narcissa Malefoy soupira. Ah. Soulagée, donc. Les Malefoys n'aimaient pas se salir les mains. Les manières de Lucius avaient dû finir par déteindre sur sa femme…

« Mer… »

Le mot mourut sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle eut pu l'articuler complètement. Le visage de Snape avait beau être aussi inexpressif que d'habitude, il y avait comme une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux et Narcissa ferma brusquement la bouche, luttant pour ne pas replier ses bras devant sa poitrine. Snape était de son côté, mais elle ne voulait pas montrer sa peur.

Snape serra la mâchoire et pinça encore un peu plus ses lèvres exsangues. Cette grande bourgeoise vêtue et maquillée comme pour assister à une tea-party, tellement sûre de sa beauté et de son argent avait voulu le remercier d'avoir assassiné le plus grand sorcier de son époque et de s'être sali les mains à la place de son trouillard de fils ? L'espion avait soudain envie de l'étrangler de ses mains, de sentir les os craquer. Il les haïssait tous : Mangemorts, Dumbledore et son Ordre du Phoenix, collègues, élèves… Snape, une fois n'était pas coutume, détourna les yeux et fixa un point du mur, sur la gauche.

« Il y a eu des témoins et il faut impérativement que nous mettions en place une stratégie pour répondre aux questions que ne manquera pas de nous poser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Snape nota du coin de l'œil que son interlocutrice avait avalé un peu nerveusement sa salive. Bien, pensa-t-il avec mépris, il lui serait plus facile d'amener une femme effrayée à suivre ses ordres sans discuter. Il reprit :

« Quand je suis arrivé, Drago tenait plus ou moins en joue Dumbledore et contrait ses efforts pour le manipuler. Bellatrix mourrait d'envie de tenter un Avada Kedavra, mais je ne lui en ai pas donné le temps. Le serment a été rempli, Narcissa », siffla-t-il.

Narcissa Malefoy inclina la tête vers le sol.

« J'accepte tes arguments et je te délie de toute obligation à l'égard de ma famille », murmura la femme sans lever les yeux, quelques petites mèches de cheveux blonds vaporeux échappés de son chignon, encadrant son visage.

Snape inclina la tête à son tour. Narcissa Malefoy avait au moins tenu sa parole, c'était déjà une petite consolation, au sein de la misère noire dans laquelle il était plongé.

« Personne ne doit jamais savoir que nous avons passé ce serment. Bellatrix est impliquée et elle tiendra sa langue, tant qu'elle ne sentira pas le besoin de te nuire ou de nuire à son neveu. Veille donc à ne pas risquer sa colère.

-Bellatrix et moi n'avons pas pour habitude de nous voir très souvent, déclara avec une certaine sécheresse Narcissa.

-Préviens Drago qu'il doit se méfier d'elle à tout prix. Pour l'instant toutefois, il importe surtout qu'il retrouve son assurance et qu'il mente avec conviction. Interrogé, il n'aura qu'à m'accuser d'avoir agi trop tôt. Il faut qu'il soit convainquant, Narcissa, mais qu'il n'en fasse pas trop : il ne s'agirait pas qu'on le prenne au mot et qu'on lui confie une autre mission du même genre…

-Très bien.

-Quels que soient ses sentiments, quoi qu'il ressente, qu'il ait l'impression d'être brave ou lâche, il faut qu'il soit crédible. Il est un Mangemort. A partir de cette heure, je ne peux plus rien pour lui. »

Narcissa accusa le coup, puis releva la tête et tenta de croiser le regard de l'homme en noir qui n'interrompit pourtant pas sa contemplation des murs de la pièce.

« Quand crois-tu qu'il sera convoqué ?

-Très vite. »

.

Narcissa referma doucement la grande porte à double battant derrière elle et avança avec lenteur vers la table, le bruit de ses talons étouffé par le tapis moelleux orné de bouquets de fleurs épanouies. Les candélabres étaient allumés et deux chandeliers éclairaient le plateau de la table de bois, peinte en gris pâle, comme le reste des boiseries de la pièce ovale et son haut plafond plat.

Son fils n'avait apparemment pas bougé, ni touché à la nourriture déposée devant lui. Les coudes posés sur la table, sa bouche cachée par ses doigts entrelacés, le jeune homme paraissait examiner le verre de cristal posé à quelques centimètres de son assiette de porcelaine. Malgré les efforts qu'il déployait pour copier les manières, le langage et le style de son père, Drago ressemblait surtout à sa mère. La femme observa avec un sourire les traits délicats, le nez fin, un peu petit pour un homme, ses cheveux, qui avaient la nuance de ceux de Lucius, mais le lustre et la finesse des siens. Peu de gens s'en souvenaient, car il y avait après tout vingt ans qu'elle avait épousé l'héritier des Malefoy, mais la blondeur de Narcissa était artificielle. Un choix aux multiples raisons, futiles comme le désir de choisir une couleur seyant mieux à son teint, plus profondes comme la volonté de devenir complètement une Malefoy et de ne plus rien partager avec sa sœur effrayante et dépravée.

Drago ne paraissait pas avoir été blessé, mais elle demanderait tout de même à Berky de contrôler son état. La mère et le fils n'avaient pas échangé grand-chose depuis près d'un an. Drago avait idolâtré son père et s'était joint aux Mangemorts dans un moment d'exaltation, par désir de vengeance. Inutile de chercher à le sonder à ce sujet, il n'y avait qu'à le regarder pour savoir qu'il regrettait ce choix. Narcissa, impuissante, n'avait pu que constater l'amaigrissement de son fils lorsqu'il était revenu à Pâques, son air fatigué et déprimé, et surtout ce silence inquiétant. Au début, le jeune homme n'avait pas souhaité lui parler, laissant pleinement paraître qu'il estimait que sa mère, en tant que femme et n'appartenant pas aux Mangemorts, n'avait pas à être mêlée à ses agissements. Narcissa avait supporté sans rien dire cette petite humiliation, mais elle avait agi de son côté, recourant à la seule personne capable de sauver son fils. La colère de son fils en découvrant l'existence de ce serment avait été terrible mais, petit à petit, son silence avait pris une autre qualité : celle de la peur. C'est ce silence-là qui effrayait encore Narcissa Malefoy.

« Je ne l'ai pas tué. »

La femme se rapprocha et posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

« J-je n'ai pas pu…

-Je sais, Drago. »

Drago Malefoy baissa la tête et crispa ses poings sur ses couverts. Il essaya de se maîtriser et de prendre la parole, mais les larmes commencèrent à couler et il ne put que renifler. Sa mère prit une chaise et s'assit à ses côtés, un bras lui entourant les épaules.

« Chut… Allez, Drago… Chut… »

La veille encore, le jeune homme aurait violemment repoussé toute tentative d'aide de sa mère, mais à présent, à l'abri des murs qui l'avaient vu grandir, sans témoins, il se laissa aller et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de sa mère sans chercher à dissimuler ses sanglots.

Narcissa se contenta de bercer légèrement son fils et de lui caresser les cheveux. Pouvait-on éprouver du bonheur à serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras dans des circonstances pareilles ? À quand remontait la dernière fois où Drago s'était laissé câliner comme un petit enfant ?

« Je n'ai pas pu le tuer, reprit le jeune homme au bout de plusieurs minutes en essuyant son nez sur mouchoir fripé qu'il tira de la poche de sa veste : le pire, c'est que je me sens… soulagé. Il eut un soupir et frissonna avant de tourner les yeux vers sa mère : maman ?

-Je comprends, Narcissa prit la main droite de son fils et la serra de toutes ses forces avant de poursuivre : ta mission a été accomplie, c'est l'essentiel. »

Drago secoua la tête :

« Il y avait du monde… Bellatrix n'arrêtait pas de me dire de le tuer, m-mais j-je ne pouvais pas ! J-je ne suis qu'un lâche !

-Ne dis jamais ça ! gronda Narcissa, avant de murmurer au creux de l'oreille du jeune homme : personne d'autre ne le saura, mais je suis heureuse que mon fils ne soit pas un assassin. »

Drago tourna la tête pour regarder sa mère dans les yeux, réalisant peut-être pour la première fois que le silence perpétuel de Narcissa Malefoy sur les activités et les fréquentations de son mari n'avait pas toujours été approbateur. Il finit par clore les paupières, sentant soudain la fatigue s'emparer de lui.

« Drago, écoute-moi, je t'en prie. »

L'adolescent rouvrit les yeux avec lenteur et regarda le visage de sa mère qui arborait une expression grave.

« Tout est affaire d'interprétation. Tu étais curieux d'entendre jusqu'au bout les arguments de Dumbledore. Snape est intervenu avec précipitation, c'est évident. Drago fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais Narcissa ne le laissa pas parler et déclara avec aplomb : c'est grâce à toi que cette mission a pu s'accomplir. Snape a cru bien faire, mais il est habitué à faire cavalier seul…

-Il y avait des combats, plus bas… des Aurors, je crois…

-Il fallait agir vite et Snape a pris la décision de tuer lui-même Dumbledore », appuya Narcissa sans quitter son fils des yeux.

Drago baissa la tête et lissa des doigts la nappe, traçant des motifs géométriques avec ses ongles. Il finit par reprendre la parole après avoir avalé sa salive :

« Snape… J'étais persuadé… Il l'a tué sans hésitation… Dumbledore le suppliait, maman… »

Narcissa serra de nouveau l'un des poignets de son fils et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Il a fait ce qui devait être fait.

-Je ne pourrais jamais être comme lui. Il chuchota : je regrette d'avoir…

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Drago. La mission que t'a confiée le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été menée à bien, répéta sa mère.

-Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? » demanda l'adolescent d'une voix mal assurée où perçait la peur.

Narcissa garda son calme et fixa les yeux gris-bleus de son fils, si semblables à ceux de Lucius.

« Nous attendrons. Tu as ta version des faits. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais que tu ailles un temps chez ton cousin, Theodore : il ne te refusera pas l'hospitalité. N'oublies pas non plus que tu as ta licence d'apparition, tes examens à préparer…

-Je ne peux pas retourner à Poudlard ! s'exclama Drago, les yeux exorbités.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as pas tué Dumbledore.

-J'ai quitté Poudlard avec… avec… Drago ne parvint pas à nommer ses complices : je vais être exclu !

-Et par qui ? Poudlard n'a plus de directeur. Il ne sert à rien d'imaginer la suite des évènements tant que la situation ne s'est pas décantée, mais en l'absence de ton père tu es sous ma responsabilité, majorité ou pas, et j'estime que l'héritier des Malefoy doit achever ses études. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprend la nécessité de se conformer aux anciennes traditions. »

Drago regarda sa mère avec ce qui semblait être une lueur d'espoir au fond de ses yeux et lui serra la main en retour. Il renifla légèrement et se leva avec lenteur, comme s'il avait peur que ses jambes n'arrivent pas à soutenir son poids. Son regard se porta sur la table et son assiette à laquelle il n'avait pas touché et il se contenta de secouer la tête, répondant à la question non formulée de sa mère. Il avait besoin de s'allonger, de fermer les yeux et de repenser calmement à tout ce qui s'était passé. Ces derniers mois il avait eu l'impression que Poudlard était sa prison et il avait suffi de quelques heures pour qu'il n'aspire plus qu'à y retourner s'y calfeutrer pour ne jamais en ressortir.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

La maison était petite, assise sur un rez-de-chaussée éclairé d'une simple fenêtre à guillotine et portant un unique étage ouvert par une seule baie en façade. Le toit était peu pentu, couvert de tuiles, et la cheminée disparaissait dans la pénombre du crépuscule.

L'habitation ne se distinguait d'aucune des autres de la rue, alignant toutes leurs rangs de briques jaunâtres et noircies, leurs fenêtres à la peinture écaillée et leurs étroites portes, uniformément situées sur le côté gauche, à la couleur disparue sous les couches de boue déposées par les décennies d'automnes pluvieux et d'hivers neigeux, et décapées sans merci par un vent froid et violent qui n'accordait de trêves que lors d'étés étouffants.

Le quartier avait été bâti dans le dernier tiers du XIXe siècle, lorsque la manufacture était en pleine expansion et florissante, mais on avait peine à imaginer que les lieux aient pu être autre chose que déprimants. Le soleil n'éclairait jamais la rue, mal exposée, mais il n'aurait servi à montrer que la misère. Selon les propriétaires des lieux lors de la construction, chaque maison était censée représenter ce que l'on faisait de mieux pour les familles de travailleurs, et c'était vrai qu'on était loin des taudis dans lesquels beaucoup avaient vu le jour avant la mise en chantier de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Pourtant, les familles ouvrières avaient toujours trop de bouches à nourrir et d'enfants à loger pour pouvoir respirer correctement dans ces habitations de trois pièces. L'absence de soleil et l'humidité permanente avaient assuré le développement de générations d'enfants souffreteux. Les parcelles de jardin (abritant aussi les inévitables toilettes extérieures) situées à l'arrière de chaque lot étaient un défi aux amoureux du jardinage, eussent-ils eu la main verte ou non. Sans soleil, dans un espace si petit qu'il fallait choisir entre planter et marcher, comment imaginer qu'il puisse se muer en potager apte à nourrir une famille ?

Il y avait eu cependant une décennie d'espoir, quand les propriétaires de la manufacture avaient décidé de mettre en vente les lots à des prix modiques dans les années 1930. Les employés s'étaient saignés aux quatre veines, avaient investi toutes leurs économies, pour pouvoir enfin être _chez eux_, pleinement, sans jamais redouter qu'un patron ne vienne les déloger un jour. Une vague fantaisiste avait alors déferlé sur l'impasse, chacun se lançant dans des travaux plus ou moins judicieux, repeignant activement les huisseries dans la couleur de son choix. Ce camouflage n'avait toutefois rien fait pour modifier les cloisons trop fines, les parquets vermoulus, les charpentes fatiguées, les plomberies déficientes et mal conçues. La fermeture de la manufacture à la fin des années 1960 avait achevé le quartier, quand le chômage avait frappé à chaque porte, comme autrefois la tuberculose et le choléra.

La rue était déserte, les réverbères fixés aux façades à intervalles réguliers dispensaient une lumière jaunâtre et éclairaient parfois une pancarte délavée annonçant une habitation à vendre ou des planches gonflées d'humidité barricadant les accès d'une autre. Le lotissement était en partie abandonné et aboutirait sans doute un jour prochain dans les mains avides de spéculateurs qui raseraient ce vestige de l'ère industrielle comme on avait déjà détruit la vieille manufacture. Quelques fenêtres étaient cependant éclairées, d'autres brillaient de l'éclat intermittent de la télévision.

La petite maison située vers le centre de l'impasse, aux rideaux gris de saleté, ne présentait aucun signe d'occupation, mais si un hypothétique promeneur avait tourné son regard vers ses fenêtres la nuit précédente, il aurait peut-être été intrigué par cette lueur jaune progressant à mi-hauteur, évoquant une bougie. Cependant, il n'y avait jamais de promeneurs dans l'Impasse du Tisseur et l'idée que quelqu'un eut pu s'éclairer à la bougie en 1997 était, de toutes façons, ridicule.

.

Lorsqu'il parvint à reprendre suffisamment conscience, il était étalé tout habillé en travers d'un lit étroit poussé contre un mur et dont le matelas défoncé avait le pouvoir de créer l'illusion, très réaliste, d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Les yeux mi-clos, il nota la pénombre et la lueur du réverbère de la maison d'en face qui éclairait autant le pavé que la pièce où il se trouvait.

L'homme ne bougea pas, mais prit une profonde inspiration en faisant attention à ne faire aucun mouvement brusque : il avait le sentiment que cela serait une _très_ mauvaise idée. Un ressort avait choisi de saillir près de son épaule gauche, blessée, appuyant inconfortablement sur ses pansements et provocant une contraction douloureuse des muscles, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la migraine épouvantable qui régnait dans son crâne. Snape serra la mâchoire et ferma les yeux, veillant à contrôler la régularité de sa respiration et entreprit de vider son esprit. Satisfait, il tenta de se redresser et roula un peu sur le côté, avant d'être submergé par une vague de nausée qu'il maîtrisa à grand peine. Après de longues secondes perdues à tenter de surmonter migraine et nausée, il finit par jeter l'éponge, se leva en manquant de perdre l'équilibre et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers la petite salle de bain vieillotte, en chancelant entre les parois du corridor.

Une heure plus tard, lavé, rasé, vêtu d'habits propres, Severus Snape descendit dans le petit salon, localisa la boîte contenant les deux bouteilles de Firewhisky qu'il avait ramenées de Poudlard, attrapa celle qu'il avait descendue au cours de la nuit précédente et entreprit de vider ce qu'il restait de liquide dans l'évier avant de jeter les récipients dans la poubelle. Les mains appuyées au rebord de l'évier en regardant couler l'eau pour éliminer la moindre trace d'alcool, la porte arrière grande ouverte pour dissiper les derniers miasmes qu'il imaginait sentir encore, il débattit avec lui-même et, le visage contracté dans une expression de dégoût, referma le robinet et alla reposer la fiole de potion de sobriété dans un placard.

Il s'était toujours juré de ne jamais ressembler à son père, mis à part l'inévitable, à savoir ce nez qu'il haïssait mais contre lequel il ne pouvait rien. Un sortilège aurait pu faire l'affaire, mais régler ce problème après avoir passé toute son enfance et son adolescence à apprendre à assumer son aspect physique, n'aurait été qu'une solution lâche et il n'était pas un lâche. Tobias Snape n'avait pas toujours été un ivrogne, ça Severus s'en souvenait, mais il l'était devenu bien assez tôt, cherchant refuge dans l'alcool pour supporter la précarité, le chômage, et un fils sorcier qui, même enfant, faisait peur au Moldu qu'il était. Tobias était un lâche, une brute qui avait humilié et brisé sa femme, suscité la terreur, le dégoût puis la haine chez son fils. Severus Snape s'était juré de ne jamais lui ressembler : il était un sorcier, un Sang-mêlé peut-être, mais il valait mieux qu'un sale Moldu si imbibé d'alcool qu'il devenait difficile de savoir quand il était sobre et quand il ne l'était plus.

Il ne buvait pas, ou presque pas, se contentant de tremper les lèvres dans le vin qu'on lui servait lorsqu'il était reçu quelque part, ne dédaignant pas toutefois un fond de verre de Firewhisky, juste de quoi le réchauffer un peu en toute fin de soirée. Le whisky moldu était hors de question : Snape n'en n'aurait pas avalé une gorgée pour un empire, le souvenir des bouteilles de verre posées sur la petite table du salon de l'Impasse du Tisseur suffisant encore à lui procurer des frissons. Dans ces conditions, la réalisation qu'il avait pu suffisamment abaisser son contrôle la veille pour se soûler complètement ne faisait que renforcer le dégoût qu'il avait de lui-même. Il n'était pas du genre à saisir avec avidité la moindre excuse pour expliquer un manquement de conduite, aussi ce fut sans apitoiement sur son sort qu'il résolut de ne pas utiliser la potion de sobriété, pourtant encore valable, qu'il avait dans ses stocks. S'il avait pu boire jusqu'à perdre conscience, il devait être capable de supporter la gueule de bois qui s'ensuivait.

Snape traversa la cuisine et prit la mesure du désordre qui régnait dans le salon. La pièce au tapis élimé était encombrée d'un véritable capharnaüm de caisses, de boîtes et de liasses de toutes tailles. Il avait entrepris de trier et vider une partie de ses quartiers à Poudlard depuis plusieurs mois et avait déposé les caisses de livres au fur et à mesure, sans se préoccuper de ranger. Il n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans cet endroit. L'espion soupira, un instant découragé devant l'ampleur de la tâche, sachant que la situation était similaire dans la petite cave où il avait aménagé un laboratoire de fortune une bonne quinzaine d'années auparavant.

Adossé à une étagère, Snape passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de remonter à l'étage. L'Impasse du Tisseur n'était plus un lieu sûr, trop de gens savaient qu'il y possédait encore la maison de son père et s'il était tué ou si le Ministère décidait de saisir ses biens, les protections qu'il y avait placées n'y feraient rien. Il ouvrit la porte de l'armoire brinquebalante dans ce qui avait été sa chambre enfant et adolescent et qu'il occupait encore lorsqu'il devait rester dans la maison. Le lit était trop petit, la pièce exigüe, mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à occuper l'ancienne chambre de ses parents dans laquelle il ne se rendait jamais. Son manteau à la main, Snape avança dans le petit couloir de l'entrée, nota la présence d'un journal roulé par terre qu'il saisit et jeta sur l'une des caisses du salon, avant de lever sa baguette vers ses habits, transformant pantalon, gilet et redingote en jean et pull noirs. L'air était encore frais et l'espion s'éloigna lentement de la petite maison pour rejoindre les sentiers goudronnés serpentant le long de la rivière.

.

Assis dans un angle du salon, sur un fauteuil dont il avait fini par dégager le siège, Snape regardait le sol sans vraiment le voir, les cheveux pendant devant son visage, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, sur un journal à demi déplié. L'adrénaline et la tension à laquelle il avait été soumis pendant plusieurs heures hier, l'alcool, l'Occlumencie ou tout cela réuni expliquaient peut-être sa réaction tardive. Le journal qu'il avait jeté négligemment avant de partir était une édition spéciale de _La_ _Gazette du sorcier_, consacrée à la mort de Dumbledore. Quand il était rentré de sa promenade nocturne, il avait découvert la première édition du matin, tombée sur le parquet de l'entrée, la boîte aux lettres ayant été cassée ou démontée à une date qu'il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler.

L'édition spéciale était, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, dithyrambique et relatait par le menu la vie de Dumbledore, en s'en tenant à la version officielle, nota tout de même l'espion. Pour une fois, l'ensemble était cohérent, fouillé, les enquêtes réalisées avec soin, l'iconographie choisie. Etrange perfection pour un hommage impromptu… C'était à se demander si ce numéro n'avait été bouclé longtemps à l'avance et prêt à être imprimé à la mort du sorcier qui, après tout, n'était plus de la première jeunesse. Manifestement, _La Gazette du sorcier_ qui ne valait pas grand-chose en matière d'évènementiel, disposait de bons journalistes et rédacteurs qui ne faisaient leurs preuves que pour préparer des éditions posthumes… Quels seraient les prochains sur leurs listes ?

Snape essuya sur son pantalon ses mains tâchées par l'encre humide, puis se leva et alla faire couler de l'eau froide sur sa tête, frottant son visage. Le carreau sale de la porte de la cuisine lui renvoya un pâle reflet, accentuant les rides autour de la bouche et les cernes. Il se sentait littéralement vidé et renifla avec dérision en constatant que les larmes continuaient de couler. Le Mangemort pris de remords… Ah, non, c'est vrai qu'il avait déjà joué cette pièce. Décidemment il fallait qu'il renouvelle son répertoire… Plus de quinze ans auparavant, il avait cru toucher le fond mais n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'en finir. Quand il était revenu trouver Dumbledore à la mort de Lily, il avait espéré que celui-ci le tue et fasse ce qu'il était incapable de faire. Mais non, le vieil homme avait trouvé une pénitence plus longue et sans doute plus juste pour l'imbécile qui avait cru qu'il pourrait un jour dominer le monde en rejoignant une organisation raciste dirigée par un fou. Désormais, il était seul. Il avait exécuté ses ordres, assassiné Dumbledore et accompli un geste qui ne lui serait jamais pardonné. Il avait inspiré le mépris pendant des années, mais pourrait-il supporter la haine qu'on lui réserverait ?

L'endroit était trop humide pour faire un laboratoire convenable, mais il lui était arrivé de s'en servir quelques fois. Plusieurs placards protégés par des sortilèges contenaient des ingrédients et des potions toutes préparées qu'il pourrait utiliser en cas d'urgence, comme celles dissimulées dans une paroi de ses anciens quartiers à Poudlard. Le Maître des Potions nota que le flacon d'essence de Dictame était bien entamé et qu'il devrait en distiller bientôt. Le reste, calmants, antiseptiques, poisons, était intact depuis son dernier séjour l'été précédent.

Snape resta debout à lire chaque étiquette avec attention. Les méthodes étaient diverses, mais il lui répugnait d'en finir comme un Moldu, une corde au cou, ou noyé dans l'Irwell aux eaux polluées. Il n'avait pas non plus d'arme à feu et de toutes façons, le risque de se « manquer » était trop grand pour retenir ce procédé. Son cerveau disséquait chaque ingrédient des compositions : ses propriétés, ses réactions combinées avec tel ou tel autre élément. Il était étonnant de constater que ce qui pouvait être un poison violent devenait un médicament efficace dans d'autres proportions et allié à des composants différents. La potion pouvait entrainer une mort lente ou rapide, difficile ou, au contraire, permettre un sommeil duquel on ne sortirait pas.

Personne ne le regretterait. Il avait, en théorie, une fille à charge, mais il avait fait en sorte que toutes les formalités soient aplanies. Snape prit un flacon sur une étagère. Les opposants et l'Ordre du Phoenix n'avaient aucune chance. En fait, il ne pensait pas qu'ils n'aient jamais eu la moindre chance. Il souffla en réprimant un rire amer : les derniers plans de Dumbledore étaient si compliqués et contenaient tant de variables, qu'il se demandait si le vieil homme avait _vraiment_ pensé qu'ils puissent être menés à bien. Il pouvait en finir. Ils auraient perdu, mais ils _allaient_ perdre, de toutes façons. S'il tenait encore quelque temps, le plus longtemps possible, leur chance de réussir resterait infime, mais peut-être que cela atténuerait sa faute ? Peut-être que quelqu'un saurait, un jour ?

L'espion rassembla plusieurs fioles et flacons et remonta dans la cuisine où il entreprit de les vider dans l'évier, tout en réfléchissant à ses prochains mouvements. L'édition du matin de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ n'avait mentionné ni sa fuite, ni le rôle de Drago Malefoy. Il ne doutait pas qu'il serait recherché activement par les Aurors dans les jours à venir, mais il était vraisemblable que Minerva ait cherché à étouffer le scandale. Elle avait beau être une Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, Snape savait qu'elle avait sans doute compris toutes les implications de la mort de Dumbledore : la menace de discrédit sur Poudlard et surtout, le risque encouru en cas de prise du pouvoir par les Mangemorts. Il ne serait certainement pas dénoncé publiquement, mais il aurait, pour un temps au moins, les Aurors et l'Ordre du Phoenix à ses trousses. A lui d'agir assez vite pour les devancer.

ooooo

Sur ce tronçon de la ligne et à cette heure, le métro était supportable. Le flot des employés prenant leur service était passé et les wagons étaient relativement vides. Il restait même quelques sièges libres, une bénédiction car, avec sa haute taille, Snape aurait été contraint de se tenir en plein milieu pour être un peu à l'aise, ou aurait dû se courber pour rester sur le côté. Assis, les yeux en apparence rivés au sol, il attirait moins l'attention.

L'espion n'avait pas couru le risque d'apparaître directement à la place Grimmaurd. Il était possible que l'Ordre ait déjà réagi et une apparition, même à l'extérieur du bâtiment, laisserait des traces. Il avait donc apparu à un angle d'Oxford Street, puis s'était engouffré dans le métro. Il avait toujours été très prévoyant et était l'un des rares sorciers de l'Ordre du Phoenix à connaître les usages moldus : lorsqu'il avait commencé son métier d'agent double, l'une de ses premières actions avait été de se procurer un plan de Londres, un plan de métro et de mémoriser les accès « moldus » à la place Grimmaurd.

Le train entra dans la station et Snape se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie. Les abords étaient dégagés et, vérifiant que sa baguette était toujours à portée de la main, l'espion fit un premier tour par l'arrière des bâtiments, puis entra sur la place proprement dite, par l'accès le plus éloigné du numéro 12. Les façades s'écartèrent sous ses yeux. Personne n'avait encore modifié le Fidelius ou bien il s'agissait d'un piège.

.

« Dehors, sale Sang-mêlé ! Du vent ! Du balai ! Kreattur ! »

Snape ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, sa migraine revenant instantanément avec les hurlements suraigus de la harpie en crinoline représentée dans l'entrée, avant de conjurer une petite flamme au bout de sa baguette et de s'approcher de Walburga Black avec une expression meurtrière.

« Un mot, un son, et je vous promets de brûler ce portrait et le reste de cette maison avec. »

La femme ferma la bouche et hocha la tête avec lenteur, faisant tressauter légèrement ses anglaises. La lueur de ses yeux avait de quoi faire peur, mais le regard de son adversaire ne cilla pas et elle finit par détourner la tête dans ce qu'elle estimait sans doute être un air de profond dédain mais qui, avec son double menton, n'était que ridicule.

Snape se détourna et commença l'ascension de l'escalier, au lieu d'aller directement à la bibliothèque comme il l'avait d'abord envisagé.

« Merci, professeur, la vieille bique me portait sur les nerfs. »

Un instant surpris, l'espion abaissa sa baguette et éclaira de plus près un portrait de format carré dans lequel prenait place un homme aux cheveux gris mi-longs, coiffé d'une sorte de turban beige et vêtu d'une robe verte.

« Professeur Black ? »

L'homme hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

« Professeur Snape. Vous pouvez y aller, la maison est déserte, continua-t-il en ajouta en levant les yeux au ciel : ce ramassis d'idiots réuni par Dumbledore n'a pas encore eu l'idée de mettre les pieds ici. »

Snape renonça à sa question et s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je sais, professeur Snape. J'ai assisté à suffisamment de réunions avec ce vieux retors d'Albus pour connaître vos plans.

-Personne ne doit…

-Je serai muet, professeur Snape : épargnez-moi le bûcher. Je vous offre mon aide, de Slytherin à Slytherin, en eussiez-vous besoin.

-Merci, professeur Black. Je cherche les chambres de Sirius et de Regulus, ajouta Snape, déterminé à ne pas languir sur place.

-Au fond du couloir, les deux portes se font face. Je pourrais venir dans la chambre de Regulus, si vous avez besoin de moi : il y a un joli petit paysage sur le mur de la fenêtre… en revanche, je ne peux pas entrer chez cette tête de mule de Sirius. Enfin… vous verrez vous-même. »

Snape inclina la tête vers le portrait et avança dans le couloir obscur. L'écriteau placé sur la porte de Regulus le fit sourire un instant. Regulus pouvait être franchement collet-monté quand il s'y mettait, mais c'était un garçon joyeux et pince-sans-rire. L'un de ses seuls vrais amis à Poudlard, malgré l'année qui les séparait.

La pièce proclamait « Slytherin ! » à qui voulait l'entendre. Snape reconnut les bannières de Quidditch : Regulus avait eu les mêmes dans son dortoir, mais il s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la pièce. Les lieux avaient été fouillés, récemment, s'il en croyait les traces de pas dans la poussière qui recouvrait le plancher, et celui qui avait procédé à l'inventaire ne s'était pas donné la peine de dissimuler son forfait. Sur le bureau près de la fenêtre, il restait quelques livres empilés au hasard, des feuillets, des vieux journaux. Snape s'approcha et parcourut d'un regard douloureux quelques-uns des titres des articles que Regulus avait découpés. Ils dataient tous de 1977-1979.

Regulus avait toujours été sûr de ses origines, de sa supériorité, même s'il faisait des exceptions notoires, comme pour Severus Snape. Snape ne savait pas s'il fallait blâmer l'éducation de Regulus, sa rivalité avec son frère aîné qui le poussait à toujours prendre le contre-pied de Sirius, ou l'ambiance qui régnait à Slytherin dans ces années-là, mais toujours est-il que son ami avait pris la décision de rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts très tôt. Snape était souvent mal à l'aise quand il évoquait le souvenir de Regulus : avait-il lui aussi influencé le jeune homme ? Après tout, ils avaient pris la marque au même âge, en sortant de Poudlard. Lui-même était à l'époque en plein dans son apprentissage et n'avait pas eu le courage d'évoquer clairement ses doutes à Regulus, craignant tout et tout le monde. Ceci dit, il n'avait pas eu encore assez d'informations à cette époque-là. Si Regulus avait attendu…

Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à son ami. Oh, il se doutait bien qu'il était mort, depuis tout ce temps-là. Rosier lui avait avoué que Regulus avait eu un comportement étrange quelques semaines avant sa disparition, mais personne ne s'était jamais vanté d'avoir éliminé un quelconque Mangemort repenti. Regulus ne lui avait pas parlé et tout ce qui lui restait était le regret d'avoir perdu un ami qui avait veillé sur lui pendant une bonne partie de sa scolarité et avait eu la générosité de se poser en cousin pour lui faire retrouver la considération des Sangs-purs à l'égard du rejeton des Prince.

Snape promena son regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce et tourna des talons.

« C'était un gentil garçon. Phineas Nigellus Black secoua un peu de sable qui s'était déposé sur sa robe et retint d'une main son turban qui menaçait d'être délogé par le vent qui régnait sur la plage peinte, puis ajouta : comme vous pourrez le constater, professeur, certains n'ont pas perdu de temps pour mettre la maison à sac…

-Qui ?

-Fletcher, cracha Phineas Nigellus Black : un Sang-pur, mais qui aurait mérité d'être un Sang-de-bourbe. »

Snape grimaça et hésita avant de tourner la poignée de la chambre de son ancien ennemi, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. Il faillit un instant rire en voyant les murs de la pièce entièrement couverts de posters moldus représentant des motos extravagantes et des pin-ups plutôt… intéressantes. Décidemment, Sirius Black avait été à la hauteur de la réputation qu'il s'était forgée à Poudlard. Il allait refermer la porte quand il remarqua la présence de feuillets de papiers noircis d'une écriture ronde et régulière, coincés entre les pages d'un vieux livre de Bathilda Tournesac.

Les doigts crispés sur la poignée, Snape hésita, puis entra d'une démarche presque mécanique. C'était l'écriture de Lily. Il prit les feuillets, nota la présence d'une page plus rigide, avant de découvrir une photographie. C'était une photo magique. Un bébé tournait sur un balai dans une petite chambre d'enfant, son père lui courant après, tandis que sa mère, _Lily_, souriait à l'appareil.

Il avait été pris par surprise et sentit _physiquement_ le choc. Sans lâcher la lettre, Snape se laissa glisser le long du chambranle et se cacha la tête dans une main. Il parcourut rapidement la lettre et serra dans son poing le second feuillet. « Je t'embrasse, Lily ». Il n'avait jamais pu lui parler après avoir tenté de présenter ses excuses en cinquième année et elle ne lui avait jamais écrit comme ça, _à lui_. Il contempla de nouveau la photo. Elle était encore en vie à ce moment-là. Plus pour longtemps. Combien de temps lui restait-il lorsque ce cliché avait été pris ? Un mois ? Quelques jours ? James Potter courait en riant et Snape, la rage au cœur, déchira le cliché, ne gardant que la représentation de Lily.

Il se donna quelques minutes pour retrouver un semblant de calme puis quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

« Professeur Black ? l'homme dans le portrait lui jeta un regard inquisiteur : je recherche les registres de propriété de la famille Black.

-Que vous faut-il au juste, demanda Phineas Nigellus Black du bout des lèvres, un peu soupçonneux.

-Regulus m'avait parlé d'une maison dans le Somerset.

-Somerset ? Vous devez vous tromper, les Black n'ont pas de résidence dans le Somerset, déclara Phineas Nigellus Black sur un ton catégorique.

-Non, pas une résidence. Une propriété, peut-être louée, je ne sais pas. Près de Wells.

-Rickety Manor ? Hum, je ne suis pas sûr que les bâtiments existent encore. Que voulait faire Regulus de Rickety ?

-Une retraite. »

Phineas Nigellus Black examina Snape d'un air songeur et soupira :

« Si Regulus avait réussi, on aurait eu des nouvelles. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Malheureusement, il est sans doute mort depuis longtemps. Cette maison était censée être à mon nom. Le vieil homme plissa les yeux et Snape ajouta sans ciller : Regulus était mon meilleur ami.

-La famille Erwin Sigill and Sons a toujours géré les affaires de la famille Black. Vous devriez commencer par là. »

L'espion remercia le portrait et redescendit, parcourant les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. L'ensemble de la maison était sens dessus dessous. Il réfléchit un peu avant de déposer le contenu de son paquet dans la bibliothèque et sur le bord de l'évier.

.

On était encore aux heures creuses et Severus Snape dut attendre de longues minutes l'arrivée du train. Décroisant les bras, il fit semblant d'examiner un plan pour se donner une contenance, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un papier froissé et le bord rigide d'une photo. Le Maître des Potions relut encore les quelques mots portés en haut du feuillet avant de jeter le papier et la photo déchirée dans l'une des poubelles du quai.

Il y avait eu un temps où il avait gardé maladivement les moindres traces de son amitié avec Lily, petits mots, photos, quelques lettres même, les exhumant régulièrement pour se rappeler, même lorsque cela ne lui faisait plus que du mal. Mais au fil du temps que restait-il ? Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, en tous cas pas comme il l'aurait souhaité et son souvenir était devenu une obsession maladive qui le rongeait, comme une blessure dont il se serait plu à empêcher la cicatrisation. Pourtant, à une date indéterminée, la souffrance avait fini par s'atténuer, le souvenir s'était estompé, et il avait eu l'impression d'être libéré. Le cœur vide, mais guéri.

Avec le recul, il comprenait l'ampleur de sa folie, car cela avait été une forme de _folie_, mais refusait de vivre de nouveau un tel tourment. Il avait brûlé avec une pointe de nostalgie, mais sans remords, son trésor, ses souvenirs de Lily. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su prévenir sa réaction dans la maison des Black, mais il refusait de retomber sous l'emprise d'un fantôme, fut-il issu de son imagination.

Le train entra sans la station avec un crissement aigu et l'espion se mêla aux Moldus dont aucun ne lui prêta la moindre attention. Ce fut au niveau d'Oxford Street que la marque commença à brûler.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à Fishina et Princessenell ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver ici aussi ! J'espère que cette troisième partie vous plaira et ne vous décevra pas. A bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Snape dégrafa son manteau et examina rapidement les lieux. Il reconnut le vestibule, puis un salon qui était celui de la demeure des Lestranges où il avait été accueilli quelques semaines plus tôt. Il était le dernier, mais pas de beaucoup, songea-t-il en apercevant Yaxley qui se dirigeait vers la grande table qui occupait le centre de la pièce.

« Severusss. Entre. »

Le temps écoulé entre les deux mots n'échappa pas à Snape qui choisit de faire sa plus belle génuflexion et avança avec un soupçon d'humilité vers Voldemort. Le sorcier était impassible et ne fit aucun geste, ne donna aucune indication qui pouvait laisser entendre que Snape était autorisé à prendre place. Circonspect, il resta debout.

« Mes amis, aujourd'hui est un grand jour, commença Voldemort d'une voix rêche : un jour où nous pouvons nous accorder un peu de répit, où nous pouvons enfin nous réjouir », renforça-t-il avec un sourire malsain.

Snape sentit son estomac se contracter et espéra qu'aucune réjouissance n'avait été prévue. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y faire face sans avoir été prévenu à l'avance.

« Dumbledore… ricana Amycus Carrow, récoltant des regards mauvais de plusieurs de ses camarades.

-Oui, Amycusss, Dumbledore est mort ! annonça triomphalement Voldemort qui, constata Snape, était décidemment d'humeur magnanime pour laisser passer une interruption. Le vieux fou est mort et le succès de cette entreprise repose en grande partie sur les épaules de l'une de nos plus jeunes recrues. Avance, Drago », invita Voldemort avec un ton presque paternel.

Le jeune homme se tenait à quelques mètres, non loin de sa tante qui arborait un sourire déplaisant et l'encourageait à avancer comme on l'aurait fait pour un enfant de deux ans. Connaissant la perversité et la méchanceté innée de la Mangemorte, Snape trouvait cela parfaitement répugnant. L'espion nota que le Slytherin était pâle et avait les traits crispés, mais qu'il se forçait à avancer avec lenteur et dignité, comme s'il avait été à une soirée entre personnes du meilleur monde. Sa respiration paraissait égale et Snape espéra soudain que son élève avait encore en mémoire quelques souvenirs des rudiments d'Occlumencie qu'il lui avait dispensé lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Tandis que Drago avançait, l'espion observa du coin de l'œil le petit groupe qu'il venait de quitter et nota avec approbation qu'il n'avait pas commis l'imprudence de venir avec Narcissa. Les Mangemorts tenaient au vieil ordre établi et les femmes n'étaient pas admises parmi eux. Bellatrix, si on pouvait biologiquement la ranger parmi les femmes, ne comptait pas songea Snape avec dégoût. En l'absence de son père, le jeune Malefoy était donc venu seul : un bon point. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres appréciait l'assurance.

Les distances étaient relatives, jugea Drago Malefoy en s'approchant. Les quelques mètres qu'il venait de parcourir auraient pu être des kilomètres tant il avait l'impression de progresser au ralenti, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se presse. Il fallait paraître calme. Le jeune homme respira lentement, supporta ses mains moites en se forçant à ne pas les essuyer sur sa robe, et se remémora quelques faits essentiels : il était Drago Malefoy, héritier d'une illustre famille, riche, Sang-pur, et il avait accompli sa mission. Parvenu à une distance respectueuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago s'agenouilla en essayant de conférer à cette marque de soumission la même élégance qu'avait pu y mettre Snape quelques instants plus tôt. Il savait qu'il était seul à présent, mais la présence de Snape non loin de là le rassurait un peu, comme s'il sentait une aura protectrice dans son dos. Intérieurement il s'énerva bien un peu du temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le forçait à passer un genou à terre, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Relève-toi, Drago, et raconte nous comment les choses se sont passées. »

Le jeune homme fronça très légèrement les sourcils et arbora un air poli et sûr de lui, attentif à paraître à l'aise mais pas nonchalant, et récita la leçon qu'il avait répétée avec sa mère.

« Dumbledore a supplié ? demanda Voldemort avec un sourire sadique.

-Oui, Seigneur, confirma Drago en veillant à ne pas détourner les yeux. Il ajouta, sachant que cela ferait plaisir au Seigneur des Ténèbres : plusieurs fois.

-Comme c'est touchant, rit Voldemort avec une voix presque douce. Ah, mais il était vieux, très vieux… » réfléchit-il avec malice.

Il regarda en souriant les Mangemorts réunis autour de lui et dont les visages trahissaient le même amusement, avant d'observer Severus Snape, toujours debout. Voldemort se tourna de nouveau vers le jeune homme devant lui :

« Et ensuite, Drago, que s'est-il passé ? »

L'homme en noir fut immédiatement sur ses gardes, comprenant que le moment était venu et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait vouloir connaître la raison pour laquelle ce n'était pas Drago qui avait tué le sorcier.

« Il régnait une certaine confusion en bas de la tour, Seigneur… articula Drago en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il essayait de revoir la scène : Gibbon et Greyback combattaient et…

-Des Aurors ! cria Bellatrix en jetant un regard venimeux à Snape, mais Voldemort la fit taire d'un regard glacé.

-Le professeur Snape est venu nous avertir que des Aurors étaient arrivés. Nous n'avions plus de temps et… et le professeur a tué Dumbledore. Le Slytherin claqua légèrement la langue contre son palais et fit une petite moue comme honteux de laisser paraître son agacement : il n'a sans doute pas vu que je m'apprêtais à…

-Severusss ? » interrogea Voldemort.

Snape redressa la tête en entendant son nom, puis l'inclina avec respect. Il sentait le regard de Drago sur lui, mais il s'interdit de le croiser. Il ne fallait à aucun prix qu'on soupçonne un quelconque arrangement entre eux.

« Seigneur, commença-t-il : je savais que l'opération coordonnée par le jeune Malefoy avait une chance d'être menée ce soir-là, et j'ai attendu, désirant être prêt à intervenir s'il y avait besoin de… renforts. Dumbledore avait abaissé les défenses de Poudlard pour pouvoir apparaître directement dans le château. Le ton du Maître des Potions traduisait clairement son mépris pour cette concession à la facilité et les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent de quelques millimètres : le château était placé sous la surveillance de plusieurs équipes d'Aurors, _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_ en avait parlé, je crois… évidemment, la Marque au-dessus de la tour d'astronomie a attiré leur attention, un peu trop rapidement, peut-être… »

Le reproche sous-jacent n'était pas passé inaperçu de Bellatrix Lestrange qui se pencha un peu plus en avant en direction du Maître des Potions et arbora une mine à faire peur à un vampire. Elle eut cependant la sagesse de se taire, guettant le faux pas de son adversaire.

« Je regrette d'être intervenu si vite, Seigneur, Drago, Snape inclina légèrement la tête dans sa direction : je voulais juste que nous profitions de l'abaissement des défenses de Poudlard pour partir sans être inquiétés. »

Voldemort fixa les yeux noirs de Snape un moment et celui-ci s'attendit presque à ce qu'il utilise la Legilimencie pour vérifier son récit, mais il n'en fit rien.

« Je comprends que tu aies agi avec empressement, Severusss : après tout, il devait te tarder de secouer le joug de Dumbledore. »

Snape inclina la tête.

« Où en sont nos ennemis, désormais ?

-Seigneur, l'Ordre du Phoenix est désorganisé et il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il le reste plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines. Ils n'ont même pas encore revu la sécurité de leur quartier général, remarqua Snape avec dédain.

-Bien, laissons-les se bercer d'une fausse sécurité. Ce qui importe maintenant est de gagner le Ministère. Mallory sur qui pouvons-nous compter ? »

Wallace Mallory se racla un peu la gorge et s'avança légèrement sur sa chaise, le dos bien droit, ses mains jointes aux doigts entrelacés posées sur la table. Il était l'incarnation même du rond de cuir insipide et vindicatif. Ses rares cheveux un peu gras collaient à son crâne et il portait un complet de tweed usé sous le grand manteau noir qu'il avait endossé avant de se présenter. Paradoxalement, il ressemblait à un Moldu déguisé. Il ne faisait pas partie des Mangemorts les plus violents, mais sa haine était tenace et profondément ancrée en lui. C'était sa position du Ministère de la Magie cependant, et sa connaissance précise de chaque service et de ses employés, qui lui valaient pour l'heure de figurer dans les cadres du cercle restreint des thuriféraires de Voldemort, mais il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler le fait qu'il était intimidé.

« Seigneur… »

La voix trainante et un peu aigüe, au ton mielleux, porta immédiatement sur les nerfs de l'espion. Il n'était pas le seul : dans l'assistance plusieurs ne cachaient pas leur dégoût, tandis que d'autres se moquaient ouvertement. Après ce faux départ, Mallory, se racla encore une fois la gorge et tenta de reprendre d'une voix plus masculine, sans succès :

« Seigneur, pour l'instant Scrimgeour jouit d'une certaine popularité parmi les plus hautes instances, et surtout parmi les membres du Magenmagot, qui étaient aussi liées à Albus Dumbledore. Son discours, à l'enterrement du directeur de Poudlard a divisé les assistants. Il a appelé à traquer les mages noirs, expliqua précipitamment Mallory, en notant les sourcils froncés de Voldemort. Il n'a pas commis l'erreur de répéter cela devant la presse, toutefois… les choses se savent et quelques esprits échauffés commencent à agiter l'opinion en utilisant les colonnes de _La_ _Gazette du sorcier_…

-Nous avons les moyens de faire taire ces plumitifs, coupa Voldemort : la _Gazette du sorcier_ suit toujours la ligne du Ministère. Il suffit qu'elle change…

-En-En effet, Seigneur…

-A-t-il une majorité ? »

Mallory ne put continuer car Voldemort leva la main pour l'interrompre après avoir noté un léger mouvement de la part de Severus Snape, auquel il accorda enfin le droit de s'asseoir en lui désignant un siège à sa gauche.

« Oui, Severusss ?

-Pardonnez-moi, Seigneur, mais Scrimgeour est un homme intransigeant et ce sont toujours ceux qui ne peuvent plier qui se brisent le plus facilement. Nous pourrions le laisser crier quelque temps, juste assez pour se mettre à dos une bonne partie de la population et du Ministère. Une chasse aux sorcières, dans notre monde comme chez les Moldus, finit toujours par provoquer des révoltes. Il suffit de laisser les gens se sentir menacer. »

Voldemort eut un sourire et fit jouer sa baguette entre ses doigts à la peau grisâtre.

« En effet, approuva Voldemort : laissons Scrimgeour prendre le mors aux dents et commettre des erreurs irréparables. Wallace, tu feras en sorte que nos sympathisants propagent quelques rumeurs sur le manque de discernement de notre ministre actuel. Vous pourriez vous inquiéter de sa volonté d'instaurer un contrôle trop… fort sur la société sorcière…

-Oui, Seigneur », répondit Mallory en inclinant sa tête.

Voldemort posa tout d'un coup ses mains à plat sur la table et se redressa en élevant la voix.

« Le Ministère tombera, mais il est une autre question qui doit recevoir toute notre attention car elle concerne le futur et la nouvelle société que nous désirons si ardemment créer. »

La plupart des Mangemorts fronçaient les sourcils et attendaient, suspendus aux lèvres de leur chef, mais Snape savait déjà où voulait frapper le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Poudlard n'a plus de directeur. Il est impératif que nous prenions l'école en main, asséna Voldemort. Cette école est l'élément fédérateur de notre société : tous les enfants de nos anciennes familles y ont été formés, c'est aussi la plus grande et la meilleure du Royaume-Uni. C'est un lieu _unique_… Poudlard, reprit-il après un bref silence, soit redevenir le fer de lance de notre société et le bastion de nos traditions. Si elles ne sont pas inculquées à nos enfants le plus tôt possible, elles disparaîtront ou seront _perverties_. »

Voldemort eut une grimace dégoûtée et Snape décida d'intervenir, prenant un air songeur :

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour redresser la barre, Seigneur. Ces jeunes gens sont encore malléables et j'ai pu constater, au moins dans la maison de Slytherin, que beaucoup d'élèves, plus que nous le pensons, sont favorables à une éducation plus stricte et une meilleure connaissance de nos coutumes. Evidemment, nous aurons une génération perdue, mais les enfants actuellement scolarisés et ceux des futures promotions pourront contrer les idées _libertaires_ de leurs aînés, fussent-ils leurs parents. Snape claqua sa langue contre son palais : j'imagine que Minerva McGonagall se présentera, elle était après tout, sous-directrice depuis longtemps.

-Madame McGonagall est sans doute fatiguée désormais, précisa Voldemort avec un sourire mauvais.

-S-seigneur…

-Oui, Wallace, demanda Voldemort avec un regard mauvais.

-Le Bureau des Bienfaiteurs a déjà reçu les dossiers de deux directeurs potentiels : Minerva McGonagall et Filius Flitwick.

-Une vieille chouette et un demi-Gobelin, non, soyons sérieux, railla Voldemort : je crois qu'il nous faut quelqu'un en qui nous ayons toute confiance, un fidèle de longue date et ayant de l'expérience. »

Voldemort se tourna complètement vers Severus Snape, mais s'adressa à Mallory :

« Je veux une liste des membres du Bureau des Bienfaiteurs et les informations dont nous disposons sur chacun d'eux. Wallace Mallory hocha la tête avec frénésie plusieurs fois et Voldemort continua : aucune décision ne devra être prise avant que nous ayons pu régler certaines questions avec le Ministère, est-ce compris ? Nous soumettrons bientôt un dossier plus adéquat. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci pour vos commentaires ! Je réponds ici à ceux que je ne peux pas joindre par MP.

**Princessenell**, merci beaucoup, oui, en fait, l'ensemble de ma fic répondait au besoin d'en savoir plus sur Snape et de creuser ce personnage. Il me semble difficile de trop en ajouter sur le trio (même s'il réapparaîtra) car Rowling a tout dit sur eux, puisque tout est écrit du point de vue d'Harry.

**Fishina** : oui, je commence à prendre la tangente par rapport à Rowling. J'avais voulu trouver un ami à Snape, un vrai copain de classe, et j'ai utilisé Regulus parce qu'il avait quasi le même âge et qu'il se posait dès le départ en opposition à son frère qui rendait la vie impossible à Snape. Du coup, j'ai imaginé les deux Slytherins se liguant contre un même « ennemi » et se liant, par la même occasion. J'avais aussi besoin d'imaginer comment Snape, qui n'avait rien pour se faire une place dans le haut du panier Slytherin, avait bien pu réussir son ascension. J'ai préféré Regulus à Lucius Malefoy (trop âgé) ou à d'autres futurs Mangemorts : cela me plaisait d'associer deux garçons qui auront un cheminement assez semblable, même si Regulus le paya de sa vie. J'ai aussi voulu détacher Snape de Lily : la blessure a été très vive mais je voulais le montrer ayant tenté d'avancer. Le nom du manoir, oh, et bien c'est un peu bricolé, j'avoue -).

Merci beaucoup **Elefardis** pour ton commentaire et tes compliments, c'est très gentil. Je suis vraiment très très très heureuse que les personnages te semblent cohérents avec ce qu'avait élaboré Rowling : après tout, si je joue avec, c'est parce que je les aimais tels qu'elle les avait conçus ! Snape et, dans une moindre mesure, Lupin sont aussi mes personnages préférés dans les livres de Rowling, même si j'adorais Sirius avant qu'elle nous le montre complètement inconscient de ses actes. Nott, je suis contente qu'il te plaise : pour être tout à fait franche, je l'avais convoqué pour explorer que ce cela signifiait pour un Slytherin issu d'une famille de Mangemorts de vouloir échapper à son sort. Et puis il a pris le pouvoir. D'annexe, il s'est hissé parmi les personnages principaux. Tu as raison pour Regulus, j'ai brodé et détourné un peu l'histoire, mais cela ne change pas grand-chose, disons que cela n'est pas impossible -).

Merci encore pour vos commentaires et à bientôt !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Walter Barrier à Galaad Tosnay_

« Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je démente en disant que tu te baladais _par hasard_ près de la Tour d'Astronomie ? Alessandro et Oriana avaient un alibi, toi et moi, non. »

.

_Galaad Tosnay à Walter Barrier_

« Je m'en moque de tes excuses ! Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, mais tu ne m'y mêle pas. Tu as une idée de ce que j'ai dû endurer ces derniers jours ? Crabbe et Goyle qui sifflent sur mon passage, les avances de ce crétin de Warring. Et Bloomington m'a mis la main aux fesses près du terrain de Quidditch, par les couilles de Merlin ! »

.

_Walter Barrier à Galaad Tosnay_

« Bloomington ? Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'il était intéressé. Bienvenu dans mon monde, Galaad : tu comprendras maintenant peut-être pourquoi je n'avais pas fait de publicité ? »

.

_Galaad Tosnay à Walter Barrier_

« Tu es sérieux, Walter ? Ecoute, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça. Bloomington est dans _ma_ section des Conjurés, tu imagines dans quel merdier je me trouve ? Tu fais ce que tu veux, je n'ai rien contre toi, mais je ne penche pas de ce côté-là et _je ne veux pas_ qu'on imagine que je penche de ce côté-là. Avec tes histoires, les filles vont partir en courant dès qu'elles me verront ! Et ça encore, ce n'est rien du tout en comparaison de ce qui se passera si une rumeur de ce genre arrive jusqu'aux oreilles de mon père. Ce n'est pas précisément un modèle d'ouverture d'esprit. »

.

_Walter Barrier à Galaad Tosnay_

« Tu sais, les filles… tu n'as qu'à prétendre que tu n'es pas _exclusif_. Plus c'est exotique, plus ça leur plaît.

Encore une fois, je suis désolé de ce qui arrive, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix : Zabini m'a demandé devant témoins comment j'avais pu me retrouver avec une jambe cassée ce soir-là et tout ce que j'ai trouvé de plausible, ça a été un rendez-vous au timing mal choisi à la tour d'astronomie. Comme il me connaît et qu'il savait que tu y étais aussi…

En cas de confrontation avec ton père, tu n'as qu'à jurer que tu assureras ton devoir conjugal et la perpétuation de la lignée. Je pense que tu sauras être convainquant, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux aussi envoyer une lettre d'excuses en disant que c'était une plaisanterie qui a mal tourné. »

.

_Galaad Tosnay à Walter Barrier_

« Je t'interdis d'écrire, tu entends ? D'ailleurs, il vaut mieux arrêter là cette correspondance avant qu'on se demande pourquoi nous nous écrivons tellement _tous les deux_.

Je ne sais pas où tu as été pêcher des conseils aussi débiles, mais aucune fille n'apprécie de savoir que son petit ami potentiel aime aussi les garçons. Aucune. Ou alors, je ne tiens pas à la connaître.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, avec Zabini ? Il est au courant ? Attends, on partage un dortoir depuis la première année et je ne savais pas… ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense ? »

.

_Walter Barrier à Galaad Tosnay_

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses : je ne suis pas dans ta tête. Zabini sait, parce que… parce qu'il est un peu curieux, mais je crois qu'il préfère les filles, au bout du compte. »

.

_Galaad Tosnay à Walter Barrier_

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'horrifie le plus, finalement, la mort de Dumbledore ou… _ça_. En gros, je suis le dernier à être au courant, c'est ça ? »

.

_Walter Barrier à Galaad Tosnay_

« À Slytherin ? Oh, non, comme je te l'ai dit je ne fais pas de publicité. Et puis arrête un peu de me faire passer pour un pervers ! Alessandro n'avait pas l'air plus surpris que ça, donc je suppose qu'il savait. En ce qui concerne Nott, il ne doit pas avoir encore vraiment compris toute la différence entre les filles et les garçons : il faudra peut-être se cotiser pour lui offrir un livre avec des illustrations avant la fin des ASPICs.

Galaad, je suis sérieux cette fois-ci : ne cherche pas à trop démentir cette histoire car nous n'avons aucun autre alibi. Encore une fois, je te présente mes excuses. »

.

_Neville Londubat à Alessandro Gabelli_

« J'ai pensé que cela pourrait t'intéresser.

_Le Chicaneur, 4 juin 1997. Nous sommes en guerre._

_Alors que dans d'autres colonnes on multiplie les hommages, plus ou moins fallacieux, que l'on se contente de reporter des ragots ou de diffuser la parole du Ministère, nous avons préféré nous intéresser de près aux évènements qui agitent le monde moldu et dont nous ne sommes, bien entendu, pas conscients, soit parce que nous dédaignons de nous y intéresser au nom d'un stupide complexe de supériorité, soit parce que notre société est devenue si renfermée sur elle-même qu'elle n'a plus conscience des véritables dangers qui la menacent. _

La Gazette du sorcier_ s'étend sur la succession de Dumbledore à Poudlard et sur l'éducation à apporter à nos enfants. Ce ne sont pas des sujets anodins, mais le _Times_ rapporte, lui, que le pont de la Tate Modern, une passerelle moldue réputée pour son élégance et sa solidité, s'est envolé brutalement un midi, au moment où des centaines d'employés l'empruntaient lors de leur pause déjeuner. Les experts sont formels, la structure n'avait aucune faiblesse, mais les piliers ont été sectionnés net. A Birmingham, quatre familles moldues ont été découvertes mortes à leur domicile cette semaine, sans trace d'effraction. Les autorités moldues, incapables de trouver une cause de décès autre qu'un « arrêt cardiaque » auraient aimé invoquer une fuite de gaz, mais les logements de ces familles n'avaient que l'électricité._

_Depuis une semaine,_ La Gazette du sorcier_ relate avec des trémolos dans la voix la jeunesse studieuse de Dumbledore. Elle omet de mentionner que les attaques contre les sorciers issus de familles moldues n'ont pas ralenti._

La Gazette du sorcier_ a la bonté de fournir chaque week-end à la ménagère sorcière de moins de 50 ans, une recette pour régaler sa famille. Il pourrait tout aussi bien rappeler quelques principes de sécurité élémentaires ou expliquer la mise en place des alarmes anti intrusion (voir page 3 avec dessin des mouvements de baguette). Après tout, on mange toujours mieux quand on est encore en vie._ »

.

Alessandro retourna la coupure de journal et y trouva, au milieu de publicités de plusieurs apothicaires, de la boutique des frères Weasley, et d'un formulaire d'abonnement, le nom du rédacteur en chef de la publication : Xenophilius Lovegood. La même famille de Luna, la Serdaigle bizarre ? Il regarda de nouveau le morceau de papier et eut un petit sourire en coin : pas étonnant qu'elle soit un peu timbrée.

Il alla caresser les ailes de Valium qui hululait dans sa cage et lui tendit un petit bout de biscuit, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer chez le volatile une agitation assez réjouissante, surtout quand le hibou manqua de tomber en n'agrippant pas à temps son perchoir à force de se dandiner d'une patte sur l'autre.

Alessandro farfouilla dans son bureau et finit par en tirer une petite feuille de parchemin sur laquelle il griffonna quelques formules de salutation et demanda le prix d'un abonnement au _Chicaneur_ pour l'étranger. Même s'il soupçonnait qu'il lui faudrait sérieusement trier les informations de cette feuille de chou, l'honnêteté valait mieux que les articles lénifiants de _La Gazette du sorcier_. Il lui faudrait juste s'assurer que le journal ne tomberait pas entre les mains de ses parents, auxquels il mentait avec une application touchante depuis son retour. S'il avait eu le moyen de prétendre que Dumbledore était décédé dans son sommeil de mort naturelle, il l'aurait fait, mais comme ses parents lisaient régulièrement _La_ _Gazette du sorcier_, il lui fallait surfer un peu sur la réalité. Heureusement, le plus choquant de l'affaire avait été en grande partie étouffé.

Sa recherche de parchemin avait eu au moins le mérite de lui faire retrouver le dernier courrier de Galaad auquel il n'avait pas encore répondu. Bon sang qu'il était agaçant, celui-là ! Il tombait du nid ou quoi ? Tout le monde se doutait que Walter n'était pas intéressé par les filles ! Ce n'était pas comme si on les avait pris sur le fait, il pouvait toujours clamer l'erreur regrettable, et puis au moins il avait un prétexte. Alessandro soupira. Un qui devait bien rire, c'était Nott qui disposait d'un alibi incontestable tandis que les quatre de sa bande s'étaient rués tête baissée dans la mêlée sans se préoccuper du lendemain. Le garçon claqua sa langue contre son palais et secoua la tête : heureusement, il avait pris l'habitude de sortir tard en soirée avec Oriana et tout le monde avait mordu à l'hameçon. Il aurait été bien embêté si c'était lui qui aurait dû prétendre avoir un rendez-vous avec Walter…

_C'est ça, ou on te retrouvera en petits morceaux éparpillés dans tout Slytherin à la rentrée. Décide-toi, Galaad, mais si tu changes de version, Walter trinquera aussi_.

Alessandro fronça les sourcils, posa sa plume sur le bord de l'encrier et plia en quatre le petit morceau de papier pour l'attacher à l'autre patte de Valium en lui demandant de faire un petit détour rapide pour aller voir son camarade.

Il faisait un temps magnifique et sa chambre qui donnait sur la cour intérieure était une fraicheur merveilleuse. Assis à rêvasser sur son lit près de la fenêtre, Alessandro se demanda s'il se bougerait un peu en allant à la piscine, ou s'il se contenterait d'aller se poser pour la journée dans les jardins de Boboli avec un bon livre. La paresse l'emporta et il fourra un polar dans un sac de toile avant de descendre les escaliers avec circonspection. Les éclats de voix qui lui parvenaient, amplifiés par la cour, indiquaient que sa mère devait être en train de recevoir des amies et il préférait être pendu plutôt que de pénétrer dans le salon et devenir l'objet de discussions féminines. Il passa une tête dans la bibliothèque, n'y vit personne, puis s'arrêta brièvement devant l'entrée du bureau de son père. Celui-ci était assis sur un fauteuil et replia son journal avant d'inviter son fils à entrer :

« Je vais dans les jardins, lire en peu.

-Très bien. Pense à rentrer à temps pour le dîner, tu sais que ça énerve ta mère de te savoir en retard. Oh ! Et puis passe par l'arrière, comme ça tu éviteras le salon : je crois qu'il doit y avoir au moins quatre amies d'enfance de ta mère rassemblées là-dedans et deux au moins ont des filles de ton âge », ajouta Aureliano avec un air malicieux et en simulant un petit frisson.

Alessandro pâlit et eut un sourire crispé en se dirigeant vers la petite porte qui menait vers les couloirs de service.

« Alessandro, reste un peu, je te prie : j'aimerais parler un peu avec toi de ce qui s'est passé en Angleterre. »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et revint un peu sur ses pas, tout en restant dans l'ombre. Il avait déjà dû se livrer à une séance d'explication devant ses parents en rentrant à Florence et avait réussi à cacher une bonne partie des faits, à savoir sa présence sur les lieux et son implication, ainsi que ce qui regardait leur Maître des Potions. Cependant, les articles quotidiens de _La_ _Gazette du sorcier_ le conduisaient régulièrement à revoir une partie de ses mensonges. Son père plia complètement son journal et le posa sur un bras du fauteuil.

« Je ne sais pas très bien comment fonctionne cette école, mais il semble que deux des professeurs ont posé leur candidature pour la succession au poste de directeur. Minerva McGonagall et Filius Flitwick.

-Ah ! McGonagall était sous-directrice et professeur de Métamorphose. Flitwick enseigne les Sortilèges.

-Hum, le journal laisse entendre que madame… Aureliano Gabelli regarda rapidement l'éditorial et reprit : madame Chourave n'a pas désiré se présenter. Ce qui laisse Severus Snape… »

Alessandro prit la mine de celui qui ne voyait pas où la conversation allait mener. Evidemment, son père avait tout de même une petite idée de la marche des choses pour se demander pourquoi le quatrième chef de maison, celui des Slytherins, n'était pas dans la course.

« Cela fait plusieurs fois que l'on semble sous-entendre que ce Severus Snape serait un membre de la clique de ce Voldemort.

-Papa, tout le monde sait que Snape a été un Mangemort, très brièvement, et qu'il a retourné sa veste.

-Qui nous dit qu'il ne l'a pas retournée encore une fois ? »

Alessandro soupira et son père se leva.

« Laisse-moi parler et arrêtons ce petit jeu, toi et moi. Snape est ton chef de maison, une sorte de responsable, de directeur d'études, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais…

-Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies jamais parlé de son attitude lors de ce qui s'est passé, alors que ce journal indique qu'il a disparu depuis la mort de Dumbledore ?

-Il n'est pas indiqué qu'il a disparu, juste qu'il ne se présentera pas à la succession.

-Alessandro, si tu tiens à jouer sur les mots, cela ne te mènera pas à grand-chose, crois-moi, menaça Aureliano sur un ton où l'on sentait poindre la colère. Je sais lire aussi entre les lignes et la mention du « silence » de Severus Snape, ainsi que les spéculations que l'on fait sur son rôle supposé d'espion, ou, plus vraisemblable, de Mangemort, ne m'ont pas échappées. »

Alessandro resta impassible et soutint le regard de son père :

« S'il avait participé à tout ça, je crois qu'il ferait l'objet d'un mandat d'arrêt. »

Son ton avait sans doute été un peu haut et Aureliano se rapprocha, clairement gagné par la colère.

« Cet homme a été membre d'une organisation ignoble et tu cherches à le défendre ?

-Non ! Absolument pas !

-Alors que s'est-il passé à Poudlard ? »

L'adolescent soupira et enfonça les mains dans les poches de son jean. Il esquissa une moue ennuyée et finit par lever le regard de nouveau vers son père, calculant la marge de manœuvre dont il disposait. S'il disait _tout_, ses parents ne le laisseraient pas repartir en Angleterre. Il lui fallait abandonner un peu de la vérité, en espérant que la presse n'aille pas plus loin dans les révélations.

« Des Mangemorts sont entrés et ont tué Dumbledore. Snape est parti.

-Avec eux ?

-C'était le chaos ce soir-là et le lendemain, répondit Alessandro en haussant les épaules : il n'y avait pas de cours et c'est McGonagall qui a tout pris en main. Il est peut-être parti plus tard, mais on ne l'a pas vu aux repas. »

Aureliano alla chercher un vieux numéro de _La_ _Gazette du sorcier_ parmi une pile de paperasse qui encombrait son bureau et tendit la première page à son fils. Le titre portait, encadré de noir : « Les funérailles des Dumbledore » et juste en dessous avait été insérée une grande photo prise après la cérémonie, avec, au premier rang, les personnalités officielles venues rendre un dernier hommage au sorcier.

« Est-ce que Severus Snape figure sur ce cliché ? »

Alessandro étudia la photographie en prenant soin de regarder chaque visage pour paraître collaborer, puis finit par répondre par la négative.

« Très bien, tu peux y aller. »

.

Adossé à un arbre et les jambes allongées sur un petit muret, Alessandro contemplait sans trop la voir la vue qui s'étendait sur la campagne florentine. La conversation avec son père laissait présager d'autres discussions pénibles. Il savait que sa mère serait tenue en dehors de tout cela autant que nécessaire, son père ne tenant pas plus que lui à affronter une Maddalena Gabelli hors d'elle et craignant pour la sécurité de son fils, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les choses seraient plus faciles. Oh, il pourrait au moins argumenter : Aureliano était capable de garder son calme et parlait généralement avec pondération, ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa femme dont le débit précipité empêchait _de facto_ toute réplique. Non, le problème était qu'il ne disposait d'aucun moyen de pression. Il pourrait mentir, arranger la vérité, mais si ses parents décidaient de le retirer de Poudlard, il ne serait pieds et poings liés et n'aurait plus qu'à obtempérer.

L'adolescent pinça les lèvres et passa une main dans ses cheveux qui commençaient à être trop longs et lui tombaient devant les yeux. Evidemment, s'il restait à Florence, ce ne serait pas de sa faute, non ? Il avait évité de trop penser aux implications des derniers évènements : jusqu'à présent, les Conjurés étaient un mouvement parallèle et une partie de l'attrait de la chose avait consisté à garder le secret et à se réunir pour des travaux un peu illicites. S'il retournait à Poudlard, le danger pourrait devenir réel. Depuis plusieurs jours, il lisait avidement _La_ _Gazette du sorcier_ de la première à la dernière page et n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer quelques changements : les hommages à Dumbledore avaient fait place progressivement à des critiques, des remises en cause. On devinait aussi un début de contestation au sujet de la volonté de Scrimgeour de traquer les mages noirs. Rien n'avait été écrit clairement, mais l'information s'était propagée et beaucoup devaient se sentir visés par les propos intransigeants du ministre. Effectivement, si les autorités décidaient d'éplucher par le menu les bibliothèques et les pratiques des citoyens, beaucoup allaient être inquiétés, sans qu'ils constituent pour autant une menace envers la société magique et les Moldus.

Alessandro ramena ses jambes vers lui et appuya sa tête sur ses genoux. Il y avait aussi des éléments plus graves : comment expliquer que Severus Snape n'ait pas été mis en cause ? Poudlard avait préféré jouer la discrétion, mais il y avait des limites ! Jamais le nom de l'espion, ni celui de Drago Malefoy, ni ceux des Mangemorts proéminents qu'étaient Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenryr Greyback ou MacNair n'étaient apparus dans les colonnes de _La Gazette du sorcier_. Gibbon était mort et personne n'avait célébré cette victoire ? Plus il pointait les incohérences et les non-dits, plus il avait l'impression que le chaos régnait au Ministère de la Magie et que Voldemort avançait tranquillement ses pions.

Il était trop loin pour vraiment juger la situation et les nouvelles qui lui parvenaient étaient trop insignifiantes : Galaad ne faisait que radoter et incriminer Walter. A l'entendre, on aurait cru qu'il venait de mettre un terme à une carrière de séducteur invétéré ! Alessandro renifla avec dédain. Walter restait muet et il eut tout d'un coup peur qu'il ne se sente vraiment blessé : après tout, il avait toujours été d'une discrétion exemplaire et son voisin de dortoir se livrait maintenant à des crises d'hystéries, alors qu'il avait été forcé de « s'afficher » avec un garçon pour lui sauver la mise. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles récentes d'Oriana et il avait le sentiment très net que leur relation était terminée. Il espérait juste qu'elle ait assez d'élégance pour le lui dire, avant de voler dans les bras d'un autre… Galaad par exemple.

Le garçon abandonna un instant ses pensées un peu déprimantes et observa les touristes qui se promenaient aux alentours. La plupart venaient pour le palais Pitti et, s'ils allaient dans les jardins, restaient au niveau inférieur, à l'endroit le plus chaud. Au bout de quelques minutes passées à supporter la fournaise du soleil de juillet, ils repartaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, probablement pour aller prendre une glace ou, s'ils étaient vraiment passionnés, pour aller visiter une église dont la fraicheur les soulageraient un petit peu. Rares étaient ceux qui montaient sur les hauteurs et plus rares encore ceux qui décidaient de prendre un peu le temps de s'asseoir à l'ombre pour regarder le palais en contrebas, ou, de l'autre côté, les remparts de Florence et la campagne.

Il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Emilie. Il se demanda si elle avait beau temps en France et ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Il se demanda aussi si elle arrivait à se faire une raison, au sujet de Snape. Avait-elle finit par manger le morceau et tout raconter à sa grand-mère ? Alessandro soupira : ils avaient échangé plusieurs courriers et des petits messages grâce au charme de Protée posé sur leurs pièces de monnaie, mais elle n'avait pas paru encore capable de se faire une raison. Elle, en revanche, n'avait pas le choix : elle allait devoir retourner à Poudlard, fille de Mangemort ou non.

Il commençait à avoir trop chaud et décida de rentrer chez lui. Il écrirait à Walter. En pensant à ses camarades de dortoir, il se demanda tout d'un coup si Nott n'avait pas des informations plus fiables, mais exclut immédiatement de le contacter : le garçon taciturne avait profité de quelques minutes de calme avant le départ pour lui rappeler en termes fermes qu'ils n'étaient pas censés être « amis » et qu'il n'accepterait pas sa correspondance. Nott s'engageait sur un chemin difficile et l'Italien n'aurait voulu être à sa place pour rien au monde. Finalement, ce fut en arrivant à la porte arrière de la maison de ses parents qu'Alessandro décida d'exploiter l'ouverture fournie par Londubat et de répondre à sa lettre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Hello Fishina ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est peut-être mon côté un peu dubitatif, mais je ne vois pas quelqu'un comme Snape entretenir un sentiment qui lui avait fait autant de mal, surtout après avoir été indirectement à l'origine de la mort de Lily. Et puis c'était presque 20 ans auparavant : les sentiments évoluent, même si la mort fige l'objet des sentiments dans une sorte d'idéal. Snape a du mal avec son Patronus, oui, mais déjà, l'année d'avant aussi. (ps, un chapitre un peu plus long, cette fois-ci).


	5. Chapitre 5

Je réalise que j'ai oublié de remettre le disclaimer en tête de chapitre à chaque fois. Oups. Et ben voilà, c'est réparé !

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 5**

Allongée à plat ventre sur une serviette de bain ornée d'un ridicule canari géant (le fameux Titi de Titi et Gros-minet), les jambes en plein soleil et le haut du corps à l'ombre du parasol planté dans le sable, Emilie tentait de profiter de sa semaine au bord de la mer et s'appliquait de son mieux à ne penser à rien.

Tout autour, la plage résonnait de cris d'enfants et, en arrière-plan, du bruit des vagues. Parfois l'un de ces infâmes petits monstres lui envoyait une giclée de sable en courant trop près, provoquant tout juste un grognement et une contorsion de la jeune fille, décidée à bouger le moins possible. Les injures, car elle arrivait encore à articuler (quand elle n'était pas assoupie), étaient débitées _sotto voce_ parce que madame Marlier avait ces derniers temps une fâcheuse tendance à épingler les manquements de son langage et à la réprimander en pointant une attitude qui n'était pas assez féminine à son goût.

Madame Hélène Marlier, 61 ans, était une petite femme coquette et à la poigne de fer, ayant un sens aigu de ce qui était chic et ce qui ne l'était pas, et qui semblait avoir décidé qu'à partir du 4 juillet 1996, mademoiselle Emilie Snape, anciennement Marlier (tout était dans le « anciennement Marlier ») devrait abandonner ses manières de gamine et parfois de garçon manqué et commencer à ressembler à une femme. Malheureusement, les mots « femme », « féminin » et même l'expression « jeune fille » provoquaient des sueurs froides chez sa petite-fille qui menait de son côté une guerre des tranchées pour résister le plus longtemps possible à la transformation tant attendue. Les arguments déployés par sa grand-mère, tournant essentiellement autour de la notion de maturité et de la nécessité vitale d'être capable d'attirer un minimum les garçons un jour (mais pas tout de suite quand même), ne suscitaient que la méfiance et le dédain d'Emilie. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un guide pour se trouver un petit ami, merci bien, elle en savait déjà assez long sur la question et non, elle n'était pas idiote et savait qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser (tout au plus pouvait-on les frôler un peu, quand même). N'ayant pas le moindre désir de parler de Theodore ou de choses qu'elle estimait trop personnelles, elle se taisait en rongeant son frein et se battait pied à pied pour éviter de finir par ressembler à ce qui était à ses yeux, la parfaite définition d'une greluche.

.

Complètement déboussolée, Emilie avait décidé de se laisser un peu porter par les évènements et de prendre les choses au fur et à mesure, sans se torturer l'esprit avec des « si », des « mais », des « pourquoi pas » et des « peut-être » qui n'arrivaient qu'à lui créer des nœuds dans le cerveau. Cette attitude avait eu pour principal résultat de lui faire couper les ponts avec tous ses amis de Poudlard pendant une semaine, d'interrompre son abonnement à _La_ _Gazette du sorcier_ et de savourer autant que possible ces vacances-surprises que lui avait concocté sa grand-mère. Toutes deux étaient bien entendu déjà parties en vacances : cela avait même été la règle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille à Beaux-Bâtons. Cependant, madame Marlier avait préféré rester à Paris les étés qui avaient suivis, arguant qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues assez et qu'il fallait qu'Emilie reprenne des repères stables chez elle. Emilie n'avait jamais protesté, comprenant aussi que les frais d'une scolarité en internat avaient sans doute un rôle à jouer dans ces nouvelles vacances à la ville. Aussi, la surprise avait été totale, et si elle était tout à fait honnête, particulièrement bienvenue, tant elle en était venue à redouter son retour en France.

Emilie était une menteuse d'un niveau satisfaisant, capable de se tirer d'un mauvais pas avec un visage impassible et un petit air innocent, tant qu'elle n'éprouvait pas trop de mauvaise conscience, ou tant que sa grand-mère n'avait pas déjà une assez bonne idée de la réalité des choses. Auquel cas, elle en était pour sa peine et devait en plus se trainer avec la mine honteuse de la menteuse démasquée, le temps que l'offense ait été oubliée. Ce qui c'était passé à Poudlard était cependant si grave et la touchait de façon si personnelle que ce serait un véritable miracle si elle parvenait à tenir Hélène Marlier dans l'ignorance, même si elle avait remporté haut la main le premier match de ce jeu de dupe.

Lorsque Lupin, après l'avoir retrouvée en gare de King's Cross l'avait entrainée jusque sur le pas de la porte de sa grand-mère via un Portoloin, la Serdaigle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de sonner à la porte, mais s'était interposée et lui avait intimé l'ordre, avec un regard noir et un visage crispé, de ne pas souffler mot des évènements, ni de Severus Snape. L'homme avait eut l'air un peu désarçonné, mais s'était contenté de hocher la tête tandis qu'Emilie prenait les choses en main, saluant sa grand-mère sur un ton enjoué, lui présentant l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal (sans préciser le délicat problème de sa lycanthropie) et le remerciant de l'avoir ramenée en France, alors que Snape était « retenu à Poudlard ». La réaction de la grand-mère d'Emilie avait toutefois pris de court les deux arrivants, quand elle avait déclaré, les lèvres pincées et avec un air fâché, que le père de sa petite-fille l'avait déjà prévenue.

La Moldue avait pourtant retrouvé toute sa courtoisie, paraissant apprécier Lupin dès le premier regard, mais regrettant qu'ils ne puissent échanger plus facilement. En effet, Remus Lupin n'avait que des souvenirs un peu chancelants de ses cours de français et Emilie avait été très satisfaite de devoir jouer les interprètes, pouvant ainsi contrôler la conversation. Si Hélène Marlier avait eu l'intention de tirer les vers du nez de « l'ami » de Severus Snape (une définition si saugrenue qu'Emilie était sûre que son visage et celui de Lupin avaient dû arborer la même expression stupéfaite), elle avait dû y renoncer, ne voulant de toute évidence pas mêler sa petite-fille à son enquête. Emilie ne désirait pas non plus que Lupin parle trop, aussi s'estimait-elle particulièrement satisfaite du tour d'avaient pris les choses.

.

Bercée par le clapotis des vagues qu'elle entendait au loin, malgré les voix des enfants autour d'elle dont certains poussaient de tels cris qu'on en venait presque à se demander si on les égorgeait, Emilie ouvrit un œil et fit un effort surhumain pour attraper le dernier polar de Patricia Highsmith, une intrigue compliquée à souhait et suffisamment affreuse pour lui procurer quelques frissons et occuper son esprit à rechercher le ou les coupables, sans se préoccuper de la réalité.

A côté d'elle, sa grand-mère était assise sur une petite chaise de plage pliable, ses jambes minces étendues et croisées au niveau des chevilles, la tête aux cheveux bouclés un peu rejetée en arrière, les yeux abrités par de grosses lunettes de soleil un peu démodées. Il était impossible de déterminer si la lecture des forfaits d'Annibal Lecter effrayait Hélène Marlier, mais Emilie secoua la tête avec un sourire en constatant que même sur une plage surpeuplée, posée sur une serviette éponge rose-bonbon, sa grand-mère réussissait presque à passer pour une star de cinéma.

ooooo

« Je prends le courrier ! »

Laissant là la valise qu'elle avait montée en haut des escaliers, Emilie redescendit les marches quatre à quatre et s'empara du paquet de lettres et de prospectus qui s'était accumulé dans la boîte fixée contre la porte. Le tri fut vite fait, d'un côté les factures, les quelques cartes postales de collègues de sa grand-mère et de l'autre, le courrier qui lui était destiné. Le service d'abonnement de _La_ _Gazette du sorcier_ avait délivré ce matin les numéros qu'elle avait ratés en suspendant son abonnement pour la semaine et elle roula les journaux ensemble, en prenant soin de ne laisser voir que la dernière page, celle qui était d'ordinaire consacrée aux résultats des matchs de Quidditch, aux mots croisés et aux recettes culinaires. Sa grand-mère ne comprenait peut-être pas l'anglais, mais il était inutile de lui mettre sous le nez une édition portant les mots « Horrendous murders ! » imprimés en énormes caractères noirs sur une demi-page.

Une lettre venait d'une ancienne amie de Beaux-Bâtons, Isabelle Meslin, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis un an. Leur correspondance n'était pas très assidue et ressemblait plus à un devoir qu'à la poursuite d'une amitié très forte. Deux autres enveloppes retinrent son attention : l'une, anodine, portait pourtant au revers le nom et l'adresse de Belinda. Emilie retourna la lettre et examina le timbre qui avait bel été bien été affranchi à un bureau de poste moldu. La seconde missive était plus exotique et c'était presque un miracle qu'elle fut parvenue à bon port. L'enveloppe paraissait avoir été bricolée avec un reste de papier cadeau, l'adresse écrite de façon anarchique et le timbre collé au beau milieu. L'expéditeur n'avait pas laissé ses coordonnées, mais il y avait fort à parier qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier qui n'avait sans doute pas vu souvent de courrier moldu…

« Mon Dieu ! s'exclama Hélène Marlier et éclatant de rire : qui a bien pu t'envoyer ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien, rétorqua Emilie qui pinça un peu les lèvres pour contenir son hilarité.

-Il n'y a pas de courrier mélangé à la publicité, tu as vérifié ?

-Oui, oui. Il n'y a pas de lettre de Poudlard…

-Comment ça ? »

Emilie perdit son sourire et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en regardant le carrelage.

« Je devrais avoir les résultats des BUSEs, normalement c'est à la mi-juillet…

-Oh, tu sais, les choses sont peut-être un peu désorganisées après ce qui s'est passé, Emilie leva des yeux alarmés vers le visage de sa grand-mère, mais celle-ci poursuivit sans rien remarquer : tes amies ont-elles reçu quelque chose ?

-Euh, je ne sais pas… je leur avais dit que je n'étais pas joignable par hibou pendant une semaine…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais été oubliée. Et en parlant de hibou, vas donc vérifier si Laudanum est venu régulièrement manger. »

.

Non seulement Laudanum n'avait pas négligé sa santé, mais en plus il avait laissé suffisamment de crottes dans sa cage et aux alentours pour l'occuper pendant plusieurs jours. Armée d'une éponge, d'une bassine d'eau chaude et d'un gratte vitre, Emilie s'acharnait depuis une bonne demi-heure tout en promettant mille supplices à sa grand-mère qui estimait qu'il était important qu'elle réalise certaines tâches « normalement ». Pas de baguette magique, mais de l'huile de coude. Heureusement, elle n'aurait ensuite qu'à ratisser l'herbe du jardin et le tour serait joué. Agacée par les barreaux de la cage qui entravaient le nettoyage, Emilie abandonna un instant ses récriminations muettes qui tournaient essentiellement autour de la nécessité qu'éprouvaient _certaines_ _personnes_ à lui faire récurer des chaudrons ou des cages de hiboux, soi-disant pour son bien et son éducation, et lâcha l'éponge avant de se débarrasser de ses gants en caoutchouc. La radio déversait des flots de variété et elle entendait au loin sa grand-mère fredonner. Jugeant qu'elle pouvait bien s'octroyer une petite pause, elle alla s'assoir sur la vieille balançoire et prit ses deux lettres.

(…) _nous ne sommes peut-être plus à l'abri ici. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je vais quitter l'Angleterre. C'est irréel, mais en même temps j'en ai parfois les larmes aux yeux._ (…) _Mon père essaye encore de convaincre ma sœur de venir avec nous, mais elle estime qu'elle ne risque rien, qu'elle est une Sang-mêlée comme beaucoup d'autres_.

Emilie leva un peu les yeux et regarda sans vraiment la voir la façade de briques de la maison, toutes fenêtres ouvertes, baignée par un grand soleil. Elle ne reprit pas sa lecture avant plusieurs minutes et dû se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de pleurer en relisant le début de la lettre de Belinda.

_Chère Emilie, J'ai peur de devoir te communiquer une mauvaise nouvelle : je pars avec mes parents et ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard. J'ai de la peine à l'idée que nous ne nous retrouverons pas sur le quai 9 3/4 en septembre et un peu honte à l'idée que nous serons à l'abri quand d'autres seront menacés. Ma mère est une Moldue. Mon père n'a pas d'illusions et je suis aussi pessimiste sur ce qui risque d'arriver. Je sais que tu n'as pas lu les derniers numéros de _La Gazette du sorcier_, mais tu as dû aussi remarquer qu'aucune action n'avait été prise contre les Mangemorts responsables de la mort de Dumbledore et qu'aucun journaliste n'avait osé les nommer. Lis attentivement les derniers numéros et réfléchis, interroge chaque phrase, pense à tout ce qui n'est pas dit_.

Emilie pinça les lèvres et rejeta la tête en arrière, calée par l'une des cordes de la balançoire. D'ici elle voyait le papier bleu de l'un des murs de sa chambre et la boule chinoise de papier blanc qui lui servait de lustre. Elle avait entassé les numéros de _La Gazette du sorcier_ dans son coffre, mais n'avait pas eu le temps, ni le désir, de se plonger dedans et d'y lire l'énumération des morts et des disparus. Elle ressentait tout d'un coup le besoin urgent de courir s'enfermer au premier étage pour les lire, mais elle restait convaincue qu'elle ne devait surtout pas éveiller le moindre soupçon de sa grand-mère sur les évènements qui se déroulaient en Angleterre. D'une certaine manière, ce qui c'était passé en haut de la Tour d'astronomie restait pour elle un drame strictement personnel et elle avait du mal à voir et admettre le reste du tableau.

_N'essaye pas de m'envoyer un hibou : quand tu auras cette lettre, nous serons déjà loin. Il est à craindre que le courrier sera surveillé : tu te rappelles d'Ombrage, il y a deux ans ? Si elle a pu faire cela à Poudlard, peut-être qu'un ministère à la solde des Mangemorts sera capable de l'étendre aux citoyens ordinaires ? J'ai déjà écrit à Lucrezia et Ann : elles vont désormais utiliser la poste moldue. Je sais que cela ne te posera pas le moindre problème (tu dois d'ailleurs être la seule à être à l'aise dans le monde moldu, je pense). Lucrezia et Ann devraient s'en sortir aussi. Elles m'ont dit qu'elles préviendraient Peter, Jonathan et les autres. Espérons qu'ils arriveront à se rappeler de coller un timbre et qu'ils ne confondront pas une boîte aux lettres avec une poubelle…_

Emilie rit malgré elle et sortit de sa poche sa seconde missive, celle qui proclamait de son expéditeur était soit un attardé mental, soit étranger aux us et coutumes de l'humanité civilisée. Un examen plus poussé de l'écriture lui permit d'identifier sa correspondante : alors qu'elle s'attendait presque à trouver un courrier de Peter Strattford dont elle se souvenait du goût pour l'encre argentée deux ans auparavant, les caractères soignés et ronds, ainsi que les petits cercles sur les i, trahissaient la main d'Ann Merrywhistle. Emilie se promit d'envoyer avec sa réponse un schéma illustrant une enveloppe _correctement_ remplie et commença sa lecture.

(…)_ je préférais avoir ton accord avant de donner ton adresse à Jonathan et Melinda Bobbin, « mademoiselle-ingrédients », tu te souviens ? Lucrezia se charge de prévenir Peter (est-ce que je me trompe ou cela ressemble-t-il à une tentative de rabibochage ?)_.

Emilie souffla un peu et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en souriant. Lucrezia avait passé un an dans une quasi abstinence et en réservant à son ancien petit ami un véritable arsenal de regards réprobateurs et de réflexions acides… tout en trahissant un attachement un peu suspect.

La Gazette du sorcier_ ne donne presque plus de nouvelles en dehors de remaniements ministériels et d'articles sociologiques soporifiques, mais inquiétants. Lis et dis-moi ce que tu penses de toutes ces études sur l'histoire de la sorcellerie et des « grands hommes ». Par contre, Belinda a relevé beaucoup d'évènements inexpliqués dans la presse moldue. Lucrezia va passer acheter régulièrement le _Times_ : elle est la plus proche d'un lotissement moldu. Est-ce que les journaux français parlent de ce qui se passe en Angleterre ?_

Emilie fronça les sourcils et se promit d'acheter le dernier numéro de _L'Echo des sorciers_ quand elle irait dans l'Allée des Merveilles. La suite de la missive d'Ann était consacrée aux divers cancans en provenance des anciens élèves de Poudlard et le récit de son attente des résultats des BUSEs. La dernière phrase reprenait les mises en garde du début et de Belinda :

_Continue à m'envoyer Laudanum de temps à autre, mais ne donne de nouvelles importantes que par courrier moldu_.

Le nom de l'oiseau fit revenir Emilie à la réalité et elle jeta un regard sombre en direction de la cage entrouverte et à moitié nettoyée. Le bruit de la machine à laver en plein essorage qui semblait vouloir s'élancer à travers la cuisine envahissait le jardin et sa grand-mère ne paraissait pas être à proximité. Jugeant qu'elle pouvait agir en toute sécurité, elle s'empara de sa baguette restée dans la poche arrière de son jean et lança un Recuro sur la cage, en arrêtant le sort un peu avant son achèvement naturel. Ainsi, la cage était propre, mais pas trop reluisante et pouvait témoigner de façon plausible des efforts ménagers de la sorcière.

ooooo

_Potion de dégrisement_

_Versez un litre d'eau de source __fraîche__ [à température ambiante] dans un chaudron. Faites réchauffer et déposez-y 30 grammes de feuilles d'épinard séchées [ne pas les briser], 5 grammes de marjolaine, 8 grammes de barlommée [attention, elle doit avoir été récoltée au solstice d'été, vérifier que les épines sont grises argentées et pas noircies]. Porter lentement à ébullition et mettre de côté les résidus solides [ne pas transvaser, utiliser une écumoire]. Ajouter la mélisse et le sirop d'arlimère gris [le feu doit être baissé pour que le mélange reste chaud, sans même frémir]. _

Emilie plissa un peu les yeux et mit presque le nez sur la page pour déchiffrer une addition dans la marge.

_[Barlommée : 6, 5 grammes suffisent.]_

.

Elle éloigna la lampe et cala un peu mieux le coussin dans son dos. Elle avait enfoui le livre de Potions de Snape dans le fond de son coffre et ne l'avait ouvert qu'en revenant de vacances. Elle avait eu beau savoir à quoi s'attendre (après tout, la rumeur des exploits de Potter en Potions avait fait le tour de l'école et elle avait été témoin de la colère noire de Theodore Nott lorsqu'il avait découvert que Potter avait triché toute l'année), la lecture du vieux livre de classe la laissait ahurie. Quel âge avait eu Snape ? 16 ans ? À 16 ans il avait entièrement révisé son manuel, modifié plusieurs recettes et trahissait des connaissances exceptionnelles en Potions et Botanique. Sans parler des Sortilèges… ici et là, il avait noté des sorts nouveaux ou des variations, souvent peu recommandables, mais dont l'efficacité ne faisait aucun doute pour Emilie.

La lecture du manuel n'avait fait qu'embrouiller un peu plus ses sentiments à l'égard de son père. Quand elle se plongeait dans le livre, qu'elle en étudiait chaque page et scrutait le moindre caractère, elle ne voyait que le talent et l'imagination d'un futur Maître des Potions. Elle n'éprouvait que de l'admiration et, soyons honnêtes, un petit brin de jalousie : elle s'était crue douée, mais si elle avait brillé par rapport à ses camarades de classe, cela était sans commune mesure avec l'écho du talent de ce garçon à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Elle était parfois assaillie par le découragement, mais il suffisait d'un regard vers la petite caisse contenant son équipement flambant neuf de Potions pour qu'elle reprenne un peu courage et se rappelle qu'un Maître des Potions, le même qui avait annoté son manuel vingt ans auparavant, la jugeait capable de réussir dans ce domaine.

Ça, c'était avant de se remémorer les actes de Snape.

Elle se croyait lucide, mais elle préférait se cacher de la vérité et cette dissimulation prenait des formes diverses. Elle avait entendu ce qu'avait révélé Flitwick, ce qu'avait confirmé Lupin, ce qu'avait colporté la rumeur publique, mais combien de fois ne s'était-elle pas dit que seule la parole de Potter établissait que Snape était un meurtrier ? Cependant, elle ne pouvait nier la disparition du Maître des Potions dans le sillage des Mangemorts, ni d'ailleurs, la préméditation de son départ. Paradoxalement, cette découverte lui avait fait plus mal que d'apprendre ce que l'on reprochait à Snape. Il lui avait menti, avait joué la comédie pendant des jours, des semaines. Avait-il jamais été sincère ? Elle était bien placée pour savoir que son père n'abandonnait que rarement, même en sa présence, son usage de l'Occlumencie. Pourquoi ? Sa naïveté lui avait un jour suggéré que cela lui permettait de supporter certaines choses, comme le mépris qu'il essuyait chaque jour à Poudlard, et lui procurait un bon moyen de dissimuler ses émotions. Si on allait par là, c'était aussi un excellent moyen de jouer un rôle. Son imagination lui avait fourni une myriade de justifications, d'interprétations des actes et humeurs de son père, mais avait-il seulement une fois confirmé ses romans qu'elle avait bâtis dans sa tête ?

Il avait prétendu regretter ses actes, son adhésion au groupe des thuriféraires de Voldemort et avoué être un espion au service de Dumbledore. C'était vrai, dans une certaine mesure : elle avait assisté à une partie des évènements consécutifs à la bataille du Département des Mystères, mais il pouvait aussi s'agir d'un leurre et l'espion avait peut-être pu renforcer sa couverture de Mangemort repenti. Si c'était le cas, il avait quand même failli y rester… Elle avait cru qu'il tenait à elle. Il lui avait donné des cours de Potions avancées quand on savait qu'il détestait enseigner, mais elle avait peut-être tout simplement piqué son intérêt parce qu'elle était un peu douée en Potions. Les yeux d'Emilie se posèrent sur la caisse contenant ses affaires de Potions et les livres qu'elle avait reçus à Noël : il savait qu'elle adorait les Potions, elle était si facile à manipuler…

Les yeux dans le vague, regardant droit devant elle dans la chambre en grande partie plongée dans l'obscurité, Emilie se mordit l'intérieur des joues et respira un peu plus profondément en se souvenant des rares fois (deux !) où il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Il avait dit qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas… et lui avait demandé de lui pardonner. Emilie renifla. Pardonner quoi ? Leur dispute ? Ce qu'il allait faire ? Elle ne savait toujours pas quelle rage l'avait poussée à l'attaquer sur un terrain aussi délicat que celui des sentiments amoureux. Il avait admis n'avoir pas vraiment aimé sa mère à elle. Avait-il aimé quelqu'un, quand même ? Qu'il aille au diable ! Elle essuya maladroitement ses yeux et pressa le bout du pouce et de l'index à la naissance de son nez en fermant les paupières. Comment avait-il pu pousser la cruauté à la reconnaître, à l'entrainer dans ses jeux malsains de Sangs-pur et Sangs-mêlé, à lui donner même un objet ayant appartenu à sa mère, en sachant à quel point tout cela comptait pour une enfant qui n'avait rien su de son père et été élevée par une grand-mère, pour la laisser ensuite de côté, sans même sourciller à la pensée de l'infamie allait nécessairement rejaillir sur elle quand ses actes seraient connus ?

Emilie joua un instant avec la petite bague d'argent qu'elle portait attachée à une chaîne autour du cou. Eileen Prince. Elle ne savait rien d'elle, si ce n'est qu'elle avait eu une vie malheureuse, rejetée de sa famille et de la société des Sangs-pur, mariée à un alcoolique. Snape ne voulait pas qu'elle porte la bague à la main. Pourquoi ? Parce que cela lui évoquait sa mère ? Il éprouvait donc des sentiments envers _quelqu'un_ ? Il la lui avait donnée pourtant. Devait-elle croire qu'il l'aimait un peu, _elle aussi_ ?

Emilie replia les jambes devant elle et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Elle ne désirait rien plus que de pouvoir parler, mais qui accepterait de l'écouter ? Alessandro était à des centaines de kilomètres et, même s'il avait eu la gentillesse de lui téléphoner longuement la veille, elle sentait qu'il ne comprenait pas. Snape n'était pour lui qu'un assassin. Il avait sans doute raison. Lucrezia pourrait comprendre intellectuellement ses problèmes, mais elle ne les partagerait pas. Belinda était partie et Emilie s'en sentait presque responsable : après tout, c'était la mort de Dumbledore qui avait tout déclenché. Theodore aurait parlé avec elle, lui, même de choses dérangeantes. Ils étaient presque dans le même cas : enfants de Mangemorts tous les deux, il y avait au moins un aspect de la situation qu'il aurait partagé. Mais Theodore était injoignable, cloîtré dans sa maison, comptant sans doute les jours avant la rentrée, vers la liberté. Emilie s'installa confortablement sous les couvertures, donna deux bons coups de poing dans son oreiller et revit en imagination le parquet un peu poussiéreux de la bibliothèque de Poudlard avec Theodore près d'elle, ses cheveux perpétuellement emmêlés et ses yeux bleus.

ooooo

Tac-tac-tac.

Tac-tac-tac.

Tac.

Hélène Marlier posa son bol de café, se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Un gros hiboux au plumage brun se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait avec insistance dans la cuisine. A peu de distance, elle aperçut Laudanum perché sur une branche du cerisier.

« Un hibou. Je ne le connais pas, celui-là. »

A force d'ouvrir la fenêtre aux hiboux des amis de sa petite-fille, elle était en mesure de les reconnaître, pour la plupart, et avait ses préférés, ceux à qui elle réservait toujours un petit biscuit ou un morceau de brioche quand les autres, moins en faveur, n'avaient droit qu'à une larmichette de pain. Valium, le hibou d'Alessandro Gabelli (le meilleur ami d'Emilie selon ses dires, mais Hélène Marlier était soupçonneuse), était un habitué des lieux, toujours à lambiner dans la cuisine, sachant qu'il arriverait à extorquer des friandises avant de reprendre sa route. Cet oiseau en revanche, ne lui disait rien du tout.

Emilie acheva de mâcher un morceau de tartine et s'approcha. Non, elle non plus ne le connaissait pas, mais elle identifia soudain la missive attachée à sa patte. Une enveloppe blanche et un gros sceau rouge. Un courrier officiel. La gorge sèche, elle avala avec peine et ouvrit enfin elle-même la fenêtre.

_Mademoiselle Emilie Snape, _

_Vous vous êtes présentée à l'examen des BUSEs, session 1997, lieu : Poudlard._

_Les résultats comportent vos notes à l'examen écrit et oral, ainsi que la moyenne obtenue. Seule cette moyenne est officiellement prise en compte. Vos résultats sont enregistrés officiellement au bureau de l'Education du Ministère de la Magie. Toute réclamation devra être soumise au chef du bureau qui décidera, le cas échéant, de sa recevabilité._

_En vous priant d'agréer, Mademoiselle _(…)_._

Le hibou hululait de plus en plus fort, trouvant que la friandise tardait à venir mais Emilie n'entendait rien. Agacée, Hélène Marlier lui fit signe de quitter les lieux d'un revers de la main. Vexé, le volatile s'élança du rebord de la fenêtre, non en y avoir abandonné la trace de son dédain.

Emilie prit une profonde inspiration et regarda le deuxième feuillet qui contenait les notes. Elle lut, mais eut l'impression de ne pas enregistrer ni comprendre, aussi elle recommença, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Potions, O, à l'oral et à l'écrit. Elle s'y attendait, mais elle était tout de même soulagée de ne pas avoir failli dans cette matière. Elle se força à lire les choses dans l'ordre. Métamorphose, E. Défense contre les Forces du mal, E. Botanique, O ! Elle regarda attentivement les notes à l'écrit et à l'oral : de justesse, mais elle avait bien obtenu un O ! Sortilèges, O. Histoire de la Magie, E. Astronomie, A. Il était vrai qu'elle ne s'était pas foulée. Venaient ensuite les options : Runes, O, Arithmancie, A. Elle eut envie soudain de sautiller comme une gamine et eut presque des démangeaisons dans les doigts à l'idée d'écrire un mot triomphant à Theodore qui l'avait fait réviser toute l'année. Hélas ! Elle devrait patienter jusqu'à la rentrée… Les matières non magiques étaient à la fin et si elle avait réussi les langues et l'histoire haut la main, elle devait se contenter d'un P peu glorieux en math et en géographie. Soulagée, elle examina encore la feuille, comme si elle pouvait mémoriser ses résultats et l'abandonna à sa grand-mère dont le visage arbora bientôt un grand sourire.

O en Potions, Botanique, Sortilèges et Runes, A en Arithmancie : elle avait rempli sa mission et avait fait mieux que l'objectif fixé par Snape. Elle restait dans la course pour une hypothétique carrière de Maître des Potions. En un instant, elle sentit la joie et sa fierté la quitter : pourquoi se souciait-elle encore de ce qu'il pensait d'elle ?

ooooo

« Allô ?

-Emilie ?

-Salut ! Ça va ? »

La jeune fille jeta un œil autour d'elle et continua à chuchoter, malgré le Silencio qu'elle avait lancé sur le bout de couloir qu'elle occupait, juste dans l'entrée, où était placé le téléphone. Alessandro avait déjà téléphoné plusieurs fois, mais il avait fallu faire attention à leur conversation car la grand-mère d'Emilie, du fait de l'emplacement de l'appareil, risquait d'entendre une partie de leurs échanges. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Alessandro avait envoyé un message à son amie en lui demandant si elle pouvait s'arranger pour répondre au téléphone à 2 heures du matin, en veillant à atténuer la sonnerie le plus possible.

« Dans l'ensemble, c'est brillant, je trouve ! »

Emilie coinça le combiné contre son épaule et s'assit maladroitement le dos au mur.

« Merci. Oui, c'est bon, je suis même surprise de certains résultats, rit Emilie.

-C'est vrai que l'Arithmancie… fit Alessandro d'une voix songeuse avant d'ajouter : tu as bien travaillé et ça a fini par payer ! »

Emilie laissa passer la remarque et écouta l'Italien dont le ton soudain moins enjoué trahissait le trouble.

« Tu lis _La Gazette du sorcier_ ?

-Oui. J'ai vu, ajouta la jeune fille comprenant l'allusion.

-Ils traquent les sorciers issus de Moldus. On raconte que des procès se préparent.

-Des procès ?

-Tu as lu l'article de Veliatus, sur les baguettes magiques ?

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Il suffit de demander à un fabricant de baguettes : si tu peux manier une baguette magique, tu es un sorcier, point.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas ce que suggérait l'article et…

-Et il faut supposer que des Moldus qui ne connaissent rien à la magie, grâce au fameux décret du secret, volent des baguettes magiques et, par une maîtrise soudaine et inexpliquée de la Magie noire, s'emparent du pouvoir de bons petits sorciers qui se transforment alors en pauvres Cracmols ? »

La voix d'Emilie avait escaladé dans les aigus et elle entendit son ami rire à l'autre bout du fil.

« Mon Dieu, ça, c'est digne du _Chicaneur_ ! Tu pourrais postuler comme éditorialiste…

-_Le Chicaneur_ ? »

Alessandro se rendit compte que la Française ne devait pas connaître cette publication et lui expliqua en peu de mots ce dont il retournait :

« … c'est maintenant le seul journal à dire la vérité, au milieu d'articles farfelus, je te l'accorde, mais il dénonce les mensonges du Ministère et se paye la tête de la plupart des plumes bien-pensantes de _La_ _Gazette du sorcier_.

-Peux-tu m'envoyer…

-Oui, bien sûr, coupa Alessandro sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase. Emilie… tu as vu les listes des sorciers convoqués pour interrogatoire ?

-Oui, répondit-elle laconiquement.

-Clark, Lawrence, Babinski. Ce n'étaient pas des amis, mais quand même…

-Granger.

-Oui, elle aussi et pourtant elle est encore scolarisée. C'est pire… hésita Alessandro.

-Comment cela ?

-Et bien, il paraît que tous les élèves issus de parents moldus sont exclus _de facto_ de Poudlard.

-Quoi ?

-Ces élèves n'ont pas reçu leur lettre avec les formalités habituelles de rentrée et la liste des livres à acheter. Rien du tout. »

Emilie ne chercha pas à savoir comment un Slytherin, dont la maison n'accueillait aucun élève issu de Moldus, pouvait bien savoir ça, mais fronça les sourcils et eut soudain un peu froid. Elle se recroquevilla et reprit :

« Tu as déjà reçu ta lettre ?

-Oui ! affirma Alessandro, un peu surpris : pas toi ?

-Non, souffla Emilie.

-Attends ! interrompit son interlocuteur, sentant la gêne de son amie : il fallait que tes résultats des BUSEs soient enregistrés, ça doit être ça !

-Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça soudain Emilie, soulagée.

-Dis… Alessandro avait baissé la voix et elle l'entendit soupirer plusieurs fois : tu vas revenir à Poudlard ?

-Euh… oui, finit par répondre la jeune fille devenue inquiète.

-Oui, je suppose que tu n'as pas le choix…

-Où veux-tu en venir ? »

Emilie avait posé la question par pure forme, devinant déjà ce qui taraudait le garçon.

« Ecoute… je ne suis pas sûr de retourner là-bas… constatant qu'elle ne l'interrompait pas, Alessandro continua en hésitant un peu : j'ai honte… mais après ce qui s'est passé…

-C'est sûr, finit par commenter Emilie.

-Je n'ai pas pris de décision, mais mon père n'arrête pas de me poser des questions : il lit _La Gazette du sorcier_. Ma mère n'a encore rien dit, mais quand elle s'y mettra, ce sera terrible… »

Son amie sourit, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Madame Gabelli. Curieux, comme Alessandro pouvait avoir l'air si sûr de lui à Poudlard et être dans ses petits souliers quand il s'agissait de ses parents…

« Si tes parents refusent de te laisser partir…

-Depuis le temps que je dis que tu aurais dû être une Slytherin, ironisa Alessandro : oui, j'aurais là l'excuse parfaite. Je peux trouver un moyen de les fléchir, ou de contourner l'interdiction, même si j'aimerais ne pas en venir là. »

Il y eu un silence et elle imagina presque l'Italien en train de frissonner de son côté.

« C'est ta décision.

-Oui, mais cela ne la rend pas plus facile à prendre. »

Emilie remonta pensivement les marches menant à l'étage, veillant à ne pas faire craquer les lames de parquet. Arrivée à bon port, elle se coucha douillettement dans les couvertures et, tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, se demanda si elle avait vraiment envie de retourner à Poudlard.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : les prénoms italiens masculins finissent souvent en o, mais aussi en e, et aussi en i, et même parfois en a. Calimero, naaaaan, franchement. Galaad panique un peu, mais il est bête, il le mérite, na ! Merci pour ton commentaire, Fishina !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 6**

Il avait évité d'y venir pendant plusieurs jours, puis s'était contenté d'y faire quelques apparitions, toujours bien droit, cantonné au milieu de la pièce, mais les yeux presque scotchés au sol. Il avait d'abord pensé tout laisser en état, mais il s'était rendu à l'évidence : jamais il ne supporterait d'évoluer dans cette pièce et les appartements attenants si toutes les traces d'une vie consacrée à la magie, la vie d'un autre, restaient là à témoigner de l'homme qu'il avait tué. Tué sur ordre, mais seul le verbe importait là-dedans.

Snape tritura la grosse chevalière qu'il portait à la main droite. Il n'avait jamais porté de bijou, et cette bague le dérangeait, d'une gêne physique et métaphorique. L'anneau était lourd, sans doute en or, et portait l'écu de Poudlard, frappé des emblèmes des quatre maisons. Il symbolisait la fonction directoriale, mais n'avait aucun pouvoir : ce n'était qu'un insigne. L'objet lui avait été laissé par Dumbledore qui lui avait enjoint de le prendre dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau lorsqu'il lui avait transmis la charge de directeur et les pouvoirs qui y étaient liés.

Le vieillard avait roulé tout le monde : ses collègues, le Ministère, le Bureau des Bienfaiteurs. Tout le monde croyait que ce bureau désignait le directeur de l'école, mais il y avait une faille, essentielle, dans ce système : l'ancien directeur avait en effet la possibilité de choisir lui-même son successeur et de lui conférer tous les pouvoirs, en quelque sorte. Dumbledore avait déjà démissionné lorsqu'il avait été assassiné, mais ça, c'était un petit détail que tout le monde ignorait. Le plan comportait tout de même un risque : il supposait que Voldemort et sa clique auraient circonvenu le Ministère de la Magie avant l'élection d'un nouveau directeur et que Snape aurait réussi à rester dans les bonnes grâces de son maître et surtout, qu'il serait parvenu à devenir le candidat idéal des Mangemorts. S'il échouait, expliquer comment il avait pu être directeur depuis des semaines, en secret, lui vaudrait selon toute vraisemblance un aller simple pour le tombeau. Snape, toutefois, avait appliqué sa formidable intelligence et son sens de la manipulation pour orienter sans relâche les opérations de prise de pouvoir du Ministère et surtout la question de l'éducation. Les dés étaient pipés : il était en place depuis trop longtemps pour être mis de côté et, même si Bellatrix et plusieurs autres traquaient la moindre faute, son comportement d'espion à la solde de Voldemort était jugé irréprochable.

L'homme en noir examina la pièce. Les Elfes avaient exécuté ses ordres et remisé les artefacts accumulés par son prédécesseur, mais malgré cela, sa mémoire lui renvoyait l'image des lieux du vivant de Dumbledore, l'emplacement des objets, des œuvres d'art qu'il avait accumulées et que le chef des Slytherin avait eu le temps d'examiner au cours des innombrables conciliabules qu'il avait tenu avec le vieux sorcier. Les lieux le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il évitait de lever les yeux vers les parois.

Les occupants des portraits, ceux qui avaient du moins fait l'effort de se réveiller, étaient trop avisés pour tenter d'engager la conversation avec le Slytherin. Phineas Black se contentait de hochements de tête. Un portrait était couvert d'un drap blanc. Il ne s'agissait pas d'en dissimuler l'occupant aux yeux du nouveau directeur (l'étoffe attirait le regard et produisait plutôt l'effet contraire), mais de faire comprendre au sujet représenté que son intervention n'était pas souhaitée. Albus Dumbledore pouvait se rendre dans les portraits voisins à sa convenance, mais il respectait l'ordre muet de Snape et ne quittait pas son cadre lorsque le Maître des Potions était présent. Depuis que l'objet était apparu sur le mur, Snape ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, n'avait jamais levé les yeux sur la représentation fidèle de l'ancien directeur. Le drap rappelait à Dumbledore que sa parole n'était pas la bienvenue, mais faisait l'effet d'un linceul aux yeux de l'homme en noir qui éprouvait du mal à faire face à ce rappel perpétuel de l'homicide qu'il avait perpétré. Il n'était toutefois pas encore prêt à revoir Albus Dumbledore ni à entendre le son de sa voix, même en sachant que l'objet n'était que l'écho de l'homme qu'il représentait, dont il possédait aussi les souvenirs et les expressions.

« Professeur Snape ? »

Le Maître des Potions se tourna et fronça les sourcils en regardant Phineas Black.

« Cette petite enquête dans le Somerset a-t-elle été fructueuse ? »

Snape inclina la tête.

« Oui, professeur, je vous remercie.

-Je vous en prie, professeur Snape. Hum… l'occupant du portrait se racla la gorge et envoya un regard lourd de sous-entendus en direction du portrait voisin, tout en esquissant une moue ennuyée : il a été porté à mon attention… Phineas Black humecta ses lèvres et poursuivit, que mon honorable voisin sollicitait un entretien avec vous… »

Le ton sur lequel l'homme au turban avait exprimé sa commission ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait de son « honorable voisin ». Le visage de Snape était difficilement visible, en grande partie caché par de longues mèches de cheveux noirs. Ses mains, en revanche, étaient crispées, au bout des longues manches sombres de ses habits, leur pâleur encore soulignée par les poignets blancs de la chemise qui dépassaient de la veste boutonnée strictement. Le Maître des Potions ne répondit pas, mais murmura un sortilège et le drap blanc qui couvrait le portrait de Dumbledore s'écarta.

Il y eu un long silence : l'occupant du portrait finit par comprendre que l'homme face à lui ne lèverait pas la tête pour soutenir son regard.

« Severus, mon garçon…

-Professeur Dumbledore, coupa immédiatement le Slytherin d'une voix atone.

-Severus… reprit l'occupant du portrait, comme désarçonné par le ton formel que son interlocuteur avait employé avec délibération : ce qui est passé est passé et nous savons tous deux la vérité…

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réclamé l'épée de Gryffondor », déclara d'une voix tranchante le Slytherin, surprenant encore une fois l'image d'Albus Dumbledore.

Phineas Black tenta d'avancer, sans succès, sa tête dans le cadre de son portrait, son visage arborant une expression préoccupée.

« Justement ce que nous pensions, réfléchit Dumbledore : quand doit-il…

-La semaine dernière, coupa Snape, soudain furieux de constater que portrait ou non, la personne devant lui paraissait toujours se délecter autant de complots en tous genres. Je lui ai fourni une copie, copie qu'il a confiée à Bellatrix, acheva-t-il avec un profond dédain en croisant les bras.

-Et Tom n'a rien soupçonné ? »

Snape dut se faire violence pour ne pas regarder son interlocuteur, à la fois piqué de voir ses compétences mises en doute et surpris de sentir presque physiquement la colère du portrait de l'ancien directeur. Quelle portion de la personne décédée contenaient réellement ces portraits ?

« Je me suis procuré une vieille épée d'un modèle sensiblement proche…

-Quel intermédiaire ? »

Cette fois-ci, le Maître des Potions se retint à grand peine d'aboyer :

« Les épées ne sont pas ce qui manque ici, à Poudlard, et, à moins que monsieur Rusard ne tienne un compte exact de chaque armure et objet rouillé du château, je crois que nous pouvons être sûrs de ne pas être trahis. J'ai opéré moi-même la transformation, continua Snape en passant sous silence à difficulté de l'entreprise et la fatigue colossale qui s'en était suivi –la Magie noire exigeait toujours un prix- : et j'ai contacté Griphook qui y a appliqué quelques sortilèges gobelins qui tromperont n'importe quel sorcier.

-Bien… bien, Severus reprit Dumbledore d'une voix où perçait la contrition : pardonne-moi, je crois que l'inaction me pèse… »

Snape lui tourna le dos avec brusquerie, mais ne quitta pas la pièce.

« Le jeune Malefoy ? A-t-il été inquiété ?

-Il a tenu son rôle avec brio et le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble estimer la mission remplie. Quant à la _justice_, vous seriez surpris, Albus, de voir comment elle peut être aveugle et oublieuse », railla l'homme en noir avant de poursuivre en relatant l'ensemble des faits survenus depuis le mois de mai à l'ancien directeur.

La conversation aurait pu paraître tout à fait normale à n'importe quel auditeur, à ceci près qu'elle avait lieu entre un homme bien vivant et le portrait d'un sorcier décédé, et que l'homme debout au milieu de la pièce continuait à tourner obstinément le dos à son interlocuteur.

« Quelle est ta position auprès de Tom, Severus ?

-La meilleure possible, soupira Snape : Bellatrix est neutralisée pour l'instant et je ne suis pas sûr que le retour imminent de Lucius Malefoy ou Saturnus Nott y change quoi que soit. Nott m'est de toutes façons favorable.

-Bien, approuva Dumbledore en hochant la tête : et le Bureau des Bienfaiteurs ?

-Il va rejeter les candidatures de Minerva et Filius. Minerva pour des raisons d'âge et Filius pour raisons de sang mêlé à une créature magique… Ombrage est en train de concocter une mise à l'écart de tous ceux issus de mariages entre sorciers et créatures magiques, commenta le Maître des Potions en levant les yeux au ciel, une expression que ne put voir son interlocuteur, mais qui devina pourtant son sentiment sur la question au ton de sa voix.

-Le Ministère est déjà tombé ?

-Non, Albus, mais il tombera avant la fin de l'été. J'ai été moi-même surpris du peu de résistance rencontré…

-La surprise, peut-être », avança Dumbledore.

Snape secoua la tête.

« Non, Albus. Le fait est qu'un grand nombre de personnes partagent certaines idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oh, ils seraient les premiers à hurler s'ils le croisaient, mais ils croient fermement au concept de Sang-pur et espèrent parfois couper tout lien avec la société moldue, qu'ils ne connaissent de toutes manières même pas, pour la plupart. Snape soupira avant de reprendre la parole : ma candidature sera avancée dès que celles de Minerva et Filius seront écartées, la semaine prochaine, sans doute. Je n'aurai pas d'adversaire crédible, même parmi ceux qui s'opposent au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

La conversation s'interrompit quelques instants. Dumbledore ne quittait pas des yeux l'ancien chef de la maison des Slytherins, mais n'arrivait pas à deviner l'étendue des changements qui avaient dû s'opérer en lui. Il _fallait_ qu'il tienne jusqu'au bout.

Snape fit quelques pas dans la pièce, veillant à ne pas présenter son visage à l'œil scrutateur de l'ancien directeur. Quinze, dix ans même auparavant, alors qu'il cherchait à accepter cette carrière imposée de professeur qu'il n'avait pas choisie et qu'il détestait, il aurait exulté à l'idée d'être le maître de Poudlard. Alors que l'occasion se présentait enfin, il reculait presque, ne voulant pas assumer cette charge, pressentant déjà que cette année scolaire serait un cauchemar, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur du château.

« Quelles mesures a pris Tom au sujet d'Harry ? »

Snape se tourna, les bras croisés, mais garda les yeux fixés sur le dallage inégal de la pièce.

« Il sait que la protection accordée par la famille Dursley prendra fin à sa majorité, donc au 31 juillet. Snape grimaça et poursuivit : pour l'instant des guetteurs se relaient, mais ils ont du mal à passer la surveillance de l'ordre du Phoenix.

-Bien. Nous pourrions faire d'une pierre deux coups et renforcer ton influence sur les Mangemorts, tout en transférant Harry.

-Il ne sera en sécurité nulle part, objecta l'homme en noir.

-Non, mais il peut l'être pour quelque temps encore, et pour cela il doit quitter le monde moldu. »

Snape soupira et interrogea enfin :

« Que proposez-vous, Albus ?

-Que tu dévoiles à Tom les plans de l'Ordre du Phoenix en ce qui concerne la sécurité d'Harry Potter. »

Snape eu un hoquet :

« Albus…

-Non, écoute-moi, d'abord. Dumbledore se leva de la chaise peinte qu'il occupait dans le portrait et s'appuya au cadre : cela sera difficile, mais il faut transférer Harry. Le seul moyen de le faire est de faire en sorte que toute attaque des Mangemorts contre lui échoue.

-Je ne connais pas les plans de l'Ordre, réfléchit Snape, les sourcils froncés.

-Il suffit de les altérer. »

Snape ne répondit pas en continua de retourner le problème dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait approcher quiconque, pas même Lupin. Comment pourrait-il découvrir l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de l'Ordre du Phoenix ou convaincre l'un des membres de changer des plans dont il ignorait tout ? Le Maître des Potions pinça le haut de son nez entre des doigts et ferma les yeux. Convaincre, il pouvait le faire, il n'y avait guère que Dumbledore ou le vieux Nott qui puissent le battre au petit jeu -si Slytherin- de la manipulation. Et puis si le sujet était récalcitrant, il y avait toujours la contrainte… Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il lancerait un Impardonnable. Snape se tendit soudain et ouvrit la bouche, mais Dumbledore paraissait avoir deviné le cheminement de ses pensées et ne le lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

« Place l'un des membres sous Imperius. Trouve quelqu'un de bien placé et débrouille-toi pour qu'il soit convainquant.

-Fletcher, énonça lentement Snape de sa diction précise : c'est le seul qui fasse cavalier seul et que je puisse coincer dans l'Allée des Embrumes…

-Excellent.

-Si l'attaque échoue de manière trop évidente…

-Deux choses importent : qu'Harry échappe à Tom et que tu joues ton rôle de Mangemort à la perfection. N'aie pas d'hésitation : c'est une guerre, Severus.

-Une guerre qui dure depuis vingt ans et que personne n'a encore gagnée », répliqua Snape les dents serrées.

Dumbledore faillit prononcer des paroles de réconfort mais elles ne franchirent pas ses lèvres : jamais Severus Snape ne les avaient acceptées et il sentait, en observant l'obstination que l'homme en noir mettait à ne jamais le regarder, qu'un tel discours lui serait insupportable, _maintenant_.

« Si on laisse les choses en l'état, Tom et ses alliés n'auront qu'à attendre autour de la maison des Dursley pour cueillir Harry et tout ce que…

-…nous avons fait jusqu'à présent… je sais, je connais ce refrain, Albus. J'aviserai. »

Snape murmura une incantation et le drap recouvrit brusquement le portrait. Sans plus attendre, l'espion quitta la pièce.

.

Rickety Manor n'était, à proprement parler, qu'une vieille bâtisse de gros moellons, pourvue d'un étage et d'une petite aile maladroitement ajoutée sur le côté sud. Quand Snape avait procédé à l'inventaire des lieux, immédiatement après avoir été reçu par Barney Sigill de _Sigill and Sons_, il avait pu constater que l'endroit méritait à tous les points de vue l'oubli du vieux Phineas Nigellus Black et justifiait l'étonnement du notaire qui n'en revenait toujours pas de l'entêtement de l'homme en noir à prendre possession d'un tel bien.

Regulus Black avait été le seul véritable ami qu'avait eu Severus Snape au cours de sa scolarité. Il avait côtoyé beaucoup de monde, essentiellement des Slytherins, et pas mal de membres influents de cette communauté. Il ne s'agissait pas pourtant, dans les premiers temps du moins, d'une véritable stratégie. Snape avait passé ses premières semaines à Poudlard dans une solitude bienvenue. Pour la première fois, il se trouvait dans un environnement sain, où les enfants étaient traités avec égards, et où la magie était mise à l'honneur. Pas d'ivrognes, pas de cris, pas d'humiliations.

Dans les premiers temps, le jeune garçon avait tout simplement respiré, pris ses marques, dévoré les premiers cours et ses manuels, avant de noter l'inévitable envers du décor. Et l'envers du décor à Slytherin était impitoyable. Severus Snape n'avait rien pour lui : Sang-mêlé, très pauvre, accoutré de vêtements presque ridicules tant ils étaient soit trop grands soit trop petits, des traits ingrats, une maigreur quasi rachitique, un accent plébéien marqué, l'ensemble n'était pas très reluisant. Ce qui était pire, c'était son absence totale de connections quand tous ceux qui comptaient dans ce petit milieu connaissaient l'histoire de sa mère, une Sang-pur reniée par son père pour avoir épousé un Moldu. Lorsque le fruit de cette union avait paru à Poudlard, nombreux furent ceux qui en firent les gorges chaudes et l'enfant se retrouva sur la sellette, avant même de comprendre ce qui motivait cet ostracisme.

De cette période difficile émergèrent plusieurs choses : la volonté de fer de Snape, son caractère vindicatif et surtout un talent hors du commun et une intelligence rare. Dans un milieu clos et secret comme la maison de Slytherin où les relations et le statut social étaient primordiaux, la nouvelle recrue devenait brutalement une proie pour les factions en place et le dégoût qu'éprouvait l'enfant envers son père ainsi que ce qu'il connaissait de la société moldue, le disposèrent presque automatiquement à se laisser entrainer par un garçon plus âgé, Lucius Malefoy. Mais pendant de longs mois, toute la première année même, Lucius et sa clique ne firent qu'intimider le jeune Severus Snape. Le garçon qui passait une partie de son temps libre dans la grande bibliothèque dut ainsi « aider » ses camarades, une aide qui passait parfois par la rédaction de leurs devoirs, en particulier en Potions, domaine de prédilection du nouvel élève.

Seule échappatoire dans ce rôle imposé de « vassal » d'élèves plus favorisés par le sort, son amitié avec Lily Evans commençait pourtant déjà à battre de l'aile, compromise par leurs fréquentations opposées et leurs caractères de plus en plus incompatibles au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'affermissaient.

La seconde année amena deux changements radicaux dans cette réalité déprimante : la découverte de Regulus Black récemment débarqué à Slytherin, petit frère du mouton noir des Gryffondors, et le sursaut de Severus Snape déterminé à secouer le joug qui pesait sur lui. L'aide de Regulus fut déterminante. L'amitié de Regulus et Snape fut peut-être la conséquence inattendue des relations détestables entretenues par le Slytherin et le frère aîné de Regulus, Sirius, depuis déjà un an. Regulus et Sirius se trouvaient déjà, pour des motifs que Snape ne connut jamais, à couteaux tirés.

Relation née d'une rancœur commune, l'amitié entre les deux garçons se renforça tout au long de leur scolarité. Non seulement elle permit à Snape d'avoir pour la première fois un ami d'à peu près son âge, mais Regulus offrit en outre au fils d'Eileen Prince son appui et son aide matérielle. Ce fut Regulus Black qui introduisit officiellement Severus Snape dans la « bonne » société sorcière. Ce fut lui aussi qui fit en sorte de lui donner une alternative à l'affreuse petite maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur en mettant à son nom une vieille propriété oubliée des Black, profitant du fait que son frère aîné venait d'être écarté de la succession.

Après avoir désamorcé plusieurs sortilèges, l'homme en noir sortit une vieille clef de sa poche et l'introduisit dans la serrure, produisant un long grincement qui le fit grimacer. L'intérieur était propre, mais les deux Elfes qu'il avait chargés de rendre les lieux habitables n'avaient pas eu l'idée de huiler les gonds de l'antique porte de chêne dont le bois avait été déformé par les intempéries. L'ensemble était spartiate et ne devait pas avoir beaucoup bougé depuis le XVIIe siècle. Le rez-de-chaussée était blanchi à la chaux, à l'exception de ce qui avait dû être une bibliothèque lambrissée dont les rayonnages vides subsistaient et l'étage composé de quatre petites pièces avait dû jadis être réchauffé de tapisseries, mais aucune n'avait traversé les siècles. Il y avait quand même l'eau courante, peu de meubles, mais Snape ne s'en souciait guère. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'un endroit sûr. Trop de gens connaissaient son passé ou pouvaient le deviner. La maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur devenait vulnérable et il la détestait de toute son âme. En attendant de se résoudre à la détruire d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'espion avait décidé de s'en éloigner.

Snape se dirigea vers la cuisine, ses bottes résonnant sur les dalles inégales. Les placards étaient pleins de denrées de longue conservation : céréales, boîtes de conserves, ainsi que de quelques produits plus superflus comme le café et le thé sur lesquels les Elfes de Poudlard avaient lancé un sortilège de protection. Etre directeur du château présentait quelques avantages et il n'avait pas hésité à réquisitionner l'aide de deux Elfes pour un usage tout à fait personnel. Une porte fermée d'un gros verrou bloquait l'accès à l'aile sud. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait motivé sa construction, mais le Maître des Potions avait saisi sur le champ le potentiel de cette grande pièce assez basse de plafond et isolée du reste de la demeure. Pour l'heure, l'espace était encombré des caisses et cartons rapatriés de l'Impasse du Tisseur, mais avec un brin d'imagination, il n'était pas difficile d'y voir un futur laboratoire. Il n'avait pas encore le temps de s'en occuper, toutefois, et il parcourut rapidement les autres pièces afin de vérifier que tout avait été nettoyé et mis en ordre selon ses instructions. Puis, de retour à l'extérieur, l'espion entreprit de renforcer toutes les défenses de la maison et d'y appliquer des sortilèges assez méchants. Parvenu à la haie un peu folle qui indiquait l'entrée de la propriété, Snape jeta les bases d'un sortilège de Fidelius qu'il finaliserait lorsqu'il rencontrerait la personne adéquate.

Le soleil était déjà bas et les ombres commençaient à s'étendre sur la campagne quand une épaisse trainée d'un noir de suie s'élança dans le ciel, en direction du nord.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci Fishina et Princessenell pour vos commentaires. Alors Hélène Marlier se trouve pour l'instant dans une douce ignorance. Pour combien de temps ? Emilie est un peu comme Alessandro, au fond d'elle-même elle aimerait bien ne pas retourner à Poudlard, surtout qu'elle est quand même la fille du traître. Ce n'est pas une position très enviable. Quant à ses sentiments, à sa volonté de cacher à sa grand-mère que son père est un meurtrier (sans parler de ce qu'il a fait par le passé), c'est effectivement proche d'un déni de deuil. J'avoue que j'ai vraiment « ramé » pour arriver à faire passer ça, sans faire pourtant d'Emilie un monstre incapable d'empathie ou sans cadre moral. J'espère que cela tiendra la route sur le long terme. A bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 7**

« Drago, il est temps d'y aller. »

Le jeune homme blond ferma son livre après en avoir marqué la page où il avait arrêté sa lecture et se leva avec lenteur en s'étirant et en poussant de longs gémissements qui auraient pu faire croire qu'il avait passé la journée à travailler comme un fou. Theodore Nott leva les yeux au ciel et tourna des talons, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, sans prendre la peine de vérifier si son cousin le suivait.

Il n'avait pu que donner son accord à la demande de Narcissa Malefoy qui lui avait envoyé un billet dès le lendemain de la mort de Dumbledore. Pouvait-il héberger son cousin ? Nott avait dû se frotter les yeux et se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Selon les codes de conduite dans lesquels il avait été élevé, étant donné les circonstances (c'est-à-dire, les fréquentations de son père), il n'avait qu'à obtempérer. Theodore avait donc rédigé une réponse dont chaque mot avait été pesé et envoyé une lettre à sa tante Astoria pour l'avertir. Les premiers jours des retrouvailles des deux Slytherins avaient été compliqués : Drago avait mauvaise mine mais jouait de toute évidence la comédie du jeune Mangemort de bonne famille pour Astoria. Theodore avait de son côté repris le masque taciturne de l'héritier Nott et avait choisi de s'immerger totalement dans les affaires familiales où il pouvait prendre congé de son invité et d'Astoria sans les froisser. Petit à petit, les deux cousins avait adopté leur attitude habituelle au sein de la maison de Slytherin : celle d'une camaraderie de façade.

Theodore entendit bientôt le bruit des pas de Drago dans l'herbe. Ils n'avaient pas évoqué les évènements survenus à Poudlard, toutefois, le fait que le jeune Malefoy préfère passer son temps libre en sa compagnie et feigne une certaine bonne humeur trahissait son désir d'éviter Astoria autant que possible. Il n'était malheureusement pas possible de s'y soustraire aux repas.

.

« Bien, au moins nous n'avons pas perdu la face. Je te sais gré de tes efforts, Theodore.

-Merci, ma tante. »

Le jeune homme laissa passer le regard très légèrement surpris que lui décocha son cousin et continua son repas, un peu crispé, non pas tant à cause du commentaire peu enthousiaste d'Astoria sur sa licence d'apparition, mais plutôt en raison de la nécessité d'observer dans les moindres détails les bonnes manières à table. On ne met pas ses coudes sur la table. Seuls les poignets peuvent reposer, _légèrement_, sur le bord de la table. On ne joue pas avec ses couverts. Ni avec son pain. On fait des petites bouchées, même quand un Elfe idiot a eu l'idée de vous servir un légume que vous détestez. Theodore poussa un petit soupir intérieurement, tout en veillant à garder un minimum d'attention aux propos de sa tante qui assurait à elle seule la conversation anémique du repas, n'attendant qu'une parole d'acquiescement de sa part. Un garçon bien élevé, encore mineur, ne prend pas la parole à table de son propre chef. S'il est prudent, il restera silencieux même à sa majorité, ajouta Nott _in petto_.

« Jeune maître Nott, maîtresse Astoria, commença un Elfe en se courbant à chaque nom : un hibou est arrivé.

-Et bien, il attendra que nous ayons déjeuné, répondit Astoria, les sourcils froncés, sans laisser le temps à son neveu de prendre la parole.

-Pardonnez-moi, jeune maître Nott, maîtresse Astoria, c'est qu'il a un sceau d'étoiles d'argent sur nuées d'azur.

-Maître Willis ? Laisse-le entrer, Melky. »

Astoria Nott pinça les lèvres et déglutit, la nuque raide, le visage fermé, mais n'émit aucune réflexion. Theodore était le maître au manoir en l'absence de son père, après tout, mais, sans être grossière, son attitude manquait de tact : il aurait dû laisser la sœur de son père, plus âgée, répondre.

L'Elfe reparut bientôt, un oiseau perché sur son petit bras maigre. On ne laissait pas des hiboux voler n'importe où, n'importe comment, chez les Nott. Le courrier ne portait que le nom de Theodore aussi, il le détacha avec précaution, en brisa le sceau après avoir vérifié qu'il s'agissait bien de celui de l'avoué de sa famille et déplia le carré de parchemin avec une légère appréhension.

_Glenmoore House, le 18 juillet 1997._

_Monsieur,_

_La nouvelle n'est pas encore officielle, mais depuis plusieurs heures nous notons des mouvements significatifs depuis les services législatifs du Ministère de la Magie et il est, je le crois, de mon devoir de vous en faire part._

_La situation politique, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, est instable, mais de nouvelles nominations nous ont laissé espérer un assainissement de certaines situations et la clarification de plusieurs affaires tranchées à la hâte il y a de cela plusieurs mois. Le chef du bureau des peines judiciaires a demandé hier au soir une dizaine de dossiers, dont celui de votre père. Ce matin, j'ai été informé que plusieurs missives portant le sceau du Ministère de la Magie ont été transmises aux services pénitentiaires d'Azkaban et nous venons de recevoir l'autorisation de nous rendre sur place afin de conférer avec notre client, c'est-à-dire votre père._

_Il s'agit, j'en suis persuadé, d'un signe clair laissant espérer une révision du procès, ou même la libération de Saturnus Nott, ainsi que de plusieurs autres personnalités emprisonnées à la va-vite dans une affaire délibérément embrouillée par Albus Dumbledore._

_Les heures qui viennent seront décisives et apporteront, je l'espère, la bonne nouvelle que nous attendons depuis des mois : le retour de votre père sur ses terres et à la tête de ses entreprises._

Le jeune homme passa sur les salutations d'usage et relut les paragraphes précédents, non pour lever la moindre ambigüité, mais plutôt pour se donner le temps de digérer l'information et de se donner une contenance.

« Tenez, ma tante, ceci vous concerne autant que moi », offrit Theodore avec des yeux dans lesquels brillait une lueur que la femme aux cheveux gris ramassés en une épaisse natte prit pour de l'espoir.

« Enfin ! soupira Astoria avec un véritable sourire. Avisant le regard interrogateur de leur invité, elle expliqua : cette nouvelle te concerne aussi, Drago. Nous pouvons légitimement espérer que le père de Theodore sera libéré dans les heures ou les jours qui viennent, ce qui signifie que Lucius le sera aussi. »

La surprise, la joie et l'inquiétude semblaient alterner sur les traits du visage de Drago Malefoy qui fit soudain mine de se lever, mais dû se rassoir, devant le geste de dénégation d'Astoria Nott.

« Non, ne gâche rien par de la précipitation. Attendons d'abord la confirmation officielle, puis nous verrons avec Narcissa s'il est possible pour toi de regagner Malefoy Manor.

-Bien sûr », balbutia le jeune homme blond en se mordillant les lèvres.

Astoria commanda à un Elfe de débarrasser les reliefs du repas et d'apporter dessert et café. L'esprit de Theodore battait déjà la campagne et classait par ordre de priorité tout ce qu'il estimait indispensable de faire avant le retour de Saturnus Nott. Il y avait les choses nécessaires de l'intendance journalière, mais aussi tout ce qui relevait de la prudence élémentaire car il ne se faisait pas d'illusions : son père examinerait à la loupe chacune de ses actions, chacune de ses décisions et il lui faudrait proposer des justifications et des réponses plausibles à chaque question qu'il choisirait de lui poser. Tout en avalant à petites gorgées un café fort et bien chaud, Theodore fit mentalement l'inventaire du bazar qui régnait dans sa chambre. Cela ne pouvait pas rester en l'état et il passerait la nuit à trier, ranger, et détruire ce qui ne devait pas être trouvé.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, ma tante, Drago, il faut que je mette les choses en ordre avec les comptables. »

Théodore s'inclina légèrement pour saluer et nota avec un pincement au cœur que son cousin s'était levé brusquement et réfrénait son impatience à grand peine, bégayant deux ou trois phrases au sujet de la nécessité de prévenir sa mère au plus tôt.

_Saturnus Nott allait revenir_.

ooooo

« En laissant la bride sur le cou de Branner, nous lui avons laissé croire qu'il pouvait avoir des dettes en toute impunité. La maison Nott ne fait pas crédit. »

Theodore resta silencieux, mais inclina la tête en baissant les paupières. Son père ne reprit pas la parole et il comprit qu'il attendait ses explications.

« Il me semblait que nous devions d'abord nous assurer de récupérer les dix bouteilles de potion d'Enflure avant d'exiger le paiement de la Lissenplis.

-Oui, je comprends ton raisonnement, et il se tient en effet, mais rappelle-toi à l'avenir que les ingrédients doivent être payés à l'avance, sans exception. Saturnus Nott prit une plume et griffonna quelque chose sur une feuille de parchemin : je demanderai à Scott et Glover de passer chez Branner lui faire comprendre qu'il doit rembourser sa dette dans les deux jours. »

Cela n'aurait rien d'une visite de courtoisie : Theodore avait plusieurs fois croisé ces deux brutes venues prendre leurs ordres à la grille de la propriété. Deux Mangemorts, et pas des plus intelligents. En face, assis derrière le grand bureau placé près de la fenêtre, son père continuait d'éplucher les registres des comptes, des commandes, posant régulièrement des questions à son fils, resté debout au milieu de la pièce.

Le jeune homme avait l'habitude de ses séances, mais la nouveauté était que pour une fois elles avaient trait aux affaires familiales et, même s'il désapprouvait les moyens employés et certains aspects du négoce, Theodore avait pris goût à ce réseau tentaculaire et en grande partie illégal tissé par sa famille au fil des générations et tenu de main de maître par Saturnus Nott. Il avait toujours été à l'aise avec les chiffres, savait dissimuler, avait très tôt dû réfléchir à toutes les implications possibles d'une action ou d'une parole grâce à l'éducation dispensée par son cher père qui avait fait de lui un Slytherin accompli. Autant de qualités qui avaient assuré sa survie au manoir et risquaient finalement de lui permettre de gérer correctement les entreprises Nott.

Contrairement à d'autres familles sorcières qui tenaient le haut du pavé, les Nott ne disposaient pas d'une fortune insolente comme celle des Malefoy et ne pouvaient guère briller par leurs origines. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des commerçants mais, depuis trois générations, les affaires avaient prospéré. La structure des entreprises ne permettait pas de dégager des liquidités abondantes : une grande part du profit était immédiatement réinvestie, mais si les Nott vendaient un jour en bloc un pan de leurs affaires, ils en tireraient une somme colossale.

Plus important encore, les Nott en savaient long sur beaucoup de sorciers et avaient une excellente mémoire, ainsi que des archives remarquablement tenues. Un homme comme Saturnus Nott avait le moyen de faire pression sur la plupart des hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère, sans compter le petit personnel qui, pour une raison ou une autre, avait peut-être eu recours un jour au service d'un apothicaire douteux ou s'était procuré une potion interdite par des intermédiaires qui, il ne le savait certainement pas, étaient tous liés aux Nott. Theodore n'en doutait pas, c'était cet aspect des choses qu'appréciait son père, plutôt que la gestion financière, _concrète_, des fonds. Quant à lui… et bien, il devait bien avouer que la vision globale de l'entreprise avait changé son opinion de l'ensemble. Rébarbatif, ennuyeux, rasoir n'étaient que les trois adjectifs polis qu'aurait pu employer l'héritier des Nott quand il avait dû s'exercer à la gestion sous la surveillance pesante de son père. La découverte progressive de l'étendue des affaires, de la complexité et de l'_intelligence_ du réseau tissé par ses aïeux l'avait progressivement laissé pantois, avant qu'il n'éprouve une certaine fascination à jouer avec cette construction fantastique, délivré de son père parti croupir quelques mois à Azkaban.

Saturnus était de retour. Debout, immobile, les bras le long du corps (mettre les mains dans les poches était le meilleur moyen d'être accusé de fainéantise par son père, et puni en conséquence), Theodore observa son père qui tournait page après page sur registre des ventes de potions réalisées sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Plutôt grand et très mince, l'homme déjà âgé de presque quatre-vingt ans était revenu d'Azkaban maigre et un peu voûté, mais s'était redressé dès le lendemain, après avoir rendossé son éternel uniforme constitué d'un pantalon de flanelle grise, d'une chemise blanche soigneusement empesée et repassée et d'un pull épais gris acier. L'homme ne changeait de garde-robe que lorsqu'il recevait (ce qui était rarissime) ou lorsqu'il était convié à une réception et en dehors de toute opération liée à ses activités. De son père, Theodore avait hérité une légère myopie et une tignasse assez fournie, la différence se situant dans la nature des cheveux de l'un et de l'autre : frisés et emmêlés chez le fils, ils étaient coupés très courts et raides chez le père, ayant viré dès la fin de la trentaine au poivre-et-sel. Le regard de Saturnus Nott était dur, gris comme ses vêtements, froid. Les traits de son visage étaient austères, les lèvres fines, avec deux grands plis de chaque côté du nez, long et droit.

« Je vois que le négoce Mercury Inc. a retenu ton attention. Les yeux gris avaient arrêté leur va-et-vient sur le registre et s'étaient reportées sur le garçon debout au milieu de la pièce.

-En effet, père. Saturnus Nott attendant manifestement un développement, Theodore entreprit de le satisfaire : il m'a semblé que cette branche de qualité méritait peut-être un petit développement. Sans aller au point d'attirer une attention des autorités, naturellement.

-Les Bobbin ont accepté d'augmenter leurs livraisons de 20%, sans rabais…

-Je voulais d'abord voir si une augmentation de la production justifiait de revoir nos accords.

-Crois-tu que les Bobbin seraient ouverts à une négociation ? La voix sèche de son père, à la légèreté trompeuse, trahissait un intérêt.

-Il me semble que si nous décidons d'accroître durablement nos demandes auprès de nos fournisseurs, ceux-ci pourraient peut-être comprendre qu'un petit pourcentage serait le bienvenu… »

Saturnus Nott avait rouvert un registre dédié aux comptes ouverts chez les apothicaires Bobbin et étudiait les chiffres avec attention, les comparant régulièrement à ceux de Mercury Inc.

Son fils ne bronchait pas, sachant qu'il aurait commis une grave erreur en prenant la parole. Son père attendait des réponses, mais ne tolérait pas la discussion ni les questions sans objet. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans le fait de partager un intérêt avec son père. Theodore n'avait jamais senti le moindre attachement envers lui et avait trop subi son caractère inflexible, son éducation stricte pour constater une ressemblance inattendue sans s'interroger. Habitué (dressé plutôt) à ne présenter à son père que le visage qu'il désirait voir, le garçon n'avait pu qu'énumérer toutes leurs divergences de vues et de caractère, sans trop savoir d'où cela pouvait lui venir. De sa mère ? Theodore ne l'avait pas connue et n'était pas un enfant sentimental. Jusqu'à ses onze ans il avait vécu sous l'emprise totale de son père, de son oncle et de sa tante, sans jamais se poser de questions, se protégeant du mieux possible, apprenant avec son ABC les mille et une manières de dissimuler. Ses séjours à Poudlard lui avaient, non ouvert les yeux, mais mis les choses en perspective et le bilan qu'il dressait ne lui plaisait pas.

« Qui as-tu fait travailler ? Snape ?

-Hum… commença Theodore : je n'ai demandé que deux potions supplémentaires à Snape. J'ai préféré solliciter Slughorn.

-Vraiment ?

-Il s'agissait d'un essai et Snape prend cher. Slughorn en revanche nous doit beaucoup d'argent : autant faire d'une pierre deux coups en lui demandant de fournir plus de potions dans ses compétences, pour moins cher…

-Slughorn… nous reviendrons sur ce cher Potionneur en temps utile, réfléchit Saturnus Nott. Dans l'ensemble, je suis satisfait de ta gestion des affaires : tu as su être prudent, mais aussi faire preuve d'initiative. »

Theodore connaissait ce ton et était troublé de l'apparente satisfaction de son père. Plus troublé encore de son propre enthousiasme. Saturnus Nott tapota un index jauni par la nicotine sur ses lèvres et reprit : je suis assez d'avis de te laisser Mercury Inc. Je me réserverai le droit d'examiner les choses de temps à autre, bien entendu. »

Stupéfait, Theodore hocha la tête et se ressaisit assez pour articuler :

« Merci, père. Cependant…

-Oui ?

-A Poudlard, expliqua Theodore après une profonde inspiration : je ne pourrai pas contrôler…

-Je ferai en sorte que l'on t'envoie tous les documents et toute la correspondance relative à Mercury. Justement, fit soudain Saturnus Nott d'une voix soudain plus forte et plus ferme : puisque nous en sommes à Poudlard, je crois qu'il est temps que nous examinions les résultats et les carences de cette année.

ooooo

« Lucius est brisé. Il n'a jamais été qu'un dandy…

-Hum, il nous a rendu de fiers services, et puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui marque toujours son intérêt.

-Il profite surtout d'une vaste propriété, des ressources des Malefoy et de la faiblesse de Lucius » coupa Saturnus Nott avec dédain.

L'homme aspira longuement et rejeta une profonde bouffée de fumée. Les murs s'estompaient presque dans la fumée des cigarettes que fumait Saturnus Nott, ne s'arrêtant que pour absorber une gorgée de café.

« On m'a laissé entendre que nous serions bientôt convoqués… »

Rockwood s'interrompit, stoppé net par un geste de la main de son interlocuteur qui lança un Silencio sur la pièce tandis que la porte à double battant claquait avec un bruit sec.

Penché sur des registres, dans l'antichambre adjacente, Theodore ne sursauta même pas, s'attendant à ce que son père se rappelle, à un moment ou un autre, de sa présence. La lecture était fastidieuse, mais le contrôle des recettes et des dépenses était assez mécanique pour laisser au jeune homme la faculté de laisser ses pensées voguer un instant en liberté. Il fallait en profiter : après le départ du visiteur, Theodore devrait selon toute probabilité encore subir une séance d'entrainement avec son père. Déçu par les lacunes qu'il percevait chez son fils en matière de Défense contre les Forces du mal, Saturnus Nott avait en effet décrété qu'il le testerait lui-même, malgré ses bulletins de note signés par Severus Snape dont il ne pouvait mettre en cause la validité. Il eut souhaité pousser l'apprentissage de son fils dans des territoires plus sombres, mais il était inutile de s'y atteler tant que celui-ci ne maîtrisait pas à la perfection le programme qu'il avait étudié en cours. Oh, la théorie était sue, comme toujours, mais le vieux Nott commençait à avoir la nette impression que son rejeton n'avait tout simplement pas ses capacités en sortilèges.

Theodore passa une main dans ses cheveux, tirant sur une boucle. Ils n'avaient pas encore repoussé au point de défier la brosse, mais ils avaient une longueur qui lui était _confortable_, par rapport à la catastrophe du mois de mai. Encore un mois. Un mois à doser les efforts avec plus de soin que pour la préparation d'une potion explosive. Theodore avait remporté le premier round, celui qui consistait à convaincre son père qu'il devait rester à Poudlard et n'avait pas encore les capacités d'un Mangemort de son niveau, à défaut d'en posséder l'envie. L'échec volontaire lors de l'entrainement à l'apparition, effacé pourtant par l'obtention de sa licence du premier coup, avait profondément déplu à son père qui s'était estimé humilié. Un Saturnus Nott humilié n'était pas un homme agréable, mais Theodore préférait des duels tous les jours plutôt qu'une invitation à aller baiser les pieds de Voldemort.

Le garçon tourna la tête du côté de la porte du bureau. Dommage : il aurait bien voulu en savoir plus sur les Malefoy. Drago était reparti chez lui deux semaines auparavant, ne tenant plus en place et son cousin l'avait laissé filé sans regrets, supportant assez mal cette démonstration d'attachement filial quand il ne ressentait, lui, que de l'angoisse à l'idée de retrouver son père. Peut-être que les choses eussent été différentes si sa mère avait vécu, mais laisser ses pensées errer dans cette direction ne ferait surgir qu'une jalousie qui ne le mènerait à rien. Qu'avait voulu dire son père en qualifiant Lucius Malefoy de « brisé » ? Theodore aurait pu envoyer un mot à Drago, mais il n'avait pas envie de tendre la main en direction d'un Mangemort (même regrettant ses actes), abritant chez lui Voldemort. Mieux valait se faire oublier et grappiller à droite à gauche quelques informations, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci pour tes encouragements, Fishina !


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 8**

« Dépêche-toi un peu, veux-tu ? Nous allons être en retard ! »

Ça, c'était comique de la part de la personne qui venait de passer une heure dans la salle de bain à se pomponner, jugea Emilie qui tenta d'accélérer le débit de l'eau tout en tournant délicatement les boutons du robinet pour garder la température qui lui convenait. Elle se garda pourtant bien de protester : elle savait d'expérience que cela ne mènerait qu'à un dialogue de sourds et qu'elle aurait toujours tort.

« J'arrive ! »

Dans la petite entrée, en bas des escaliers, madame Marlier faisait de petits bruits de gorge tout en caressant les plumes de Laudanum. Le hibou n'avait apporté que _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_, mais elle tenait à la main deux lettres volumineuses provenant d'Angleterre livrées par le facteur. Emilie tourna rapidement les enveloppes, lut le nom des expéditeurs, Jonathan Haffner et Lucrezia, puis détacha le journal de la patte de l'oiseau.

« Tu liras ça plus tard, il y a plein de choses à faire.

-Comment ça, plein de choses ? » demanda Emilie, un peu surprise.

Elles devaient aller toutes deux dans l'Allée des Merveilles pour manger des crêpes dans le restaurant situé à l'entrée du quartier et dénicher quelques effets de papeterie et des ingrédients de Potions, Emilie s'étant plainte que ses réserves étaient un peu basses. Aucune des plantes qu'elle avait mentionnées en vitesse ne figurait en réalité dans le kit réclamé par Poudlard, mais Hélène Marlier n'y connaissait rien.

« Oui, il y a tes ingrédients, mais il faut aussi chercher ou commander tes livres : si ça se trouve ils ne sont pas tous en stock.

-Quels livres ? Emilie avait soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tes livres de classe, voyons ! rétorqua sa grand-mère d'un ton un peu sec.

-Mais on ne peut pas les commander à Paris, ils n'ont pas les manuels anglais… »

Hélène Marlier plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Elle avala sa salive plusieurs fois et finit par croiser les bras en examinant sa petite-fille avec attention.

« Je pensais que vous en aviez parlé : ton père m'a dit que tu préférerais sans doute rester en France. »

Emilie resta muette, la stupéfaction faisant rapidement place à la colère.

« … que tu ne t'y faisais pas, à Poudlard. Que… que tout ça (Hélène Marlier étendit un peu les bras, comme si elle désignait la maison toute entière) te manquait et qu'il pensait qu'il valait mieux que nous reprenions contact avec Beaux-Bâtons… »

La jeune fille perdit un peu le fil du discours et maudit Snape. Voilà donc pourquoi elle n'avait pas reçu le moindre courrier de Poudlard. Non seulement il s'était moqué d'elle, mais en plus il manipulait sa grand-mère ? Ah, le chantage ! Elle devait reconnaître que c'était habile : comment pourrait-elle nier sans blesser sa grand-mère. Salaud !

« Madame Maxime m'a communiqué la liste des ouvrages de sixième année et nous devrons prendre rendez-vous au Ministère afin de régler les formalités…

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais quitter Poudlard. La déclaration, proférée d'une voix sombre et avec un visage fermé lui avait échappé avant qu'elle ne réfléchisse à une formule plus habile.

-Emilie… Hélène Marlier soupira, déboutonna sa veste et entra dans le salon : très bien, que s'est-il passé avec ton père l'année dernière ? devant le silence de la jeune fille, elle poursuivit : je sais bien qu'à ton âge on prend tous les adultes pour des idiots, mais je sais reconnaître quand quelque chose ne va pas, crois-moi. Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien, répondit Emilie sur un ton morne en haussant les épaules.

-Ecoute, ton père n'est pas quelqu'un de très… Hélène Marlier chercha ses mots avec une petite moue lasse : agréable, mais je dois admettre qu'il se soucie de toi. Il a lui-même évoqué le premier la question de savoir s'il ne valait pas mieux que tu reviennes en France. Tu le connais, j'imagine que cela n'a pas dû être facile pour lui de proposer ça… »

Salaud, salaud, salaud, martelait le cerveau d'Emilie. Ah ça, il avait bien préparé le terrain et savait pertinemment que sa grand-mère bondirait sur le premier prétexte pour la faire rentrer au bercail. Elle soupira, joignit les deux mains et commença à triturer ses doigts, sachant qu'elle devait prendre une décision.

« Assieds-toi, s'il-te-plaît. Hélène Marlier fit un adieu symbolique à sa journée de shopping et retira ses bagues et ses boucles d'oreille, résignée : tes résultats sont très bons et je suis sûre que tu as le niveau de Beaux-Bâtons. Et puis tu retrouveras tes amis, ceux que tu avais avant, n'est-ce-pas ?

Emilie haussa les épaules. Lucrezia et Ann seraient encore à Poudlard, Peter, Jonathan, aussi. Et peut-être Alessandro. Et Theo. Quelque part, des neurones rebelles lui suggérèrent qu'elle avait là une chance : celle de retrouver une vie à peu près normale. Dans un endroit où on parlait sa langue. Où les Mangemorts n'existaient pas. A quoi allait bien ressembler Poudlard vidé d'une partie de ses élèves, de ceux qui étaient issus de parents moldus ? Mais face à ces très bonnes raisons il y avait les amis qu'elle s'était faits à Poudlard et le château lui-même. Elle s'y était attachée à ce lieu étrange et irrationnel, situé au milieu d'une vallée où descendait un brouillard épais, les jours où il ne pleuvait pas. Et puis ses camarades de Beaux-Bâtons étaient à présent des étrangers. Elle n'aurait jamais le courage de refaire le premier pas, pensa-t-elle avec un brin de lâcheté. La situation en Angleterre cependant… elle balaya l'argument d'un revers de la main : les Mangemorts iraient s'entretuer et semer la terreur en dehors de Poudlard. Oui, mais Dumbledore ? C'était fini, le traître était parti, Malefoy aussi. Même si _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_ restait muette sur ce point, Snape devait être traqué par tous les Aurors de Grande-Bretagne. Snape ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Je veux rester à Poudlard.

-Allons, soupira Hélène Marlier en posant sa main sur celles d'Emilie : nous avons encore le temps. Réfléchis.

-Mais j'ai réfléchi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il imagine, mais je suis très bien à Poudlard ! Emilie nota avec appréhension qu'elle avait du mal à garder le contrôle de sa voix et à s'empêcher de crier : pourquoi est-ce que je devrais _encore_ changer d'école ? »

A la fin, ce fut cet argument qui fit fléchir Hélène Marlier.

ooooo

Emilie laissa passer dix minutes, puis déclencha un Tempus retardateur pour se laisser une heure et demi, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que sa grand-mère ne revienne plus tôt de son rendez-vous chez le coiffeur.

Pour une sorcière, c'était trop facile et très tentant. Elle devait admettre qu'elle y avait songé plusieurs fois, mais elle était restée honnête et avait respecté les souhaits de sa grand-mère… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La serrure du premier tiroir émit un petit cliquetis et elle tira les poignées à elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à y trouver grand-chose, ayant déjà remarqué qu'Hélène Marlier y classait surtout des factures, mais on ne savait jamais… Une fouille rapide ne révéla qu'une série de dossiers bien classés et étiquetés. Le deuxième tiroir contenait des albums photo, qu'elle connaissait déjà un peu. C'était intéressant, mais une perte de temps, pour le moment. De l'autre côté du petit bureau, une porte fermée aussi à clef dissimulait une cavité assez importante et un tiroir. L'Aholomora abolit la difficulté. Là, en revanche, régnait un bazar un peu décourageant, fournitures, papiers, tout était en vrac et Emilie eut peur de ne pas réussir à tout replacer à l'identique. Elle ouvrit quand même le tiroir et décrocha le gros lot.

Il y avait plusieurs piles. Des lettres sous enveloppe étaient réunies par un ruban blanc. D'autres par des élastiques. Elle reconnut aussi des cartes postales qu'elle avait envoyées de Beaux-Bâtons et d'un voyage scolaire en classe de neige. Evidemment, le parchemin était aisé à distinguer. Elle mit de côté un rouleau où elle identifia sa propre écriture et saisit le second, contenant une série de feuillets couverts des pattes de mouches de Severus Snape.

_Poudlard, le 30 novembre 1995, _(…)_ Je suis conscient de l'impudence de ma démarche, mais elle a été motivée par l'unique désir de corriger une situation absurde et scandaleuse. Eussè-je été averti à temps, jamais je n'aurais failli à mes obligations _(…)

« Eussè-je ? » Emilie fouilla dans sa cervelle à la recherche de la conjugaison correcte du verbe avoir, mais renonça. Elle pouvait presque imaginer la colère de sa grand-mère, qui était plutôt du genre soupe au lait, à la réception de sa première lettre signée « respectueusement, Severus Snape ».

_Poudlard, le 4 décembre 1995, Madame, Emilie n'a pas été contrainte et c'est librement, mise en face de tous les éléments concernant sa naissance, qu'elle a accepté de se soumettre à ces formalités _(Snape oubliait ici, semblait-il, une certaine séance de Potions avancées)_. Suggérer qu'il en fut autrement est non seulement insultant envers ma personne, mais aussi envers le jugement de ma fille qui, vous en conviendrez puisque vous l'avez élevée, n'a rien d'une idiote _(à cet endroit, Emilie dut faire un effort pour ne pas rire aux éclats, décidemment, sa grand-mère n'avait eu aucune chance face à un Slytherin de ce calibre)_. _(…)_ J'enseigne depuis plus de dix ans une matière difficile à des classes de 40 élèves, aussi j'estime que veiller sur une seule adolescente, raisonnable, n'outrepassera pas mes forces_.

La seconde lettre aurait donné des envies de meurtre à un ange. Il n'y avait plus à s'étonner du ressentiment qu'avait pu éprouver Hélène Marlier envers Snape. Le Maître des Potions prenait la mouche pour un oui ou pour un non, mais Emilie avait la nette impression que quoi qu'ait pu lui écrire sa grand-mère, cela n'atteignait pas le niveau de la réponse de Snape.

_Poudlard, le 15 décembre 1995, _(…)_ Je prends bien note de vos objections, mais veuillez considérer attentivement mes raisons. En reconnaissant Emilie je n'ai jamais imaginé que je signais là un simple bout de papier, mais j'ai accepté en toute connaissance de cause les responsabilités inhérentes à l'éducation d'un enfant. Au niveau purement matériel, cela signifie que je dois m'assurer qu'elle dispose de tout ce dont elle a besoin. Avant que vous ne bondissiez sur ce point, je tiens à préciser que je suis parfaitement conscient, et reconnaissant _(voilà qui n'avait pas dû être facile à écrire, songea Emilie)_, du fait que vous avez fait tout ce qu'il était possible de faire pour ma fille. Cette somme sera déposée chaque trimestre sur votre compte, ou sur un compte distinct, comme vous voulez. Avant de refuser une nouvelle fois, réfléchissez qu'en agissant de la sorte, c'est Emilie que vous lésez. Je règlerai directement les dépenses de sa scolarité. _(…)

L'ultimatum avait été accepté car Emilie nota avec une certaine gêne qu'un bordereau de transfert émis depuis Gringott's figurait régulièrement au milieu de la correspondance. Le dernier datait du 1er juillet 1997, portait la signature caractéristique de Snape et le cachet de la banque. Elle fronça les sourcils et entreprit d'arracher un petit bout de la peau de ses lèvres avec ses ongles tout en réfléchissant : comment avait-il pu aller dans un endroit aussi exposé, en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse alors qu'il devait être recherché ? Plus important encore : que signifiait cet argent ? Qu'il accomplissait un devoir, ou bien trahissait-il encore un intérêt ? Elle savait que Snape n'avait pas de fortune et que cette somme était importante. Emilie décida de remettre ses questions à plus tard et poursuivit sa lecture.

_Poudlard, le 23 août 1996, _(…)_ Je crois que le plus simple est de laisser Emilie venir poser la question en temps et en heure. Elle sait que vous y êtes opposée et, en toute franchise, je ne suis pas très favorable à ces excursions. J'aviserai le moment venu, mais je vous préviendrai. Si je l'autorise à aller dans ce village, soyez sûre qu'elle n'ira pas seule, et je pourrais toujours lui refuser une nouvelle autorisation si j'estime que sa place n'est pas là-bas. Ne signez pas cette autorisation : cela l'empêchera de discuter et d'essayer de contourner un éventuel (et probable) refus de ma part _(…)

Emilie pinça les lèvres : décidemment, passé les premières passes d'armes, ils en étaient vite venus à s'entendre sur son compte…

Le reste de la correspondance était courtois, très formel, mais cela reflétait la personnalité de Snape et aussi sa façon de s'exprimer dans un français plutôt livresque. Emilie était surprise de constater que l'échange de courriers avait été régulier. Une fois par mois son père avait répondu aux questions et informé sa grand-mère de la scolarité de sa fille, des résultats, des progrès et d'une myriade de détails qui la mettaient mal à l'aise car ils révélaient toute l'attention qu'il avait pu lui porter, alors qu'elle en était arrivée à se convaincre qu'il s'était moqué d'elle depuis le départ. Elle lut plus attentivement les missives de la dernière année scolaire mais le temps passait inexorablement et elle devrait veiller à tout remettre en ordre.

_Poudlard, le 2 octobre 1996, _(…)_ Je vous assure que vous imaginez des choses. Emilie se porte bien, mais elle n'est sans doute pas une grande bavarde épistolaire. Je lui dirai toutefois d'écrire plus régulièrement, et autre chose que des banalités_.

_Poudlard, le 5 novembre 1996, _(…)_ les résultats sont bons, même si je trouve qu'elle devrait faire un petit effort. Peut-être qu'elle réagirait de façon un peu plus marquée si ce conseil venait de vous ? _(Emilie renifla : et en plus ils s'étaient ligués pour la faire travailler comme une esclave)_ Il n'est cependant pas facile de passer autant de temps dans un pays étranger et de ne jamais parler sa langue maternelle _(…)

Elle relut encore une fois le paragraphe, surprise. Snape admettait une faille ? Un œil sur sa montre elle lut en diagonale le courrier restant et nota, ici et là, plusieurs remarques étonnantes : _Ce Gabelli est un bon élève, sérieux, mais plus âgé qu'elle_ _J'ai aussi observé qu'Emilie était distraite ces derniers temps, mais les fêtes précédant Noël à Poudlard étaient particulièrement réjouissantes pour les adolescents cette année et elle m'a paru avoir retrouvé un peu de gaîté_ (à quoi faisait-il allusion ? à la sauterie de Slughorn ? Emilie n'aurait jamais rangé ça dans la catégorie des choses « réjouissantes »). _La cinquième année est dure et demande beaucoup de travail_ _Elle se remettra de cette déception, mais je regrette que ses camarades soient plus concernées par leurs propres affaires de cœur que par le chagrin de leur voisine de dortoir_. Là, Emilie sursauta : Snape n'altérait plus la vérité, il mentait effrontément et peignait, par petites touches, le portrait d'une adolescente déprimée et isolée, une vision qui avait corroboré et renforcé les craintes en partie imaginaires d'Hélène Marlier. Comment s'étonner que sa grand-mère l'ait parfois traitée, quand elle revenait pour les vacances, comme si elle était en sucre ?

Emilie reprit les feuillets et vérifia les dates. Le Maître des Potions avait commencé son travail de sape dès les fêtes de fin d'année et avait ensuite forcé le trait, probablement en réponse aux angoisses de sa grand-mère. Le tout culminait en mai, avec un courrier envoyé pendant la semaine des examens : (…)_ malheureusement, je ne crois pas qu'elle l'admette : elle est en effet assez entêtée et n'aime pas montrer ses faiblesses_ (de qui parlait-on au juste, de Snape, ou d'elle ? fulmina Emilie). _Elle a besoin de se reposer et sans doute de revenir plus longtemps en France. _(…)_ Je ne suis pas très favorable à l'idée qu'elle retourne à Beaux-Bâtons, car le niveau des études, en particulier en Potions, y est moins élevé. D'un point de vue strictement personnel, je regretterais qu'elle quitte le Royaume-Uni et je crois qu'aucune décision ne doit être prise à la légère, et encore moins par courrier_.

La dernière lettre datait du 28 juin et portait, contre toute logique, l'en-tête habituel de « Poudlard ». De toute évidence, Snape avait rencontré Hélène Marlier et ils étaient parvenus à une décision, ou plutôt, Snape avait manœuvré de façon à obtenir ce qu'il désirait, comme toujours. _Comme je le pensais, la situation est complexe et nous devons faire face à une réorganisation drastique, tout en répondant aux exigences de nos autorités et en assurant l'intérim. Je préfère qu'Emilie reste en France pour l'été car je risque d'être très pris par des tâches d'administration et d'intendance. En ce qui concerne Beaux-Bâtons, vous connaissez mes réticences. Toutefois, si c'était réellement le souhait de ma fille, je ne m'opposerais pas à ce qu'elle y poursuive sa scolarité de nouveau. J'ai, à tout hasard, présenté une requête à ce sujet à Madame Maxime : elle n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient, tant que les formalités seraient accomplies en temps et heure. Je n'ai pu en parler à Emilie qui n'ose pas me faire part de ses difficultés à Poudlard, malgré mes encouragements _(…).

L'intéressée resta stupéfaite devant ce tissu de mensonges. Elle relut la lettre en vitesse pour être sûre de ne pas se tromper, puis alertée par la sonnerie de son alarme elle remit les choses place, les mains tremblantes de colère. Ah, il avait donc décidé de se débarrasser d'elle depuis des mois ? Ses doigts fébriles rencontrèrent tas d'enveloppes blanches ordinaires qu'elle faillit disperser dans sa hâte, mais elle se força à les ranger correctement, puis referma le tout.

ooooo

_Emilie Snape à Lucrezia Blackwell_

« C'est compliqué à expliquer, mais il y a eu un problème avec ma réinscription. Peux-tu me donner la liste des livres pour l'année prochaine ? Comme ça, je pourrai les commander à l'avance chez Flourish and Blotts. (…) Je répondrai directement à Jonathan, mais est-ce que je peux communiquer la liste à quelqu'un d'autre ? Ce serait mieux de croiser les renseignements. »

.

_Lucrezia Blackwell à Emilie Snape_

« Gabelli ? Si c'est lui, ça va, mais personne d'autre. Personne, Emilie, compris ? »

.

_Alessandro Gabelli à Neville Londubat_

« Je suis les évènements depuis l'Italie. Les journaux n'en parlent pas : je n'ai que _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et _Le Chicaneur_ (merci, d'ailleurs) à me mettre sous la dent. Il semble que vous nous allons nous retrouver à Poudlard avec des effectifs restreints et une majorité de Sangs-pur. Je sais à quoi m'en tenir pour les Slytherins, mais je ne connais pas grand-monde en dehors de ma maison. »

.

_Neville Londubat à Alessandro Gabelli_

« Les rumeurs vont bon train au sujet du Ministère, mais rien n'est publié dans la presse. Tu reviens à Poudlard ? »

.

_Alessandro Gabelli à Neville Londubat_

« Oui, je reviens. S'il-te-plaît, jette un œil à la liste de noms… »

.

_Neville Londubat à Alessandro Gabelli_

« Lis attentivement _Le_ _Chicaneur_, rubrique petites annonces, page 14. Que veux-tu savoir, exactement ? »

.

_Emilie Snape à Jonathan Haffner_

« J'ai pris quelques renseignements. Je crois que nous pouvons garder, pour les Serdaigles, Melinda Bobbin, Peter Strattford, Joe Harvey, et Millie Goodbrownie. Chez les Poufsouffles, on me dit de me méfier de Joan Wilson et de Malvina Bren. Qu'en dis-tu ? J'avais communiqué à Lucrezia, Peter, Ann et Belinda une liste d'élèves dont je savais de source sûre qu'il fallait se méfier. Je pense que tu l'as aussi ? »

.

Emilie parcourut du regard la liste de noms qu'elle avait dressée sur une copie double, sous forme de tableau en donnant à chaque fois sa source de renseignements. Elle biffa deux noms, Jonathan lui ayant appris que ces deux Poufsouffles en quatrième année ne reviendraient pas à Poudlard. Lucrezia avait pris les choses en main depuis un mois et, avec l'aide de Peter (ce qui constituait un indice irréfutable d'un rapprochement entre les deux, pensaient Ann et Emilie), elle se livrait à une série d'enquêtes et de recoupements des élèves qu'il serait possible de recruter dans leurs groupes clandestins de Défense contre les Forces du mal, et de ceux dont il fallait se méfier. Pour l'instant, la liste n'était pas définitive : tous étaient d'accord pour observer les sujets retenus pendant une semaine ou deux, juste après la rentrée, avant de commencer le recrutement.

Il devait être près de 22 heures et le crépuscule laissait place à la nuit. La jeune fille alluma le plafonnier avant de ranger soigneusement les feuilles, les listes, les lettres des uns et des autres dans un dossier qu'elle fourra au fond d'un tiroir de son bureau. La chose était si mal rangée, la table chargée d'un tel fouillis de livres, notes, pochettes de disques et objets divers que sa grand-mère n'en approchait jamais, frémissant devant un tel désordre. La lumière crue éclaira la petite pièce coquettement tapissée de papier bleu sur lequel on avait punaisé quelques posters. Le lit n'échappait pas à l'invasion et Emilie s'attela à faire quelques piles de livres qui allèrent en rejoindre d'autres, ses nouveaux manuels, à même le sol. Il restait la dernière édition de _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_, encore enroulée, qu'elle n'avait même pas ouverte.

La jeune fille ôta la bande de papier qui retenait les pages et poussa un cri étranglé en découvrant la couverture.

« Merde ! »

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, une boule dans l'estomac, elle s'assit et commença à lire la une.

_Severus Snape est nommé directeur de Poudlard_.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci pour ton commentaire, Guest. Non, pas de nouveaux élèves à l'horizon, mais la rentrée approche. Je suis contente que Theodore te plaise (j'ai comme l'impression qu'il plaît à tout le monde ce hibou matheux ).


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 9**

« Merde ! »

Alessandro se leva, se pinça le bras pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas et regarda de nouveau le portrait peu engageant de Severus Snape qui ornait la première page de _La_ _Gazette du sorcier_, en soupirant, les épaules baissées. Il lorgna du côté du réveil et révisa mentalement l'emploi du temps habituel de son père. 10 heures. Il avait profité des derniers jours avant la rentrée pour faire la grasse matinée, mais à cette heure-ci, son père était déjà en train de vaquer à ses affaires. Il lisait toujours les quotidiens après son petit-déjeuner.

Comme un arrêt du destin, une petite voix aigrelette retentit près de lui :

« Maître Alessandro est prié de se rendre dans le bureau du Maître. Se méprenant sur l'air un peu perdu du garçon qui restait planté là, une main fourrageant dans ses cheveux encore emmêlés, l'Elfe ajouta avec un petit sourire timide : Balduccio a apporté une collation à Maître Alessandro. »

Un plateau chargé d'un verre de jus d'orange et de deux grosses brioches apparut soudain et tira Alessandro de sa torpeur. Il avala la boisson et courut littéralement dans la salle de bain pour tenter d'avoir l'air un peu présentable, sérieux, et ne pas ressembler à un adolescent paresseux tout juste sorti du lit. Sachant que son père n'aimait pas attendre, il s'habilla à la hâte et descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier sur la cour tout en ingurgitant l'une des brioches. Parvenu au premier étage, il ralentit l'allure, respira profondément et pénétra dans le bureau où son père l'attendait, assis dans un fauteuil face à la porte. Malgré son angoisse, le jeune homme nota avec soulagement que sa mère n'était pas dans la pièce, ce qui éviterait certainement des cris et des larmes inutiles.

« Assieds-toi. »

Alessandro accepta l'invitation et se posa, un peu raide, sur le bord d'un fauteuil recouvert de cuir abîmé, mais confortable.

« As-tu lu _La Gazette du sorcier_, ce matin ?

-Non, répondit Alessandro en toute honnêteté : je n'ai vu que les gros titres.

-Bien. Alors tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, gêné, et Aureliano Gabelli poursuivit :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe là-bas, mais ce retournement de situation me laisse perplexe. Un ancien Mangemort jouit de la confiance d'un homme que l'on présente comme l'un des sorciers les plus influents de ces 50 dernières années, commença-t-il à égrener d'une voix monocorde : cet homme meurt, assassiné, et l'ancien Mangemort disparaît. On ne le recherche pas (ou alors on ne l'étale pas dans la presse) et quand ses collègues se présentent à la succession de Dumbledore à la tête de Poudlard, soit-dit en passant l'école la plus renommée de tout le Royaume-Uni, l'ancien Mangemort ne bronche pas et reste en retrait. Puis, un mois après, contre toute attente, cet homme est nommé directeur. Sans avoir posé sa candidature. A ton avis ? »

Alessandro se racla la gorge et garda les yeux fixés au sol.

« Je ne sais pas.

-Non, mais tu as une opinion et tu as réfléchi aux données du problème, mieux que moi qui n'ai pas vécu à Poudlard ni côtoyé aucune de ces personnes, illustres ou méprisables. Alors ? interrogea Aureliano d'un ton où perçait le soupçon.

-Snape avait toute la confiance de Dumbledore et on n'a jamais pu prouver que son revirement n'était pas sincère.

-Mais il y avait des doutes.

-Il y a toujours des doutes quand il s'agit d'un ancien Mangemort, et encore plus d'un Slytherin aussi particulier que Snape, contra Alessandro en soupirant.

-Qu'en pensais-tu, en toute sincérité ?

-Je pensais que Snape était de notre côté. Il frayait avec des anciens Mangemorts, tout le monde le savait, mais…

-De _votre_ côté ?

-Beaucoup d'élèves à Poudlard ont des opinions et elles ne sont pas favorables à Voldemort », répliqua Alessandro avec fermeté.

Aureliano Gabelli croisa les jambes et cala son dos dans le fauteuil avant de prendre une profonde respiration.

« J'ai préféré que nous parlions d'abord tous les deux, plutôt que de convier ta mère qui fait toujours une tragédie pour un rien. Voyant son fils hocher la tête, il ajouta : mais je suppose que tu comprends qu'il est hors de question que nous te laissions repartir là-bas ? »

Alessandro s'attendait à ce dénouement depuis qu'il avait été convoqué, mais cela faisait tout de même un choc. Il baissa la tête, soupira, puis se passa les mains sur le visage, tentant d'éclaircir un peu des idées. Il en revenait à l'éternel dilemme : profiter de sa nationalité italienne, se laisser guider par ses parents et quitter la scène sans qu'on puisse lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, ou bien lutter et choisir de retourner dans une école dirigée par un assassin, un Mangemort.

« Tu n'auras pas de justification à donner à tes camarades, puisque la décision ne t'appartient pas. »

Alessandro sursauta et, tout en songeant qu'Aureliano aurait fait un bon Slytherin, ne put s'empêcher de réagir, furieux de se voir dépossédé de la moindre décision :

« Est-ce que tu m'as demandé mon opinion juste pour la forme ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-La décision ne m'appartient pas : cela signifie que je n'ai pas voix au chapitre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas retourner là-bas ? » s'insurgea Aureliano Gabelli en bondissant de son fauteuil, stupéfait du tour de la conversation.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde respiration. Le combat avait commencé avant même qu'il eut fait son choix en toute conscience. Il ne pouvait plus reculer désormais et il rétorqua, sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses paroles :

« J'ai choisi de m'inscrire définitivement à Poudlard…

-Parce que ta mère et moi l'avons accepté, Alessandro ! contra son père.

-En effet. Je veux y rester. Parce que, commença Alessandro en élevant la voix pour faire taire les protestations de son père : parce que le niveau y est excellent, parce qu'on m'y a proposé un préapprentissage auprès d'une bonne guérisseuse, parce que j'y ai de bons amis, parce…

-ça suffit ! Tu as toujours été une tête de mule et ta mère et moi avons sans doute été trop laxistes avec toi. Tu ne retourneras pas…

-J'ai le droit de choisir…

-Non ! cria Aureliano, hors de lui : justement, tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles Alessandro perçut les petits bruits habituels de la maisonnée et s'inquiéta presque de voir arriver sa mère, peut-être alertée par les éclats de voix. Il finit par reprendre la parole, la mort dans l'âme, sachant que ses parents ne lui pardonneraient pas ce chantage :

« Je suis majeur. »

Son père blêmit et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de déclarer d'une voix atone :

« Je ne paierai pas les frais de scolarité.

-La terre de Progliano me revient à ma majorité », soupira Alessandro, abattant son atout.

Aureliano se détourna, ne désirant pas montrer son désarroi à son fils et avala sa salive avant de déclarer sur un ton posé, mais une voix basse qui trahissait son trouble :

« Ce qui se passe en Angleterre n'a rien à voir avec les récits des chevaliers de la table ronde, la légende de Merlin ou la quête du Graal. C'est une sale guerre civile. Evidemment tu ne vois pas cela comme ça…

-Je…

-Tais-toi, interrompit Aureliano d'un ton sec : tu es trop jeune, idéaliste. Tu crois à l'aventure, tu crois que les gentils vont gagner, mais dans la vie ce n'est jamais aussi simple. Tu comprendras quand tu verras quelqu'un se faire tuer ou être torturé parce que son sang n'est pas assez pur. Aureliano leva une main devant lui pour empêcher son fils de l'interrompre : Dumbledore a été assassiné à Poudlard, mais tu ne l'as pas _vu_ mourir. Tu changeras d'avis quand tu verras cela, Alessandro. »

Alessandro garda les yeux rivés au sol, mal à l'aise.

« Retourne dans ta chambre. Tu as encore deux jours pour réfléchir à la voie que tu désires emprunter. Je ne pourrais pas cacher la situation plus longtemps à ta mère. Pense un peu à elle, Alessandro, parce que elle, elle ne pense qu'à toi depuis que tu es né. Crois-moi, ça l'occupe à plein temps. »

Alessandro tourna des talons, sans un mot, embarrassé.

« Je ne paierai pas les frais de scolarité, répéta son père : je ne cautionnerai pas ce choix. »

ooooo

Severus Snape relut d'un œil sombre la lettre qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il avait été négligent et, résultat, une partie de ses plans tombait à l'eau et il devrait endosser un fardeau supplémentaire. Il était décidemment devenu trop scrupuleux avec l'âge : un bon Imperius, ou une petite manipulation avec la Legilimencie auraient permis de ne rien laisser au hasard.

_Vous vous abritez toujours, soi-disant, derrière ce qu'il a de mieux pour Emilie. Et bien ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, justement, c'est de ne pas changer d'école tous les ans_.

La petite peste avait réussit à circonvenir sa grand-mère. C'était le deuxième courrier du genre qu'il recevait et il savait qu'il n'avait pas de recours : le charme de la responsabilité partagée, c'était que s'il pouvait court-circuiter l'autorité d'Hélène Marlier, celle-ci pouvait en faire autant à son égard. De plus, la rentrée avait eu lieu la veille à Beaux-Bâtons : il n'y avait que Poudlard pour être aussi en retard par rapports aux calendriers des établissements européens.

Snape pinça les lèvres, posa la feuille sur le bureau et étendit ses longues mains de chaque côté.

« Un souci, professeur ? »

Le Maître des Potions jeta en regard noir en direction du portrait de Phineas Black à travers un rideau de cheveux un peu gras et trop longs. Le vieux Slytherin préféra rester coi. Une petite pendule de table, fragile construction de métal doré et de cristal, tinta légèrement, signalant la demie de deux heures. Snape se leva, plia la lettre qu'il rangea dans un tiroir fermé à double tour et quitta la pièce, non sans y avoir renouvelé plusieurs sortilèges pour prévenir toute intrusion.

.

La tension était palpable dans la salle des professeurs lorsque le nouveau directeur fit son entrée, grandiose, comme toujours, vêtu de la façon la plus formelle, sa robe de professeur flottant dans son dos.

Le premier septembre, lorsque la nouvelle avait été officialisée et publiée, Severus Snape avait enfin pris ses fonctions et était entré dans Poudlard par la grande porte. Les formalités au Ministère de la Magie avaient été rapides et le cérémonial réduit à sa plus simple expression : Snape n'avait pas la moindre envie de se donner en spectacle ni de courir le risque d'une action contre lui, et ses anciens collègues s'étaient de toutes façons donné le mot pour ne pas apparaître à moins de dix mètres du hall, de la Grande salle ou de l'entrée des quartiers du directeur. Tout ça avait été assez pitoyable. Le soir même toutefois, le Slytherin avait sommé on ne peut plus officiellement l'équipe professorale de se réunir au grand complet le lendemain. Personne ne pouvait ignorer l'ordre à moins de risquer le renvoi pour avoir négligé ses devoirs et Snape savait qu'il affronterait tout ce petit monde en temps et en heure.

Il avait l'impression de rentrer dans la cage aux lions. Du temps de Dumbledore, ces réunions se déroulaient d'une façon assez routinière, chacun en profitant pour discuter avec ses voisins en attendant l'arrivée du vieil homme. Ce jour là, personne n'était assis, pas même Slughorn qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre et jetait des regards furtifs et inquiets autour de lui. Il fut celui qui sursauta le premier en entendant la porte tourner sur ses gonds mais, s'il releva un instant la tête, il n'osa jamais croiser le regard de son ancien élève. A proximité de la cheminée se tenaient les responsables de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Minerva McGonagall avait l'air encore plus sévère qu'à l'accoutumée et serra convulsivement l'épaisse étoffe de sa robe de laine verte entre ses deux mains quand il passa près du groupe. Snape était persuadé qu'elle aurait préféré lui tordre le cou. Pomona Chourave regardait au loin d'un air trop absent pour qu'il ne fut pas étudié. Filius Flitwick réussit l'exploit de parvenir à le toiser, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à la hauteur de la poitrine du Maître des Potions. Sybille Trelawney clignait des yeux derrière les culs de bouteille qui lui servaient de lunettes. Septima Vector l'examinait ouvertement comme si elle envisageait de le fourrer dans l'une des ses équations délirantes. Un peu à l'écart, Aurora Sinistra l'observait un peu à la dérobée, les sourcils froncés, le dos appuyé au mur et les bras croisés.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, isolés comme deux pestiférés, se tenaient Amycus et Alecto Carrow. Ils avaient eu beau tenter de se mettre sur leur trente-et-un, leurs robes noires paraissaient cousues n'importe comment, fripées, et ne faisaient rien pour améliorer leur apparence. Ils étaient les seuls à sourire.

Parvenu au fond de la pièce, Snape fit face à l'assemblée, s'assit et ordonna :

« Asseyez-vous. »

Il y eu bien un léger mouvement, mais personne ne s'exécuta, plusieurs, comme Templum, choisissant de copier l'attitude de Minerva McGonagall et des autres directeurs de maisons.

« J'ai dit : asseyez-vous, réitéra Snape en murmurant de sa voix grave et d'un ton si chargé de menace, que tous obéirent. Bien, reprit le directeur : je présume que vous avez tous lu le nouveau règlement avec attention ? »

Minerva McGonagall eut un reniflement méprisant.

« Une question, Minerva ? Non ? Très bien…

-Il n'y a jamais eu de délégués, interrompit la Gryffondor en s'attirant un regard noir du Maître des Potions.

-Et bien il y en aura désormais.

-« Les délégués escorteront les élèves de leur année d'un cours à l'autre, puis en salle d'études », cita Flitwick : où sommes-nous ? Dans un pénitencier ?

-Dans un endroit vaste et comportant quelques pièces dangereuses, répondit Snape, avant d'ajouter : les effectifs étant réduits cette année, les élèves pourraient se retrouver plus facilement isolés et perdus, voire blessés. Sans compter les adeptes de l'école buissonnière qui profitent d'un intercours pour disparaître dans la nature. Monsieur Rusard a autre chose à faire que de leur courir après toute la journée. »

Minerva McGonagall eut une moue dédaigneuse avant de demander à son tour :

« Et qui donc a choisi ces délégués ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir été consultée…

-Moi. Je connais les élèves aussi bien que toi pour leur avoir enseigné, si veux bien ne pas l'oublier.

-Oh, je n'oublie rien, Snape », rétorqua la vieille femme, employant à dessein son nom de famille.

Le défi ne passa pas inaperçu et l'homme en noir se pencha légèrement en avant, les mains étreignant les accoudoirs de la chaise. Le bruit d'un léger raclement de gorge coupa court à l'affrontement :

« Le Quidditch ? »

L'incongruité de la question du professeur Bibine déclencha quelques rires nerveux, vite étouffés.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi un encadrement plus strict des entrainements, chaque séance étant prévue une semaine à l'avance, pourrait gêner l'enthousiasme sportif des plus agités.

-Une sortie par trimestre ?

-Il me semble que Poudlard est une école, pas une colonie de vacances. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent, chacun y allant de son commentaire _sotto voce_.

« Je veillerai à ce que _tous_ les articles de ce règlement soient appliqués et j'entends que les professeurs et les chefs de maisons, en particulier, veillent à son respect, pour le bien et la sécurité de tous. Ce qui nous amène à la question des chefs de maisons, justement. »

Un silence de mort accueillit la phrase du directeur, délivrée d'une voix calme et posée.

« Ma propre expérience m'a démontré la qualité du travail de Filius, Pomona et Minerva, concéda Snape avec une petite moue qui semblait démentir les éloges. Mes nouvelles responsabilités m'interdisent malheureusement de reprendre mon rôle à la tête de la maison de Slytherin… »

Plusieurs échangèrent des regards inquiets. Minerva McGonagall regardait ouvertement Slughorn en se retenant à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Certains allèrent jusqu'à lorgner avec dégoût en direction des deux Slytherins restés à l'écart, Amycus et Alecto Carrow, mais la plupart eut bientôt un petit sursaut de surprise à l'audition de la proposition de Snape :

« … aussi, je propose que cette fonction soit dévolue à Aurora, issue elle-même de cette maison. »

Le ton suggérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une suggestion ouverte à la discussion et l'intéressée accusa le coup en silence, stupéfaite, notant l'hostilité soudaine du regard des Carrow.

« Deux postes restent à pourvoir, continua Snape : celui de la Défense contre les Forces du mal a besoin d'une personnalité forte et surtout de véritables compétences en ce domaine. Il est grand temps d'en finir avec la théorie et les bonnes intentions. Amycus, appela Snape en se tournant vers l'homme massif et au visage marqué par des yeux profondément enfoncés sous d'épaisses arcades sourcilières, brillant d'un éclat déplaisant : Amycus remplira cet office. Ignorant la rumeur qui enflait, le Maître des Potions poursuivit : le départ de Charity…

-Le meurtre ! s'exclama Minerva McGonagall.

-Le _départ_ de Charity, insista Snape de sa voix la plus sinistre : aurait pu nous conduire à fermer la classe des Etudes moldues, une option que la plupart des élèves ont toujours pris comme le moyen d'obtenir de bonnes notes avec le moins d'efforts possible, d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, reprit-il en élevant un peu la voix de façon à être entendu de tous : dans des temps où la société sorcière semble avoir du mal à se définir elle-même, à comprendre ce qui la soude et fait sa spécificité, il m'a paru essentiel de garder cette matière et de la renforcer en la rendant obligatoire. Alecto inaugurera cette nouvelle formule. »

La contestation était cette fois-ci unanime.

« Un _Mangemort_ pour les Etudes _moldues_ ? » cracha Minerva McGonagall.

Snape se contenta d'hausser un fin sourcil et se leva avec lenteur.

« J'examinerai vos programmes de cours demain : vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour me les soumettre, ignorant les exclamations outrées qui fusaient un peu partout, l'homme en noir ajouta avec un petit sourire : je ne voudrais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. »

Le bruit sec de la porte claquant derrière Filius Flitwick donna le signal aux autres professeurs. Snape ignora les tentatives que faisaient les Carrow pour obtenir son attention, mais s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce et croisa les bras.

« Minerva. »

.

« Horace ?

-Minerva. Je… », l'homme n'acheva pas sa phrase, se contentant d'ouvrir les bras d'un geste un peu inutile.

Dans ce couloir, il n'y avait qu'un lieu où il pouvait se rendre. Le visage de la chef des Gryffondors se durcit et elle passa son chemin en inclinant la tête de façon un peu raide.

Horace Slughorn avait toujours été un homme faible et elle s'était parfois demandé comment il avait bien pu réussir à atterrir à Slytherin et à y survivre. Comment il s'était maintenu à la tête de cette maison pendant plus de quarante ans était néanmoins très simple : il n'avait tout simplement rien fait, jamais pris position. Beaucoup d'élèves gardaient un bon souvenir du Potionneur bon vivant, mais tous les Slytherins avaient en revanche appris à le mépriser.

Minerva McGonagall renifla et releva encore un peu plus le menton. Même à son âge, quand il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre, il fallait qu'il rampe et qu'il courtise plus fort que lui, même un Mangemort, même Snape. La vieille femme secoua la tête, un peu dégoûtée.

Son altesse avait décidé de se passer de directeur-adjoint. Très bien, cela lui convenait parfaitement, elle n'avait de toutes façons pas l'intention de garder ce poste et le simple fait de se trouver dans la même pièce que l'assassin d'Albus lui faisait perdre une partie de ses capacités de réflexion. Elle était suffisamment intelligente pour savoir qu'on ne battait pas un Slytherin, surtout pas celui-là, en fonçant tête baissée dans le tas.

L'entretien avait été court, mais la Gryffondor en avait gravé les moindres détails dans sa tête. Le bureau tout d'abord : vide, ou à peu près. L'usurpateur s'était débarrassé des affaires de Dumbledore sans se soucier de savoir si elles devaient être transmises à quelqu'un, à de la famille. Minerva avait bien imaginé demander à un Elfe ce qu'on avait fait des effets personnels de l'ancien directeur, mais la misérable créature avait refusé de répondre. « Bicky n'a pas le droit ». Bah ! Snape avait vite compris que la loyauté des Elfes allait au château et à son directeur légal. Cela ne faciliterait pas les choses… Le Maître des Potions avait poussé l'impudence à se servir du lourd bureau d'Albus et la Gryffondor avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui arracher ces mains semblables à des pattes d'araignées qui osaient manipuler les tiroirs. Le plus dur avait été de garder une contenance lorsqu'elle avait remarqué le nouveau portrait, accroché au mur face au bureau. Albus Dumbledore portait l'une de ces robes pourpres éclairée de petites étoiles et ce calot brodé qu'il affectionnait tant de son vivant. Les traits du vieillard étaient détendus, presque souriants. Il n'avait cependant pas ouvert une seule fois les yeux lors de sa visite. Cela valait sans doute mieux, tant que son assassin occupait les lieux.

Elle avait toutefois noté avec une joie mauvaise les traits tirés, comme prématurément vieillis, du nouveau directeur. Il n'avait jamais été très attirant, c'était un euphémisme, mais ces derniers mois avaient dû être difficiles, si elle devait en juger de par son teint encore plus blafard que lorsqu'il vivait dans ses chers cachots, les cernes bruns qui avaient élu un domicile permanent sous ses yeux noirs, les rides profondes et marquées de chaque côté de ce nez proéminent, la maigreur accrue des membres que l'on devinait sous ces couches de vêtements noirs et cette tignasse terne et trop longue. Snape ne ferait pas de vieux os, mais elle ne commettrait pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer et agirait comme le ferait un bon Slytherin en observant, en notant chaque altération, chaque petite faiblesse, avant de frapper. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Pour l'heure, son premier devoir serait d'assurer la sécurité des élèves.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : merci pour ton commentaire, Fishina. Ah, ce pauvre Severus avait bien tenté une petite manœuvre, mais…


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 10**

Les Slytherins se targuaient d'avoir de meilleures manières que le reste de l'école. C'était sans doute parfois un peu exagéré, mais ils maintenaient bien l'illusion et cela commençait dès le trajet en train vers Poudlard.

Le quai était étrangement calme, mais les directives données dans la lettre de la rentrée étaient claires : seuls les parents ou tuteurs étaient admis, alors fini les ribambelles de frères et sœurs, de gamins chahutant et se chamaillant. Comme les élèves en âge d'avoir leur licence d'apparition préféraient jouer les adultes et mettaient un point d'honneur à venir seuls (sur le quai 9 ¾ tout du moins), cela restreignait encore le nombre de parents qui arpentaient le quai. Il y avait quand même moins d'élèves, c'était indéniable. L'exclusion des enfants issus de Moldus, les enquêtes qui pesaient sur certains, le départ de plusieurs familles sous d'autres cieux, tout cela réuni expliquait l'aspect désolé des alentours.

Le wagon des Slytherins commençait à se remplir dans le calme. L'avant-dernière voiture avait toujours été occupée par les membres de cette maison, sans qu'on arrive à vraiment comprendre par quel phénomène. Certains allaient plutôt dans des compartiments, mais Theodore Nott préférait éviter un huis-clos embarrassant et avait opté depuis un an déjà pour l'une des banquettes du wagon commun. Il avait déposé un sac à dos sur le siège à côté de lui, et seule la politesse, fermement ancrée en lui, l'empêchait d'étendre les jambes et de poser les pieds sur le siège face à lui.

Zabini était passé avec un sourire un peu crispé, puis Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass avaient fait leur apparition, la seconde faisant l'effort d'engager une discussion un peu creuse avec un garçon dont elle était censée faire une connaissance plus poussée depuis déjà plusieurs années. Theodore avait joué le jeu, et noté avec une petite morgue désapprobatrice que cette chère Pansy paraissait se tenir de plus en plus droite depuis que Voldemort refaisait surface. Elle avait rejoint Milicent Bulstrode et depuis, les deux filles passaient leur temps dans des conciliabules impliquant force rires et moues dédaigneuses. Pansy était trop arrogante et décidée pour vraiment plaire, mais elle faisait des efforts, même Theodore s'en rendait compte. Bizarre comme les filles paraissaient s'être données le mot pour se lancer dans les grands ravalements cet été… La pauvre Milicent avait eu beau suivre le mouvement, sa silhouette de milieu de terrain faisait toujours ressembler ses vêtements à des sacs de pommes-de-terre.

Accoudé au petit rebord contre la vitre, le garçon arborait son plus beau regard de myope, celui qu'il avait mis des années à peaufiner, au point d'arriver à tromper son père. Malgré lui, il égrenait le compte des absents. La nouvelle de l'exclusion des enfants issus de Moldus s'était propagée, sans que _La Gazette du sorcier_ n'ait pourtant ébruité l'affaire. Son propre père avait jubilé à la lecture des convocations pour interrogatoire de plusieurs membres éminents de la société sorcière. Rockwood avait relaté l'un des procès expéditifs que l'on réservait à ces « imposteurs », comme ils nommaient les Sangs-de-bourbe les plus influents. Ce que Theodore ne savait pas, c'était ce qu'ils devenaient ensuite. Les rendait-on à la vie moldue ? Quelque chose lui disait que non. Mais dans ce cas, qu'en faisait-on ? Azkaban ? Il était parfois plus facile de ne pas chercher à connaître la vérité.

Il distingua bientôt sur le quai la longue silhouette de Ginny Weasley. Puis Seamus Finnigan. Un groupe de Gryffondors suivait, mais il n'y trouva ni Ronald Weasley, ni, évidemment Potter, tous deux étant activement recherchés, ainsi que Granger. Londubat s'avançait lui aussi et Theodore s'écarta un tout petit peu de la fenêtre : il n'avait pas tellement apprécié d'être stupéfixé par l'un des élèves les moins brillants de l'école. Que savait Londubat ? Gabelli n'avait pas dû trop en dire, c'était un Slytherin, mais on ne pouvait pas exclure qu'un Gryffondor puisse se mettre à réfléchir tout seul, de temps en temps. Dans ce cas, il lui faudrait soit espérer que Londubat se tairait, soit provoquer une explication, ce qui reviendrait au même que de trahir sa véritable position.

Theodore soupira et salua Vincent Crabbe qui se frayait un chemin dans le couloir central. Heureusement, il n'avait pas montré le désir de s'assoir dans son carré. Un peu plus loin, il devinait la présence de Barrier, Tosnay, Gabelli et Oriana Blegounovsky. L'Italien n'avait pas l'air très enjoué et la vision fugitive de Tosnay et Blegounovsky en grande conversation avec force sourires lui fournit une explication plausible au mécontentement de son voisin de dortoir. Barrier arborait avec un certain cran une expression insouciante, mais irradiait la tension à cinq mètres à la ronde.

Il retourna son attention à l'activité sur le quai. Les petits nouveaux avaient l'air encore plus perdus que les années précédentes et leurs parents arboraient un visage fermé tout en les guidant vers un wagon comportant encore de la place. Les adieux restaient sobres, avec des instructions et recommandations murmurées en lieu et place des exclamations bruyantes habituelles. L'accueil par les Carrow en tête de quai avait dû refroidir les enthousiasmes.

Un troupeau de Poufsouffles avec quelques Serdaigles apparut, avançant d'un bon pas, visages sérieux et décidés. Au milieu, Theodore repéra enfin Emilie Snape qui échangeait quelques paroles avec un garçon pas très grand et aux cheveux châtains soigneusement peignés en arrière. Haffner, pensa le Slytherin en ressentant malgré lui un pincement au cœur désagréable. A leur hauteur se trouvaient une voisine de dortoir d'Emilie, Lucrezia Blackwell. Theodore eut un regard appréciateur (il s'agissait tout de même de l'un des plus jolis morceaux de Serdaigle), puis observa encore quelques secondes Emilie avant qu'elle ne sorte de son champ de vision.

.

Bercés par le mouvement du wagon, abrutis par la cadence implacable des roues sur les rails, les élèves commençaient à s'endormir. Passés les premiers voyages et la découverte du Poudlard Express, le trajet devenait d'une monotonie et d'une longueur affligeante. De temps à autre, le sifflement puissant de la vapeur relâchée par la locomotive tirait les voyageurs de leur torpeur. La lumière commençait à prendre des teintes mordorées mais on n'arriverait pas encore avant plusieurs heures, à la nuit tombée.

« Je vais avoir du mal à vous rejoindre sans attirer l'attention, avec Beaufort dans les pattes…

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes sensés faire ? demanda Emilie en fronçant les sourcils.

-Aucune idée, déclara Lucrezia en haussant les épaules : j'ai appris que j'étais déléguée en recevant la lettre et que, attends… la jeune fille sortit le feuillet de parchemin de sa poche et déclama d'une voix théâtrale : « Cette disposition sera susceptible d'être révoquée à tout moment en cas de manquement de votre part à la discipline ».

-Est-ce qu'on garde les mêmes préfets ? interrogea Jonathan en avançant un peu au hasard une pièce du jeu d'échecs flottant au milieu du compartiment et destiné à donner le change aux élèves passant dans le couloir.

-Je pense, en tous les cas pour Serdaigle : j'ai croisé Lisa et Roger en arrivant, et ils avaient leurs insignes.

-C'est déjà ça, soupira Peter.

-Bon, reprenons, interrompit Ann, un crayon dans une main et une copie double moldue dans l'autre : Melinda Bobbin ?

-Oui, répondirent en même temps Lucrezia, Emilie et Peter.

-Wilfried Brody ?

-Je pense… réfléchit Jonathan.

-Oui, je crois qu'on peut le compter, mais on demandera un peu avant », intervint un troisième garçon qui n'avait pas encore revêtu son uniforme et copiait chaque nom retenu sur une feuille de parchemin, mettant dans une colonne à part les noms de ceux qu'il faudrait sonder avant de prendre une décision.

Le train fit une petite embardée et repartit à toute vitesse dans un grand virage qui tassa tout le monde contre la fenêtre. A l'abri d'un Silencio, les élèves reprirent leur examen des éventuels adhérents à un mouvement de résistance au sein de Poudlard. Après avoir débattu par courrier pendant une partie de l'été, le noyau dur du groupe miroir des Conjurés Slytherins accélérait le processus, conscient de ce que la direction de Snape rendrait les échanges beaucoup plus difficiles qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Peter sortit un sandwich de son sac, son second du voyage, et commença à mastiquer allègrement, avalant tout rond une bouchée pour répondre de temps en temps aux questions d'Ann et d'Owen Cauldwell, le Poufsouffle qui mettait à jour les listes.

Emilie déplaça une pièce au hasard sur l'échiquier et, pour passer le temps, entreprit de grignoter des biscuits au chocolat dans lesquels se mit aussi à puiser Lucrezia. Jonathan avait naturellement prit la tête du volet Poufsouffle de l'entreprise. Pour les Serdaigles, Ann et Lucrezia s'étaient demandé si la direction ne revenait pas à Emilie qui avait jeté les bases de l'organisation et proposé le serment élaboré à partir du Fidelius qui garantissait leur discrétion. La Française avait cependant refusé en jugeant qu'un tel choix serait une grave erreur : d'une part cela paraîtrait trop évident pour ceux qui avaient eu vent du petit groupe clandestin de Potions qu'elle avait dirigé l'année précédente et dont la publicité avait franchi les limites de leur maison à cause de l'affaire des ingrédients volés. Plus ennuyeux encore, nommer la fille de Snape à la tête d'une organisation de résistance inviterait les doutes et la défiance. Le choix de Lucrezia s'imposa donc comme une évidence, d'autant qu'elle avait un esprit pratique et une autorité naturelle qui la distinguaient d'office. Seule Emilie connaissait l'existence du groupe parallèle des Slytherins et la question des Gryffondors restait une grande inconnue. Jonathan était persuadé qu'ils rééditeraient l'expérience de l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais on remit l'enquête à plus tard.

Ann se releva un peu pour avancer un cavalier. Jonathan examina l'échiquier et eut une moue agacée. Peter se leva bientôt pour y ajouter son grain de sel.

« Hum, comment allons-nous nous appeler ?

-Hein ?

-Ben, les Gryffondors avaient l'Armée de Dumbledore, ça sonnait bien, non ? remarqua Owen.

-Les Guerriers de Rowena ?

-Et les Poufsouffles ? » remarqua Jonathan quand l'hilarité fut retombée.

Si on devait ménager les susceptibilités des deux maisons, on n'était pas prêt de s'en sortir, jugea Emilie qui observa les efforts de Peter pour donner un sens à leur partie d'échecs.

-L'aigle et le blaireau ? proposa Ann.

-T'es gentille avec ton blaireau, marmonna Jonathan, venant en aide à Peter.

-Checkmate ! cria Peter après avoir déplacé plusieurs pièces de façon on ne peut plus irrégulière.

-Hé, c'est pas mal, ça !

-Quoi, demanda Lucrezia, entre deux bouchées.

-Checkmate ! » répliqua Owen.

Il y eu un silence. Bientôt, les lampes crépitèrent et éclairèrent d'une lueur blafarde le compartiment assombri par le crépuscule.

« Checkmate ? prononça Ann, en essayant les syllabes dans ce nouveau contexte.

-Echec et mat dans ta sale tronche, Snape ! » cria Owen.

Emilie passa une main sur son visage, incapable de rire avec les autres.

ooooo

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été dans cette partie du château, mais ses jambes retrouvèrent le chemin sans difficulté. Elle se souvenait des soirées passées au plus près de la grande cheminée et avait pris la précaution de porter un pull alors que la température à l'extérieur était encore clémente.

Il ne restait que deux heures avant l'arrivée des élèves et elle tenait à inspecter les lieux avant, afin de graver dans sa mémoire l'emplacement des dortoirs des uns et des autres, de vérifier les pièces communes, les endroits connus des seuls Slytherins et qui pouvaient constituer des cachettes, et d'examiner les salles de cours et les couloirs des cachots afin de se familiariser avec les changements.

Aurora Sinistra avait été admise à Slytherin en 1968 et n'avait pas vraiment connu Snape, un tout petit peu plus jeune, qui gravitait dans des cercles strictement masculins et qui lui étaient par conséquent fermés. Avec le recul, elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle-même était devenue professeur en 1987 et n'avait pas dû échanger plus de dix mots avec le chef des Slytherins dont elle connaissait les grandes lignes du parcours, comme tous les autres employés de Poudlard.

Sa propre nomination à la tête des Slytherins n'avait aucun sens, si l'on s'en tenait aux questions de compétences, d'expérience ou même de scolarité, tout du moins. En bonne Slytherin toutefois, Aurora Sinistra avait examiné la chose sous tous les angles et conçu quelques soupçons. Le fait était qu'elle n'était pas la seule Slytherin parmi les professeurs, ni même les plus anciens (ce qui excluait donc les Carrow) : Templum était issu de cette maison et était là depuis les années 1970, pour ne rien dire d'Horace Slughorn. Elle ne s'était jamais impliquée plus que nécessaire dans la vie de l'école, la notion de « bien commun » étant un peu étrangère à sa psychologie. Sa matière n'était pas considérée comme « indispensable », ce qui était le cas des Potions par exemple. Elle n'était pas non plus liée à Snape ni aux cercles qu'il fréquentait. Alors, pourquoi pas les autres ? Slughorn était un choix évident, pour tous les non Slytherins, mais Sinistra méprisait le Potionneur autant que Snape et tous les Slytherins réunis. Pourquoi pas Templum ? Pourquoi pas les Carrow ? Des Mangemorts, tout juste promus professeurs, et pas des moindres pour Amycus qui prenait le poste de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Rien que d'y penser, la Slytherin avait la chair de poule. Pourquoi elle ?

Sinistra parcourut un à un les dortoirs, plusieurs parchemins à la main, contrôlant et apprenant le nom des nouveaux élèves. Il y avait quelques réunions problématiques : Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini. Hum. Trois gros problèmes et un garçon qui se laissait emporter au gré du vent. Pas la meilleure combinaison. Ailleurs c'était l'inverse : trois filles dont les familles avaient été _contre_ Voldemort quinze ans auparavant et, au milieu de tout cela, Pansy Parkinson. Ces trois là allaient devoir surveiller leurs arrières… Elle nota une petite fuite d'eau dans une salle de bain et convoqua un Elfe qui effectua la réparation sur le champ. La salle commune était en ordre, comme les salles secondaires.

Revenue dans le couloir d'accès, elle se mit en devoir d'ouvrir les portes une à une, les condamna toutes, par principe, utilisant ses nouveaux privilèges de chef de maison. A un coude du couloir elle nota la porte donnant accès aux quartiers de Snape. Il y résidait déjà lorsqu'il était devenu professeur. Curieuse, elle s'approcha. Elle savait qu'il vivait désormais dans la tour du directeur, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait abandonné ces pièces. La porte resta close et chef de maison ou pas, elle ne put y pénétrer. Manifestement, le directeur avait limité ses pouvoirs. Les bras croisés, elle rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

« Horace ?

-Ah… Aurora ! »

Slughorn lui faisait presque pitié. La baleine, comme l'avaient surnommé les élèves, n'avait rien perdu de son embonpoint, mais sa jovialité et son insouciance avaient disparu.

« Il a refusé, tu sais… soupira-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai donné ma démission, Aurora, mais il a refusé », éclaircit Slughorn en chuchotant.

Sinistra nota l'inquiétude dans le regard du Potionneur. Il paraissait craindre Snape plus que Voldemort.

« Il n'y a personne d'autre de qualifié pour les Potions, Horace.

-Je ne veux pas faire partie de tout ça. Je suis vieux, commença à geindre le professeur : il a toujours été obsédé par les Potions, il aurait pu… Al-Albus a continué d'enseigner quand il est devenu professeur. »

Pas la meilleure comparaison, pensa Sinistra, sans relever la gaffe, pourtant.

« Evidemment, Albus savait déléguer. Snape, lui, ne veut pas partager la moindre parcelle de pouvoir… continua Slughorn tandis que le professeur d'Astronomie écoutait de toutes ses oreilles, très intéressée, et l'encourageait d'un œil compatissant : il ne nommera pas de directeur-adjoint. Et bien je lui souhaite bien du courage, je ne lui donne pas trois mois avant de capituler. »

Sinistra digéra l'information et prêta une oreille distraite aux plaintes et récriminations du Slytherin. Elle additionna cet élément à l'analyse qu'elle avait déjà faite de la situation. Que Snape n'ait pas désiré travailler avec Minerva McGonagall ne la surprenait pas, elle ne pensait pas que la Gryffondor aurait accepté, de toutes manières, mais l'abolition pure et simple du poste de directeur-adjoint était étonnante et renforçait le sentiment qu'elle avait depuis quelque temps, celui d'un délicat et étonnant équilibre des rapports de force. Dans cette perspective, sa soudaine promotion et la tâche particulière que lui avait confié Snape plusieurs heures auparavant prenaient tout leur sens.

Enfin, Slughorn quitta les lieux et remonta vers le rez-de-chaussée aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses petites jambes. A côté de la salle de classe, le bureau dévolu au professeur de Potions n'était pas fermé. Les ingrédients qui y avaient été entreposés du temps de Snape avaient été depuis longtemps mis à l'abri par leur propriétaire jaloux. Le Maître des Potions avait indiqué au nouveau chef de maison qu'il ne voulait pas la contraindre à vivre dans les cachots, mais qu'il désirait qu'elle y ait un bureau et qu'elle soit à l'écoute des Slytherins. Cette pièce, familière aux élèves, était tout indiquée, n'ayant jamais eu les faveurs d'Horace Slughorn.

Aurora Sinistra passa sa main sur le bureau sans âge, promena son regard sur les étagères vides et avisa un gros meuble dans un coin. C'était un classeur en noyer comportant sept tiroirs. La Slytherin ouvrit un compartiment au hasard et constata avec surprise qu'il était plein. Le cœur battant, elle prit un dossier au hasard et lut : « Baddock, Malcolm. 5 février 1983, Nottingham. Elève médiocre en tout ». L'intérieur de la chemise comportait des bulletins de notes, des devoirs de Potions et de Défense contre les Forces du mal, et différentes annotations intercalées sans ordre apparent. Un second dossier, celui d'un première année, seconde année à la rentrée, était plus mince. La petite montre accrochée à son cou par une chaîne d'or sonna la demie de sept heures. Aurora Sinistra referma le tiroir à regret et sortit en sécurisant la porte derrière elle.

ooooo

C'était sans doute la plus triste rentrée que Poudlard eut connu depuis des centaines d'années, peut-être même depuis l'ouverture de l'école. Emilie n'en vit pas grand-chose, trop occupée à garder les yeux rivés sur le sol dallé, puis sur la table des Serdaigles. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas le cran de lever le nez pour faire face aux élèves et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser le regard de son père.

Il était là cependant : il avait pris la parole une bonne demi-heure après leur entrée dans la salle, avant qu'ils se fussent installés. La voix n'avait pas changé : grave, mélodieuse, l'élocution précise, le ton sec et froid. Le discours bref du directeur ajouta à la consternation : obligation d'aller d'un cours à l'autre en compagnie des délégués, obligation de prévenir les délégués lorsque l'on se rendait à la bibliothèque avant les cours du matin, ou après le dîner, couloirs interdits, entrainement de Quidditch limité à une heure le samedi matin, le terrain devenant inaccessible le reste du temps… Chaque infraction au règlement (qui serait communiqué après le repas et qui devrait être su pour le lendemain) devrait être rapportée aux Carrow. La salle était brillamment éclairée mais, on ne savait par quel étrange phénomène, paraissait plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée. Plus troublant : les grandes tables n'étaient occupées qu'aux trois-quarts. L'exclusion des élèves issus de familles moldues avait réduit les effectifs, tout comme la décision de certains parents de retirer leur enfant de l'école. Toutes les maisons étaient touchées. A la table des Serdaigles, l'absence de Belinda qui avait toujours partagé les repas en compagnie de ses voisines de dortoir se faisait tristement sentir.

Quand Snape eut introduit les nouveaux professeurs, que tous avaient déjà croisé en tête du quai 9 ¾, qu'il eut expliqué que leur professeur d'Astronomie devenait chef de la maison des Slytherins (à la surprise de tous, y compris des principaux intéressés, à s'en fier aux murmures émanant de la table voisine), un silence gêné s'installa. Plusieurs se demandèrent ce que l'on attendait, quand les portes se rouvrirent et retentit le pas cadencé des premières années menés par Minerva McGonagall. Pomona Chourave apporta le petit tabouret, souleva le vieux Choixpeau et adressa un sourire timide aux plus petits. Les enfants avaient les yeux braqués sur le chapeau pointu quand il parut se ratatiner et arbora une _expression_ courroucée. Les premiers rangs n'en menaient pas large et reculèrent d'un pas, bientôt bloqués par les autres placés sur leurs talons. Les élèves déjà attablés s'avancèrent un peu, pour mieux voir. Le Choixpeau restait muet. Minerva McGonagall allait s'approcher de l'objet lorsque Snape se leva lentement de sa chaise et, enfin, une voix courroucée et éraillée jaillit du Choixpeau.

_Gryffondors ! Slytherins !_

_Poufsouffles ! Serdaigles !_

_La différence est minime,_

_Mais je répartis les enfants, c'est la règle._

_Sang-pur et sang-mêlé, _

_Sang-de-bourbe ne sont que des mots_

_Récupérés par de faux idéaux._

_Depuis cinq cents ans, on cherche mon conseil._

_Je suis vieux et las, aussi_

_Je vous parlerai pour la dernière fois_

_Car les enfants, une fois grands, ne m'écoutent pas._

_Gryffondors ! Slytherins !_

_Poufsouffles ! Serdaigles !_

_La différence est minime,_

_Mais je répartis les enfants, c'est la règle._

Le Choixpeau se tut et ne reprit la parole que le temps de la sélection. Pas d'applaudissements, aucun murmure ne vint déranger la cérémonie. Quand le dernier eut rejoint la tablée de sa maison, on remporta le Choixpeau et Snape se rassit. Sans un mot, il donna le signal du repas.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Hello, Fishina ! Oui, bah oui, ils sauront, mais en attendant, c'est pas évident.

hum, ne tirez pas, siouplait, la poésie et moi, ça fait 3, je suis tout juste capable de faire rimer deux mots.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

****

Chapitre 11

_Theo ?_

Emilie attendit deux minutes, puis effaça le mot en soupirant. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu l'idée de regarder le post-it ?

Après le dîner, les élèves avaient dû regagner immédiatement leurs quartiers, escortés par les préfets et les fameux _délégués_ dont Lucrezia faisait partie. De part et d'autre de la porte de la grande salle, les Carrow avaient surveillé les opérations. Dans ces conditions, personne n'était resté à discuter, ni n'avait osé faire le moindre mouvement en direction de camarades d'autres maisons. Emilie avait aperçu Alessandro qui lui avait fait un petit sourire. Il avait eu l'air fatigué, mais elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer le conflit avec ses parents au sujet de son retour à Poudlard. Elle avait aussi vu Theodore Nott. Inexpressif, les yeux dans le vague derrière ses lunettes, il suivait le mouvement sans se mêler aux conversations de ses voisins. Malgré tout, elle aurait juré qu'il y avait eu une petite lueur dans ses yeux bleus quand il avait senti son regard sur lui. Ce qui rendait son silence particulièrement agaçant.

Elle entendait derrière les rideaux les chuchotements de Lucrezia et de Melinda Bobbin. Avec le départ de nombreux élèves, les dortoirs étaient en partie vides et on avait réparti les élèves à nouveau. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas eu voix au chapitre : tout était décidé avant leur arrivée, et ils n'eurent qu'à lire les feuilles de répartition punaisées sur un tableau de la salle commune pour savoir s'ils changeaient de place ou non. Lucrezia, Ann et Emilie avaient gardé la même chambre, mais Melinda était venue occuper le lit de Belinda. Toutes trois regrettaient leur amie, mais se réjouissaient d'avoir récupéré quelqu'un de fiable et de déjà mêlé à leurs petites affaires. La nouvelle recrue avait prêté serment illico et examiné avec ses voisines la liste des élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qu'elles avaient dressé dans le train. Ce fut elle qui, ayant entendu ses oncles apothicaires évoquer les connexions douteuses de plusieurs personnes, les persuada d'attendre et de mieux se renseigner sur le compte de leur progéniture. C'était peut-être une fausse alerte, mais elles avaient plusieurs semaines pour se décider.

Si Melinda avait des doutes sur Emilie Snape, elle les cachait encore. Le reste de Serdaigle hésitait un peu à son égard, sans qu'il y ait eut de propos désobligeant. Après tout, on pouvait les comprendre : Emilie elle-même ne savait pas comment elle allait se tirer du bourbier dans lequel elle s'était fourrée.

.

Le petit-déjeuner du lendemain donna à tous les élèves un avant-goût de ce que serait leur scolarité. Après un rassemblement anarchique dans la salle commune où chaque nouveau délégué tentait de vérifier les élèves de son année, sous le regard dubitatif des deux préfets qui avaient choisi de se désintéresser complètement de la question, Filius Flitwick avait fait son apparition, le visage rouge de colère et demandé à un Elfe de faire retentir un gong qui avait calmé tout le monde comme par enchantement :

« Je vous serait reconnaissant à l'avenir de procéder à ce petit jeu dans les couloirs de vos dortoirs et de ne pénétrer dans cette salle qu'une fois les comptes vérifiés. Quoi, monsieur Strattford ?

-Mais si on va en bibliothèque avant…

-Avez-vous lu ce règlement, monsieur Strattford, oui ou non ? Flitwick éleva la voix un peu plus et fulmina : apprenez-moi ça par cœur une fois pour toutes ! Les instructions sont claires, alors veillez à ne pas vous trouver en infraction. Dans très exactement trois minutes et vingt-cinq secondes nous serons en retard et, si nous ne connaissons pas encore la punition prévue, soyez sûrs qu'il y en aura une.

-Mais…

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, mademoiselle Turpin, et si vous ne vous mettez pas en marche immédiatement vous me copierez quinze fois ce foutu règlement pour demain matin ! »

Les Serdaigles étaient donc descendus de leur tour en pressant le pas, heureux de constater que les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles avaient l'air tout aussi perdus et que les Slytherins, malgré leur air de ne pas y toucher, n'étaient pas plus disciplinés qu'eux. Cette fois-ci, les Carrow n'étaient pas près de la porte, mais tout le monde se souvenait de l'accueil de la veille et tous avaient lu, avec plus ou moins d'attention, le nouveau règlement, aussi, l'entrée dans la grande salle se fit avec un ordre et un calme encore inusités à Poudlard. Rusard était là cependant, avec son visage aussi déplaisant qu'à l'accoutumée, mais silencieux pour une fois. La table des professeurs se trouvait au grand complet, le directeur au centre, un peu isolé des autres membres de l'équipe.

Emilie suivait les autres Serdaigles et on se retrouva bientôt assis regroupé par année. Cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, mais on s'arrangerait mieux les prochaines fois. Ce qui devint bientôt évident, ce fut que les repas devraient être pris dans un silence relatif. Finis les ragots, les discussions animées, les secrets échangés à mi-voix en profitant du brouhaha ambiant : on n'entendait que le bruit des couverts, quelques propos échangés à voix basse, les Carrow lançant des regards pleins d'animosité à chaque élève assez négligent pour élever un peu la voix. Chacun utilisait avec circonspection les possibilités d'étudier les alentours, profitant de la nécessité d'attraper un pot de confiture, l'assiette de beurre, ou de se resservir une boisson. Emilie faisait de nouveau face à la table des Slytherins, une vieille habitude, mais elle avait respecté le désir d'Alessandro de ne pas lui adresser de signe de reconnaissance. Theodore avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées derrière ses lunettes et était placé trop près de Malefoy pour qu'elle tente de croiser son regard.

Au bout de la table des professeurs, au plus près des Slytherins, se trouvait Aurora Sinistra qui, flanquée d'Alecto Carrow, paraissait absorbée par sa nourriture. Les Serdaigles n'avaient pas trop commenté sa nomination, moins importante à leurs yeux que les nouvelles règles à intégrer. Emilie attendrait d'en parler à ses deux amis Slytherins, curieuse d'avoir leur opinion sur la question. Elle savait que le professeur d'astronomie était une ancienne Slytherin, mais elle aurait parié qu'elle n'était pas impliquée dans le conflit avec Voldemort. Cela ne signifiait toutefois pas qu'elle n'avait pas d'opinions… Ce qui était presque incroyable, c'était que Snape avait chargé Sinistra de venir la chercher chez sa grand-mère pour l'amener à King's Cross. Que Snape ne vienne pas lui-même… et bien, elle s'y était attendue et elle préférait ça. Mais de là à rencontrer Aurora Sinistra, plutôt que Flitwick, son chef de maison… Fallait-il interpréter cela comme l'indice que Snape ne faisait pas confiance aux Carrow ? Pourquoi les avait-il nommés, dans ce cas ? La Serdaigle vit l'assiette de beurre à quelques centimètres sur sa droite et saisit l'opportunité, tout en l'attrapant, de lever les yeux un peu plus haut et de risquer un regard en direction du directeur. Il était vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds, comme à son habitude, ses cheveux paraissaient plus longs et pendaient en mèches filasses de chaque côté de ses joues. Il touchait à peine à la nourriture posée devant lui, se contentant de prendre quelques gorgées de café, royalement isolé du reste des professeurs, situés à bonne distance et gardant les yeux fixés droit devant eux. Il était impossible de connaître son humeur. Le professeur Snape avait toujours eu l'air furieux le matin et ses yeux noirs avaient déversé des flots de rage ou de dédain en direction des élèves alors qu'il avalait son petit-déjeuner. Le directeur de Poudlard paraissait en revanche impassible, presque absent. Il devait exercer un contrôle de fer grâce à l'Occlumencie. Avait-il noté sa présence ? Espèce d'idiote ! s'admonesta Emilie, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ?

Elle fut bientôt distraite de ses pensées par la distribution des emplois du temps, récupérés par les préfets. Le fait de devoir débuter la journée par les Potions, avec Slughorn, n'arrivait même plus à l'énerver. Non, comme pour ces camarades de sixième année, c'étaient les Etudes moldues en début d'après-midi qui étaient responsables d'une poussée soudaine de stress.

« On a Défense contre les Forces du mal le lundi matin et le jeudi en fin de journée, murmura Lucrezia.

-Après l'Arithmancie, gémit Emilie dont la plainte arracha un petit sourire à sa voisine.

-Nous, on aura Divination le lundi, remarqua Melinda d'un air sombre. Elle faisait partie des élèves qui avaient vu transformer leur option tranquille des Etudes moldues en cours obligatoire et devraient rattraper les cours d'une autre option.

-Le samedi est presque libre, c'est déjà ça, remarqua Lucrezia en soupirant. Elle leva la tête, alertée par un geste de Gautier Beaufort et reprit la parole : dépêchez-vous, je crois qu'on va devoir y aller. »

Emilie avala presque tout rond le morceau de tartine qui lui restait et entreprit de boire le plus vite possible, sans rien renverser, le thé insipide préparé par les Elfes. Elle aurait cours de latin avec les septièmes années le lundi après-midi et espérait y retrouver Theodore. Et Alessandro, bien sûr.

ooooo

« Comment vas-tu, Drago ? Vraiment ? » demanda le jeune homme penché en avant, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, les mains réchauffées par la tasse de thé bien chaud qu'il venait de se servir.

Assis près de lui, le grand blond haussa les épaules avec un air maussade. Blaise Zabini redressa la tête en direction de Theodore Nott qui avala une gorgée de thé.

« Moi, ça va.

-On dit que ton père a été, hum, marqué par Azkaban…

-Ouais, bah il va bien, d'accord ? »

Theodore haussa un peu les sourcils en entendant la réponse agacée et prononcée sur un ton presque grossier par son cousin. « Brisé » avait dit son père. Saturnus Nott était revenu d'Azkaban marqué, mais tout aussi inflexible dans son comportement et ses opinions, ça son fils pouvait en témoigner, après avoir dû subir les diatribes quotidiennes de Nott senior lors de la lecture de _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

Les trois garçons restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Theodore n'éprouvait pas une sympathie débordante pour Drago, mais il était un peu gêné de constater que son ami était affecté à ce point par l'état de son père. Peut-être parce que lui-même n'arrivait pas à ressentir autre chose que de la crainte ou même de la honte lorsqu'il s'agissait de Saturnus Nott. Plus important, il voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé chez les Malefoy ces dernières semaines. On racontait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres y avait résidé plusieurs fois…

Curieusement, ce fut Drago qui relança le sujet :

« Et toi Theodore, je veux dire, ton père… comment a-t-il…

-Eh bien… Theodore Nott essaya de prendre une mine un peu inquiète de circonstance : je crois que cela a été dur pour lui, mais il n'aime pas trop montrer…

-Ton père me fout les jetons, parfois, interrompit Blaise Zabini, avant d'ajouter avec un peu de précipitation : ne le prends pas mal, surtout ».

Theodore eut un petit soupir de dérision et secoua la tête, parfaitement au courant du malaise que suscitait son père, même auprès de familles aussi prestigieuses que les Zabini. Heureusement, Saturnus Nott n'était pas du genre à passer beaucoup de temps en société.

« Il est fatigué, reprit Drago, les yeux fixés sur le contenu de sa tasse : il lui faut du temps, mais il y a trop de pression, trop de…

-Mais il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs à Azkaban, non ? » demanda Zabini.

Imbécile ! pensa Theodore qui intervint tout de suite :

« Non, mais c'est un endroit terrible quand même et tu peux être sûr que les gardiens leur ont réservé un traitement spécial. »

A vrai dire, il n'en savait rien, mais il voulait éviter de braquer son cousin. Celui-ci hocha la tête et eut un petit sourire de reconnaissance envers Theodore.

« Il lui faut un peu de temps : il va déjà mieux. »

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix mit la puce à l'oreille du garçon taciturne aux cheveux bouclés, mais il ne voulut pas humilier son voisin en essayant de satisfaire sa curiosité. Blaise Zabini se racla un peu gorge :

« Hum, c'est calme, non ?

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, à l'extérieur : contrôles, procès, mis à part quelques… le garçon chercha ses mots : quelques « phénomènes », cet été a été calme…

-Les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont déjà en place, murmura Drago Melfoy, sans lever les yeux du sol : je ne vois pas pourquoi les choses s'envenimeraient.

-Tant qu'il n'y a pas de résistance, commenta Theodore en saisissant la théière pour se resservir.

-Ouais, un peu comme ici ? »

Drago et Theodore regardèrent tous les deux Blaise qui posa sa tasse, se rejeta en arrière, posa une cheville sur son genou et replia ses mains derrière sa tête.

« Les premières années ont eu Défense contre les Forces du mal ce matin. Le cours était consacré aux quinze lois théoriques du premier Cercle régissant la Magie noire. Ils vont plancher là-dessus encore quelques séances, à ce qu'il paraît, continua Blaise sur un ton faussement primesautier : le problème c'est que, sans préjuger de l'adéquation de ce sujet avec l'intitulé de la matière, _bien entendu_, les élèves des autres années vont être complètement largués. Et puis, si on va par là, que vont-ils étudier ensuite ? Leurs applications ? »

Le ton sarcastique fit presque pouffer Theodore qui se ressaisit quand Blaise lui demanda :

« Tu connais ça, toi, Theodore ?

-La théorie, répondit l'intéressé en haussant les épaules avec une fausse nonchalance et en clignant des yeux : comme tout le monde, non ? »

Drago paraissait très intéressé par ses mains. Une petite lueur malicieuse brilla au fond des yeux marron de Blaise qui reprit :

« Et puis, pourquoi les Carrow ? Et Sinistra qui remplace Snape ?

-Mieux vaut Sinistra que Slughorn !

-_Tout_ vaut mieux que Slughorn, confirma Blaise en riant de plus belle en constatant que même Drago trouvait l'indignation de Theodore amusante. Bon, passons sur la Baleine et la Chouette, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est les Carrow. Vous les connaissez ? J'avoue qu'on n'en a jamais parlé, chez nous…

-Oui, mais vous, vous êtes des snobs, c'est pas pareil, railla Theodore.

-Accouche, Theodore !

-Pff, souffla celui-ci : et bien, ce sont des Mangemorts, mais plutôt des seconds couteaux, à ce qu'il me semble ».

Drago acquiesça en hochant la tête.

« Des amis de Snape ?

-Difficile à dire : tu le vois avec des amis, toi ? Theodore avala sa salive : ce sont des exécutants, mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'être du genre à se laisser contrer facilement.

-Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? L'autre là, la femelle, expliqua Blaise en provoquant les gloussements de ses camarades : elle va enseigner les Etudes moldues ? C'est quoi, cette blague ? Qu'est devenue Burbage ? C'est une Sang-pur, on pouvait continuer comme avant, non ? »

Le bruit de la soudaine inspiration de Drago attira l'attention des deux autres garçons qui échangèrent un regard le temps d'une fraction de seconde, puis se tournèrent vers leur voisin. Le jeune homme blond avait mis les mains devant son visage et gardait la tête penchée, le buste ployé en avant. Blaise soupira et frissonna un peu, puis passa sa main gauche sur sa figure.

« Elle est morte. »

Abasourdi, Theodore tenta de scruter le visage de Drago, alarmé par sa voix basse et presque atone. Blaise avait l'air pétrifié. Plus que jamais, Theodore eut l'impression que leur ami ferait tout ce qu'il serait en son pouvoir pour rester en dehors de tout ça, spectateur s'il le fallait, mais les mains propres, toujours.

« Elle était trop pro-Moldus, selon… selon le Seigneur des Ténèbres », finit par articuler Drago.

Blaise renifla et balbutia :

« Je-je l'aimais bien, moi… qui… »

Drago réagit immédiatement en sentant le regard de Blaise sur lui. Il se leva et cracha soudain :

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Hein ?

-Rien, protesta Blaise : je ne crois plus rien… »

Drago était déjà parti. Theodore savait qu'il n'en voulait pas à Blaise. Non, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé chez les Malefoy pendant le séjour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se leva et resta là, un peu gauche, les bras ballants avant de finir par articuler :

« Je vais… je vais en bibliothèque.

-N'oublie pas de prévenir les délégués, remarqua Blaise en acquiesçant puis en ayant un petit rire nerveux un peu forcé en constatant l'expression perplexe de son ami qui clignait des yeux comme un hibou derrière les verres de ses lunettes : c'est _moi_ le délégué des septièmes années, Theodore ! Il secoua la tête en voyant partir l'autre garçon : on n'est pas près de respecter ce foutu règlement si tout le monde est comme toi… »

.

Il y avait plus de monde qu'à l'accoutumée dans la salle commune. Certains jouaient, d'autres discutaient, d'autres encore ne savaient que faire et erraient d'un groupe à l'autre, lisant pour la dixième fois les annonces affichées et tuant le temps jusqu'au dîner. L'étude ne recommencerait que la semaine prochaine et on n'avait pas encore suffisamment digéré le règlement pour savoir à coup sûr ce qui était permis et ce qui ne l'était pas, et comment contourner les prescriptions. Dans le doute, la plupart préférait rester à Slytherin.

Theodore se fraya un chemin entre les groupes d'élèves, ajusta la courroie de son sac et l'élança d'un bon pas dans les couloirs. Il se sentait malgré lui gagné par la paranoïa ambiante et devait se répéter sans cesse qu'il avait le droit d'aller à la bibliothèque : Zabini était au courant. Cette histoire de délégués n'allait pas faciliter les déplacements et les petites affaires des uns et des autres, réfléchit-il, pensant soudain à Gabelli et à son organisation. Blaise le couvrirait, lui. Il allait pourtant falloir que Gabelli trouve une ruse, s'il ne voulait pas se trouver à la merci de Zabini. Il n'aurait de toutes façons aucune chance du côté de l'autre déléguée de son année, Pansy Parkinson. Etrange, il avait l'impression que la situation des sixièmes années était comparable : deux délégués de bords divergeants. Theodore fronça les sourcils et commença à attaquer les escaliers. Intéressant tout cela : y avait-il une marge de manœuvre ? Il se promit de creuser la question.

Madame Pince trônait toujours à l'entrée de la bibliothèque et jetait les mêmes regards meurtriers à chaque élève qui osait franchir les grilles. Au moins, certaines choses ne changeaient pas, c'était presque rassurant. Une boule à l'estomac, le Slytherin parcourut les allées et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux encore un peu courts afin de vérifier que les mèches n'étaient pas trop ébouriffées. Il n'était pas très porté sur le peigne, mais pour une fois il regrettait de ne pas en avoir un dans sa sacoche. Les salles étaient calmes, beaucoup trop calmes, n'abritant que quelques élèves, les plus âgés. Theodore passa un tournant, ralentit et essaya de réguler sa respiration. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il n'allait pas avoir peur d'une fille, quand même !

La petite salle était vide. Vide comme sa cervelle. Le garçon pinça les lèvres, avala sa salive et prit une grande respiration. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée ? Mais il savait déjà qu'il se trompait : le dîner était dans vingt minutes, c'était lui qui était en retard. La mort dans l'âme, il faillit rebrousser chemin, mais il se força à rester sur place, le temps de se donner une contenance. Là, il risquait de sauter à la gorge du premier venu ou, pire, d'avoir la voix qui chevrote. Il jura plusieurs fois à voix basse et laissa tomber son sac sur la table.

Il aurait dû prendre une leçon auprès de Gabelli qui s'était fait largué de toute évidence au cours de l'été. Les filles étaient des têtes de linottes : loin des yeux, loin du cœur. De toutes façons, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui avait trouvé : elle avait peut-être eu le temps de réfléchir ? « Non, désolée, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec un Slytherin ou le fils d'un Mangemort, gnagnagna… » Venant de la part de la fille de Snape, ça vaudrait son pesant de chocogrenouilles. Theodore Nott arrêta un instant le petit film qu'il déroulait dans sa tête et renifla. La chaise grinça sur le parquet et il se laissa tomber dessus, les paumes de ses mains pressées sur ses yeux, délogeant ses lunettes qui se maintinrent en équilibre précaire sur une oreille. Il finit par se redresser et tapota sur la table d'un air maussade. Dans un coin, quelqu'un avait laissé des livres empilés n'importe comment. Dommage qu'il ne sache pas qui était responsable, il se serait fait une joie d'aller le dénoncer à madame Pince. Aux Carrow. Peut-être même à Snape, tiens !

Le Slytherin remit ses lunettes, se pencha en s'allongeant à moitié sur la table et tira à lui la pile de livres. _Hogwarts, a History_. Quel crétin avait besoin de consulter ce livre qui figurait dans la liste des livres à obligatoires à acheter ? _Le petit dictionnaire du latiniste débutant_, lut-il avec un sourire dédaigneux. _Quidditch, règles élémentaires_ ? _Potion making without dirtiing one's hands_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce ramassis d'âneries ? Theodore arriva au bout de la pile et exhuma un volume fatigué qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir lu l'année dernière : _Salazar Slytherin, le schismatique._ Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme étouffa un rire et ouvrit le livre le cœur battant. Rien. Il feuilleta l'ouvrage, puis recommença, page à page, se sachant trop ce qu'il cherchait. Là, entre la page 126 et la page 127, il reconnut le petit feuillet jaune vif collé au papier. _Remettre les livres en place_, lut-il avec une folle envie de sauter de joie un peu partout. Il lui restait 7 minutes avant le dîner, qu'il employa à parcourir les allées à toute allure pour déposer les volumes avant de dévaler les marches vers la Grande salle avec les autres élèves venus des hauteurs.

ooooo

« Lucrezia ! Je vais en bibliothèque !

-Déjà ? fit Ann, sans remarquer le regard soupçonneux que lançait Lucrezia à Emilie. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et Ann reprit en soupirant, le nez dans son agenda : demain après-midi, j'ai Soins aux créatures magiques. Je vais mourir.

-Avant la Botanique ? Bon, bah comme ça tu seras déjà sale, commenta Lucrezia.

-ça n'a rien de drôle ! J'ai peur des bêtes.

-Je n'aime pas ça non plus, mais je préférerais avoir Soins aux créatures magiques trois fois pas semaine plutôt que…

-Oui, coupa Emilie avec précipitation.

-Viens, Bel… euh… pardon, Melinda, corrigea Ann : il vaut mieux parler ailleurs.

-Appelez-moi Mel, ça sera peut-être plus facile ? »

Les trois amies hochèrent la tête avec gratitude. Melinda n'y était pour rien, mais elles avaient du mal à ne pas écorcher son nom, si proche de celui de leur camarade partie en Irlande. Et à chaque erreur, le souvenir de Belinda ajoutait à leur nostalgie.

Emilie quitta les trois Serdaigles sur le palier et continua jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Theo n'avait pas rédigé de message, mais il l'avait regardée assez attentivement au moment où l'on avait débarrassé les assiettes du plat principal, avant de servir le dessert, et elle était sûre que ce n'était pas un hasard. Elle était folle. Franchement, elle commençait à ressembler à Lucrezia quand elle avait commencé à sortir avec Peter… Emilie força ses traits à abandonner le sourire stupide qui s'était fixé sur ses lèvres et pénétra dans la salle.

« Theo ! »

Le Slytherin avait attendu contre la paroi, près de la porte, et s'était approché à pas de loup, mais le parquet l'avait trahi. « Je suis complètement folle ! » pensait Emilie, les bras autour du cou de Theodore qui la serrait en retour comme si elle risquait s'envoler. Il allait finir par lui faire mal mais elle était tellement hystérique que s'il ne la retenait pas elle aurait été capable de sautiller comme une midinette. Emilie Snape n'était _pas_ une midinette. Les deux amoureux finirent par s'écarter un peu et retrouvèrent leurs recoins sombres préférés, derrière les étagères de livres de la section d'histoire locale. Theodore arborait un grand sourire et ses lunettes étaient de travers, nota avec satisfaction sa compagne, heureuse de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se comporter de manière extravagante. Assise par terre dans la poussière, elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Cela n'était pas grave : Theodore n'avait de toute évidence pas envie de se lancer dans une grande conversation. Bon sang, les baisers avaient tout de même du bon ! réalisa Emilie en tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Elle était sûre qu'elle avait l'air ridicule, si elle devait se fier à l'air réjoui et un peu niais du Slytherin assis à côté d'elle. Très bien, remarqua-t-elle, satisfaite, elle avait le même effet sur lui…

« Désolé, j'ai dû détruire ton truc moldu, le post-it, c'est ça ? Mon père est revenu…

-Mmm, fit Emilie avant de froncer les sourcils : revenu ? Revenu d'où ?

-à ton avis ? rétorqua Theodore qui lui décocha un regard un peu étonné.

-Pardon. Je…. Je ne savais pas que les Man-, euh, les prisonniers…

-Ils ont fait ça discrètement, dans le courant de l'été, soupira Theodore en calant son dos contre une rangée de livres et en repliant ses jambes vers lui : tu peux appeler un chat un chat, tu sais. Je sais ce qu'est mon père. »

Emilie ne répondit rien sur le coup. Elle avait l'impression que le Slytherin rentrait brusquement dans sa coquille.

« Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Relativement bien, finalement, répondit Theodore en haussant les épaules : ce ne fut pas très plaisant, mais ça a été. Cela n'a pas été le cas pour tout le monde…

-Comment ça ?

-Malefoy, finit par lâcher Theodore du bout des lèvres.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il soit revenu ? comme son compagnon ne répondait pas et se contentait de hausser les épaules, elle poursuivit en chuchotant à toute vitesse : je n'y comprends rien ! »

Theodore Nott tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les yeux sombres de sa voisine.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, ma chère : le Ministère est tombé. On ne le dit pas, mais c'est fait.

-Que va-t-il se passer ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Theodore : tu as lu _La_ _Gazette du sorcier_ ? Ils s'en prennent aux Sangs-de bourbe, après… »

Emilie avait tiqué en entendant le terme employé par son ami et baissé les yeux. Une partie d'elle-même savait qu'elle aurait dû réagir, s'indigner, quitter les lieux peut-être. Elle n'avait pourtant pas envie de laisser Theodore et, peut-être pour la première fois était mise devant les différences flagrantes qui existaient entre eux. Le Slytherin l'examinait, sentant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais il ne comprit pas immédiatement la cause de la gêne de Emilie. Il poursuivit :

« Il y a procès sur procès.

-Que se passe-t-il pour les sorciers d'origine moldue, après ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules et se cala un peu contre elle.

« Tu ne sais pas, ou bien…

-Je ne sais pas, c'est la vérité. Cela ne va pas s'améliorer : je ne pense pas que j'aie besoin de t'expliquer les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il avec un cynisme auquel il ne semblait pas croire lui-même.

Cette fois-ci, sa compagne se redressa et le regarda d'un air inquiet.

« Ne dis pas ça.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi, _quoi_ ? Le « Seigneur des Ténèbres » ! C'est…

-C'est comme ça que j'ai été élevé et c'est comme ça que parlent la plupart des gens ici ! Ouvre les yeux, Emilie ! »

La Serdaigle s'écarta, se mit à genoux et se releva, mais n'eut pas le temps de tourner des talons : Theodore avait déjà attrapé ses bras et s'était rapproché en chuchotant aussi bas que lui permettait sa voix rauque :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis comme eux, que je veux la mort des Sangs-de-bourbe ? Que je veux tuer, torturer… Il s'interrompit, très rouge, battit furieusement des paupières et continua : je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ça ! Tu comprends ? Je-je parle comme… comme… mais… il jura : je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, mais ça ne sera pas bien, ça, j'en suis certain. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas en partant en vrille sur des questions de langage que tu feras quelque chose de constructif. »

Emilie soupira et pressa ses mains sur son visage. Theodore posa avec circonspection ses mains sur ses épaules et, peut-être rassuré de ne pas la voir partir, l'attira de nouveau à lui.

« J'ai été idiote de revenir… elle changea un peu de sujet : on a eu notre premier cours d'Etudes moldues. »

Theodore fit la grimace :

« Nous, c'est le vendredi. Comment est Alecto Carrow ? C'est la femme, non ?

-On peut voir ça comme ça, ricana Emilie sans trop y croire, avant de soupirer contre l'épaule de Theodore : elle aurait aussi bien pu nous réciter le credo de Tu-sais-qui. Et on est sensés être d'accord…

-Sinon ?

-Sinon, pour l'instant deux élèves ont eu des colles, mais c'était parce qu'ils avaient l'air trop dubitatifs. On n'est pas les plus contestataires…

-Non, je pense que cela va changer avec les Gryffondors. Tu veux un conseil ? Pour toi et qui tu veux : obtempérez. Les Carrow ont une mauvaise réputation.

-Tu te moques de moi ? C'est des Man…

-Même chez les Mangemorts il y a des catégories et une hiérarchie. Crois moi, renchérit-il, il ne faut pas les contrecarrer.

-On a Défense contre les Forces du mal jeudi, soupira Emilie.

-Attendez-vous à un cours de Magie noire, devant l'air inquiet de la Serdaigle, il expliqua : les premières années Slytherin ont déjà eu cours et ça a fait le tour de la salle commune. Ils ont commencé par les Quinze lois théoriques du Premier cercle. »

Emilie avala sa salive avec difficulté. Elle connaissait un peu ces rudiments. Pour savoir se défendre, il falloir savoir comment attaquer, avait justifié Snape, il y avait cent ans, lui semblait-il, mais il ne s'était pourtant contenté que d'un bref laïus théorique sans aucune démonstration. Theodore avança délicatement une main vers son visage et caressa sa joue :

« Apprendre quelque chose par cœur ne fera pas de vous des Mages noirs. Et puis, tu peux toujours feindre d'être maladroite, si cela devait en venir aux exercices ?

-Alors il faut dissimuler, mais jouer le jeu ? C'est ça ? Ils ont déjà gagné alors…

-Que veux-tu faire ? Tu ne sais faire que ce qu'on t'a enseigné ! Poudlard est aux mains des Mangemorts et le Ministère est tellement gangrené que personne ne verra la différence quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrivera ! »

Le Slytherin passa de nouveau ses bras autour de la taille d'Emilie et la serra fort. C'était un genre de réconfort pour lequel il menaçait de développer une véritable addiction et qui avait l'inconvénient regrettable de lui faire perdre un peu le fil de ses idées.

« J'ai besoin d'informations, Emilie.

-Lesquelles ? murmura l'intéressée dans le col de sa chemise.

-Les délégués de mon année, à Slytherin, sont Zabini et Parkinson. Parkinson est du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Zabini, ça se discute. Disons qu'il tourne dans le sens du vent mais qu'il essaye de rester neutre. Comme si c'était possible, ajouta-t-il après coup sur un ton railleur. Pour les cinquièmes années, c'est Meyer et Brentano. Là, c'est très net : Brentano est opposée aux Mangemorts, même si elle ne le dira pas ouvertement. Est-ce que c'est un hasard ?

-Je ne pense pas, réfléchit sa compagne en s'écartant un peu et en fronçant les sourcils : dans mon année ce sont Lucrezia et Beaufort. Attention : Beaufort ne s'est jamais déclaré et il a même fait partie d'un groupe clandestin de Défense contre les Forces du mal à Serdaigle l'année dernière…

-Et bien bravo, vous savez recruter, râla Theodore : je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas lui faire confiance.

-Pour les autres années, je ne suis pas sûre, mais je vais me renseigner. Les délégués des Poufsouffles en sixième année sont Brody et Brown. Je ne connais pas vraiment Brody, mais Brown est de notre côté. »

Emilie s'interrompit tout d'un coup. Fallait-il qu'elle soit vraiment si confiante envers Theodore ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir, sans qu'elle s'en fut rendue compte, perdu toute circonspection à son égard. Pourtant, un an auparavant, elle n'aurait pas échangé plus de dix mots avec lui, persuadée qu'il appartenait à la clique de Malefoy. Si Theodore s'était senti blessé de ses hésitations, il n'en montra rien et reprit le fil de leurs échanges où ils l'avaient laissé, près d'une heure auparavant. Le tintement cristallin de la pendule de la bibliothèque annonça bientôt la demie de neuf heures.

« Evite de te faire voir en compagnie de Gabelli. »

Emilie haussa les sourcils, avec une petite moue étonnée, se rappelant les accès de jalousie du garçon l'année dernière. Celui-ci soupira et leva les yeux au ciel :

« C'est un Slytherin, et il va avoir fort à faire pour se fondre dans la masse et ne pas attirer l'attention. Inutile de te rajouter dans l'équation. »

La Serdaigle se demanda soudain ce que savait réellement Nott des activités de l'Italien, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le garçon faire allusion à l'Arithmancie.

« Au fait, j'ai eu un A, en Arithmancie à mes BUSEs !

-Mmm, commenta Theodore avec un petit air machiavélique : ça se fête, non ? »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Coucou, Fishina, oui, ça donne envie une école dirigée par un Mangemort, hein -).


	12. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 13**

« Je ne peux pas rédiger ça.

-Mets-toi dans la peau de Malefoy et écris, ordonna Lucrezia.

-Tu te rends compte de…

-Tu veux servir d'exemple, toi aussi ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu écris des horreurs que tu les penses, point, à la ligne ! lança Emilie avec hargne et en jetant sa plume contre sa feuille de parchemin : écoute, Ann, moi j'ai été élevée chez les Moldus, ma grand-mère est Moldue et j'ai été à l'école moldue. Tu crois que c'est facile de soutenir l'air de rien et sans sauter à gorge de Carrow que les Moldus sont sales, méchants, sournois, qu'ils boivent le sang des sorciers nouveau-nés et j'en passe ? Que les sorciers issus de Moldus sont des imposteurs ? Que les Sangs-mêlé sont contaminés et ne peuvent être dignes de confiance ? Je suis une Sang-mêlé, bon sang !

-Mais même si je fais semblant, ça ne passera jamais… gémit Ann.

-Tu serais surprise, railla Lucrezia : on te demande d'expliquer que les Moldus sont sales, alors fais-le, invente, peu importe.

-Tu as réussi à apprendre par cœur le manuel d'Ombrage, tu te rappelles ? Et bien, fais pareil », soupira Emilie qui essayait d'effacer tant bien que mal les taches d'encre qu'elle venait de faire sur sa feuille.

En quelques jours les premières sanctions étaient tombées et elles étaient déjà alarmantes, quand on songeait au _potentiel nuisible_ des Carrow. Rétablissement des châtiments corporels : Lisbeth Drolmond, une sang-mêlé Poufsoufle en troisième année, avait écopé de coups de règle en fer sur les doigts pour avoir contesté le discours d'Alecto Carrow en cours. Jeremy Polonius avait eu droit aux coups de ceinture pour avoir appuyé sa petite amie et l'ensemble de la classe avait reçu un devoir supplémentaire pour bien montrer que tous avaient compris l'objet de la leçon. Détail significatif : les élèves n'avaient pas eu l'autorisation d'aller trouver madame Pomfresh. On en revenait au bon vieux temps d'Ombrage.

L'escalade avait eu lieu la veille, pendant un cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal, lorsque Seamus Finnigan avait refusé de faire un exercice. Sous les yeux des élèves, médusés, Amycus Carrow avait lui-même fait la démonstration de la malédiction du Serre-cœur, causant la perte de conscience du Gryffondor en quelques secondes. Très secoué, Seamus avait dû être évacué, mais les cris de madame Pomfresh, avertie par deux camarades, avaient été impuissants à fléchir le Mangemort. Le reste de la classe avait été sommé d'effectuer son entrainement sur des hamsters.

La semaine avait été maussade. On testait, on cherchait les failles du règlement. Il y avait au moins deux dizaines d'élèves punis, toutes maisons confondues, pour avoir été pris en train d'explorer le château après le couvre-feu. Rusard était chargé de leur faire récurer la salle des trophées et on estimait, avec un mince espoir, que les objets qui y étaient entassés devaient à présent être si propres que les prochains élèves consignés n'auraient plus grand-chose à y faire.

Emilie avait retrouvé Theodore le vendredi soir en bibliothèque, mais ils n'osaient pas se voir plus souvent. Le Slytherin avait eu l'air un peu secoué de ce qui s'était passé en cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Selon Alessandro d'ailleurs, tous les Slytherins, même ceux qui ne faisaient pas mystère de leur future allégeance à Voldemort avaient été choqués. Personne cependant n'en avait parlé : discuter aurait eu pour résultat soit de vous faire passer pour une poule mouillée, soit de trahir votre désaccord et personne ne voulait prendre le moindre risque. Les conseils de Theodore n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'une sourde et, la mort dans l'âme, elle s'appliquait déjà à apprendre des textes de propagande ineptes ou tout simplement révoltants, à intégrer la théorie de la Magie noire et à ajouter quelques malédictions à son arsenal.

Les seuls contacts qu'elle avait eus avec Alessandro se résumaient à un bref salut dans la section des Potions de la bibliothèque et un échange quasi permanent de messages via le charme de Protée posé sur leurs pièces de monnaie. C'était plutôt fastidieux. Le dialogue par post-it interposés avec Theodore n'était pas plus satisfaisant et même avec une imagination galopante, douillettement installée dans les couvertures et à l'abri des rideaux tirés autour du lit, il était difficile de prétendre que l'objet de son attention était près d'elle.

Comme la plupart des élèves, Emilie était fatiguée, nerveuse et impatiente que les bonnes décisions soient prises. Il régnait une véritable effervescence dans les dortoirs et les dépendances des quartiers des quatre maisons. Des groupes se formaient, implosaient le jour suivant et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Untel n'était pas fiable. Unetelle apprenait trop vite ses malédictions pour que cela ne soit pas suspect. Machin avait un cousin qui avait peut-être été traduit en justice lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort, mais on n'était pas sûr. Truc était acquis à la cause mais parlait trop… On se perdait en conjonctures.

Emilie et Lucrezia avaient dressé, avec l'aide d'Owen Cauldwell des Poufsouffles la liste exacte des délégués. Il y avait effectivement un schéma que l'on pouvait au moins tracer jusqu'aux troisièmes années : on y trouvait des élèves favorables aux idées de Voldemort, mais jamais les deux délégués d'une même année. Theodore avait de son côté communiqué la liste des délégués Slytherins et il y avait fort à parier que le cas était semblable chez les Gryffondors. Etrange. On avait ménagé une ouverture, mais n'était-ce pas un piège ? Theodore assurait qu'il était certain des allégeances des délégués Slytherins et qu'il ne pouvait pas se tromper, connaissant tout ce petit monde là depuis longtemps et ayant officiellement repris sa place dans le groupe constitué autour de Malefoy. Cela inquiétait Emilie car Nott paraissait, aux yeux de tous, complètement impliqué et irrémédiablement associé aux futurs Mangemorts.

Il était temps d'agir et de s'organiser, une fois pour toutes, mais beaucoup craignaient de franchir la ligne de la désobéissance.

ooooo

« Les professeurs sont les plus à même d'établir les punitions pour les manquements des élèves dans leurs matières.

-Il n'a jamais été question de mettre en danger la vie d'un élève en octroyant une punition !

-Madame Pomfresh vient de m'assurer que monsieur Finnigan est rétabli.

-Elle n'a pu l'examiner qu'une heure après les faits !

-Je concède qu'Amycus a peut-être été un peu trop sévère…

-« Un peu trop sévère » ? Il a lancé un Serre-cœur sur un élève !

-Nul doute qu'il saura désormais se modérer. Je pense aussi que monsieur Finnigan et ses amis comprendront que lorsqu'un professeur donne un ordre, ils doivent obéir, Minerva ? »

La vieille femme serra brusquement la mâchoire et soutint le regard noir de Severus Snape. Le directeur restait impassible, ce qui avait le don de mettre la chef des Gryffondors en furie et elle devait se contenir pour ne pas bondir, toutes griffes dehors, et lui arracher ces yeux dans lesquels elle ne décelait aucune expression.

« Puisque nous en sommes au chapitre de la discipline, il me semble que le règlement est clair et que les zones interdites sont parfaitement délimitées. L'heure du couvre-feu ne souffre pas non plus de discussion, ajouta l'homme en noir sur un murmure. Son adversaire ne daignant pas prendre la parole, le serpent demanda : dans ce cas, pourquoi 26 élèves ont-ils été interpellés en pleine nuit dans les couloirs du château ? »

Minerva McGonagall ne répondit pas. Snape soupira, prit une feuille de parchemin contenant une série de noms et se leva derrière son bureau.

« Trois ont été chargés par Filius de copier plusieurs pages du règlement : c'est tellement… _Serdaigle_, commenta-t-il sur un ton parfaitement dédaigneux. Cinq sont de corvée de nettoyage pour une semaine dans les serres. Deux sont actuellement en train de récurer tous les chaudrons des premières années, et seize, seize _Gryffondors_, Minerva, ont été astiquer la salle des trophées. Je crois que nous devrions ouvrir cette salle au public moyennant finances car ce doit être un miracle de propreté depuis le temps que des générations d'élèves s'acharnent dessus ! La voix de Snape avait grimpé et il se tenait désormais un peu penché en avant, à son plus menaçant : c'est certainement miraculeux que pas plus d'élèves ne vagabondent chaque nuit si les sanctions sont aussi légères que celles-ci ! Et je ne parle pas de l'attitude de certains professeurs qui préfèrent fermer les yeux, littéralement, plutôt que d'assurer leurs patrouilles. Aussi, Minerva, reprit Snape de sa voix grave et l'abaissant presque au chuchotement : à partir de lundi, je reverrai personnellement le planning des patrouilles. Si Raspberger préfère dormir et madame Bibine jouer au poker, je crois qu'Alecto et Amycus mettront un peu plus de zèle à accomplir leurs tâches. »

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, mon garçon, commenta Albus Dumbledore depuis son portrait lorsque la chef des Gryffondor s'en fut allée, toujours sans un mot : des Mangemorts pour la discipline…

-Je tiens le moyen de les museler, mais pour cela il me faut les appâter d'abord et forcer les chefs de maison à mieux tenir leurs charges. Rappelez-vous que ce n'est pas moi qui ai élaboré ce plan, Albus », grinça Snape sans bouger de sa chaise.

ooooo

Les volets à moitiés arrachés de leurs gonds permettaient de surveiller les alentours même si la saleté repoussante des vitres transformait la clarté de cette belle journée de septembre en une lumière jaunâtre presque maladive.

La maison datait peut-être du XIXe siècle et avait été abandonnée quelque part dans les années 1930. Elle n'avait aucune commodité moderne, même selon les standards sorciers. L'eau était raccordée à une pompe rouillée à l'arrière du bâtiment, près de ce qui avait dû être une cuisine. La vieille cuisinière à charbon était irrécupérable et l'évier de pierre fendu en deux avec, tout au fond, un magna suspect figé depuis des temps immémoriaux. Peut-être que l'habitation avait été charmante, quand ses peintures étaient encore fraîches et le chemin qui y menait soigneusement entretenu et bordé de fleurs. Les vieux édifices exerçaient parfois un étrange attrait sur les gens, comme s'ils possédaient encore un reste de vie qu'ils insufflaient au rêveur dont les songes leur redonnaient une vie éphémère. N'importe quelle habitation arrivée dans un tel état serait déjà tombée en ruines depuis longtemps. La Cabane hurlante ne s'effondrerait jamais, renforcée de toutes parts par les sortilèges déposés par Dumbledore au début des années 1970, déterminé à ne pas rendre un élève à ses parents, même quand il s'agissait d'un loup-garou.

Regardant au loin, abrité dans la profonde embrasure de la fenêtre, l'homme en noir réfléchissait sur l'étrange caprice du sort qui avait fait de cette maison une prison pour un garçon condamné à se transformer en bête féroce à chaque pleine lune, avait alimenté ses propres cauchemars pendant des années et constituait à présent un refuge, le seul qu'il pouvait se permettre à proximité du château et où personne n'aurait l'idée de le chercher.

Le directeur de Poudlard n'était que le prisonnier principal du château. La charge, en temps normal, n'avait rien d'une sinécure. A présent, une semaine après la rentrée, c'était devenu un défi journalier où le directeur devait deviner ce que tramaient élèves _et_ professeurs, contrer les initiatives dangereuses, tenter de contrôler les pulsions sadiques des Carrow sans jamais montrer autre chose que le visage austère du Mangemort qu'il incarnait. Grâce au ciel, le château l'aidait. Il était le directeur légitime, nommé par Dumbledore et peu importaient les circonstances de la mort de son prédécesseur : tant qu'il ne mettait pas péril le château ou les élèves de sa propre initiative, il garderait le contrôle des défenses et des myriades de sortilèges qui régissaient le domaine ainsi que l'allégeance des Elfes. Au loin, on distinguait l'énorme masse sombre du complexe. Le ciel paraissait plus gris là-bas. Combien de temps faudrait-il aux élèves pour percevoir la présence des Détraqueurs ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulait rien laisser au hasard et, après avoir exigé que le Pré-au-Lard soit placé sous surveillance continuelle, avait en outre placé des Détraqueurs autour de l'enceinte. Potter reviendrait, ce n'était une question de temps, mais Severus Snape n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre.

Son principal loisir, sa passion, son moyen de détente tout puissant, la préparation de Potions lui était presque interdite. Oh, il s'était bien entendu installé un petit laboratoire dans sa tour, mais il ne pourrait jamais y réaliser des préparations dangereuses : pour cela, il lui fallait un endroit frais et où une explosion ne produirait pas beaucoup de dégâts. Son contrat de professeur avait stipulé qu'il devait fournir les remèdes nécessaires à l'infirmerie, ce qui était un bon moyen pour l'école d'économiser et de garantir la qualité des médicaments. Il avait veillé à ce que les réserves soient pleines avant la rentrée, mais comment continuer à préparer les potions quand il était sensé traiter les élèves plus sévèrement que jamais ? Le sbire du Seigneur des Ténèbres devait maintenir sa couverture.

Le soleil perça soudain dans les nuages et illumina les alentours d'une clarté féérique. Snape vérifia l'heure et retourna au rez-de-chaussée. Il avait encore une heure et demi avant le dîner mais il tenait à y assister, veillant à ce que ses apparitions aux repas ne suivent aucune routine et ne puissent être prévues à l'avance. L'isolement était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait se permettre : il tenait à constater de ses propres yeux que les débordements restaient contenus.

Le paquet était resté intact sur la table. Le Maître des Potions ôta la ficelle, déplia le papier brun et alla extraire la petite bouteille de verre. Inutile de laisser la Potion Tue-Loup, périmée au bout d'une semaine. Il contrôla les autres récipients, vérifia les dates, l'étanchéité des flacons et referma le paquet. Lupin connaissait aussi bien que lui les propriétés de la potion. Il avait dû avoir la fiole abandonnée place Grimmaurd, ou du moins Snape l'espérait. Après tout, il avait éparpillé les remèdes dans la bibliothèque et laissé la bouteille en évidence sur l'évier. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour comprendre que la potion avait été réalisée _après_ l'assassinat de Dumbledore ? Combien de temps avant que sa curiosité Gryffondor ne l'entraîne jusque ici ? Snape soupira : il pouvait travailler avec des Slytherins, des Serdaigles, et même des Poufsouffles s'il le fallait, mais les Gryffondors relevaient du sacerdoce.

ooooo

L'écho des bottes sur les pierres précéda de peu l'entrée du directeur. Tous étaient déjà attablés et les entrées venaient de faire leur apparition sur les tables. L'arrivée de Snape surprit tout le monde et une chape de plomb tomba sur la Grande salle.

« Pst ! Passe-moi le pain ! » chuchota Jonathan Haffner à un quatrième année pétrifié qui gardait la corbeille dans ses mains, ne quittant pas des yeux le Maître des Potions qui s'assit en prenant soin de rejeter sa longue robe en arrière.

A la table des professeurs, quelques uns le fixaient, médusés, d'autres, comme Minerva McGonagall, passée la surprise initiale, regardaient droit en avant, figés sur leur siège. Horace Slughorn avait la tête plongée vers son assiette, et ce n'était pas les carottes râpées qui retenaient son attention. On voyait rarement l'ancien professeur de Potions. Certains le découvraient parfois en haut d'un escalier, scrutant les étages inférieurs et disparaissant aussitôt. On ne croisait plus sa longue silhouette vêtue de noir, arpentant les couloirs en cherchant à déduire de précieux points. Il avait assisté aux repas du premier jour d'école, mais venait rarement aux attroupements publics.

Snape se tient quelques instants la tête haute, balayant la salle du regard, notant les grandes tablées en partie vides, ressentant presque physiquement la peur et l'hostilité des élèves. Les Slytherins faisaient des efforts pour soutenir l'examen. Il nota l'attitude raide et empruntée de Drago Malefoy, si différente de la défiance dont il l'avait abreuvé l'année précédente. Zabini et Nott n'étaient pas loin, ce dernier si impassible qu'on aurait pu lui décerner un grand prix d'Occlumencie pour ses talents d'acteur. Vers le fond, on retrouvait Gabelli et ses voisins de dortoir, ses complices, avec quelques autres dont il ne savait pas les noms. Pourquoi Gabelli était-il revenu, c'était un mystère, mais il s'était senti soulagé quand il avait aperçu le jeune homme sortant de l'infirmerie. S'il n'était pas trop idiot, et Snape savait d'expérience qu'il ne l'était pas, il réussirait à contrer les actes des Carrow et fournirait son aide aux élèves blessés, si par malheur on en arrivait là.

Les Serdaigles, comme les Poufsouffles, évitaient avec le plus grand soin de croiser son regard, mais sans pour autant se cacher. Ceux-là étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus proche des Slytherins, mais en moins individualistes peut-être. Près de la sortie, il nota le sommet d'un crâne aux cheveux noirs, aperçu le bout d'un nez un peu grand et des lèvres serrées. Pour l'instant, il notait avec soulagement que sa fille avait eu le bon sens de se faire oublier et n'avait écopé d'aucune retenue. Qu'était venu chercher cette tête de mule à Poudlard ? Les actions irréfléchies étaient d'habitude l'apanage des Gryffondors, pas des Serdaigles.

Snape ne pouvait pas se permettre de marquer trop d'intérêt et passa immédiatement à la revue de la table suivante. Là, c'était une autre histoire. Oh, quelques moutons noirs avaient baissé la tête, d'autres se cachaient derrière des camarades un peu plus grands qu'eux, mais dans l'ensemble, les Gryffondors _toisaient_, timidement, certes, le Maître des Potions. Les ennuis viendraient de ce côté, à n'en pas douter. Snape plissa les yeux et se pencha un peu, un tout petit peu, mais eut l'immense satisfaction de voir plusieurs d'entre eux ciller. Bien. Un Gryffondor intimidé était un Gryffondor encore sous contrôle.

ooooo

Assis au chevet d'un première année qui se remettait d'une indigestion de chocogrenouilles, Alessandro Gabelli révisait fébrilement, son livre d'anatomie et de premiers principes de guérison sur les genoux, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux mi-clos et les lèvres bougeant en silence au rythme d'une récitation fiévreuse.

Il avait repris son « service » mercredi en fin de journée après avoir été averti par Sinistra que madame Pomfresh le recevrait après ses cours. Quand il était arrivé ce matin toutefois, la guérisseuse l'avait immédiatement fait entrer dans son bureau, avant même qu'il n'examine avec elle le petit Slytherin malade, au teint verdâtre, et qui n'osait pas bouger de l'embrasure de la porte des toilettes, et l'avait averti qu'elle contrôlerait ses connaissances dès cet après-midi, afin de vérifier qu'il avait bien assimilé ce qu'il avait vu l'année passée et qu'il n'avait rien oublié pendant les vacances. Pas mal trouvé, mais Alessandro n'avait même pas eu à faire appel à sa « subtilité Slytherin innée » pour comprendre le lien entre cette interrogation surprise et les premiers débordements des Carrow. Après tout, ces punitions étaient dans toutes les conversations et aucun élève ayant vu Seamus Finnigan devenir pâle comme la mort en un clin d'œil, se recroqueviller et porter une main crispée à son cœur, avant de tourner de l'œil, n'était près d'oublier cette expérience.

_Il y a trois types de diagnostics : le diagnostic visuel et manuel (ou, à la Moldue), le diagnostic magique élémentaire et le diagnostic magique avancé. Il est recommandé de n'employer la troisième méthode qu'en cas de nécessité absolue et que sur une zone particulière_ (à moins de vouloir y passer trois jours et de se retrouver avec un cadavre sur le dos, ajouta pour lui-même Alessandro). _Un diagnostic élémentaire, suivi d'un diagnostic à la Moldue est souvent suffisant_. _Il y a cinq types de diagnostics élémentaires, hors les sortilèges simplifiés destinés à couvrir les affections bénignes et que tout un chacun doit savoir manier dès les premières années de sa scolarité. Le sortilège d'Eusèbe le Grand _(Alessandro mima les mouvements de baguette), _la formule de Diogène, le sortilège Alwin le Bancal_ (le Slytherin hésita, se trompa et recommença en s'invectivant), _le Vademecum de Jean de Clairvaux et le Bilan simplifié de Don Salluste de Granada y Malaga. Quelques diagnostics spécifiques simples font aussi partie du niveau élémentaire du brevet de guérisseur_, lut Alessandro en se reportant au livre, avant de recommencer sa récitation muette. Heureusement, les diagnostics avancés n'étaient pas abordés dans ce manuel.

Le jeune homme était sûr de lui : il connaissait les principes, savait parfaitement son anatomie et avait le niveau requis en Sortilèges pour exécuter les sorts abordés. Les potions qui figuraient en fin de volume n'étaient pas non plus très difficiles. Il avait aussi beaucoup appris lors de ses permanences à l'infirmerie l'année dernière, mais il avait eu tendance à privilégier la pratique à la théorie. Ce qui expliquait qu'il savait parfois presque instinctivement comment traiter tel ou tel problème, mais n'aurait pas réagi si on lui avait demandé d'exécuter la Petite formule drainante de Mardochée. Petite formule drainante, Petite formule drainante, psalmodia Alessandro en se balançant sur sa chaise, Petite formule drainante de… le Slytherin ouvrit les yeux et consulta son livre d'un regard excédé : Mardochée ! Il soupira un grand coup. Franchement, il avait été plus détendu pour passer les oraux des BUSEs !

La grande horloge de Poudlard sonna la demie de trois heures, au loin, et le Slytherin fit retomber lourdement les pieds de sa chaise sur le sol, réveillant le garçon à côté de lui.

« Leçon numéro un, chuchota Alessandro en s'approchant près de lui : on ne s'empiffre pas de sucreries ni de choses que l'on ne peut pas identifier au premier coup d'œil. Leçon numéro deux : quand on est un Slytherin, mais idiot, on assume les conséquences et on ne vient pas vomir ses tripes à l'infirmerie, surtout pas un lundi, un mercredi, un vendredi ou un samedi. Compris ?

-Oui, monsieur, articula le garçon d'une voix pâteuse.

-Bien. N'oublies pas de prévenir tes copains. » ajouta l'Italien avec sévérité, avant de se lever nerveusement et de se mettre presque au garde-à-vous en entendant la voix de madame Pomfresh.

La petite femme énergique ne quittait pas des yeux le grand jeune homme très mince qui répondait à ses questions. Il avait l'étoffe d'un bon guérisseur : il aimait ce sacerdoce, avait des compétences, de bons réflexes et de la jugeote. Il n'était pas non plus très émotif, mais elle savait que sous les sarcasmes et la mauvaise humeur flagrante avec laquelle il s'acquittait des devoirs les plus répugnants qu'elle lui confiait (à dessein) il était aussi capable de compassion. Tant qu'on ne lui vomissait pas dessus, bien entendu. Madame Pomfresh corrigea une approximation et reprit une petite erreur de formulation, puis demanda à Gabelli de lui montrer les mouvements de baguette des sortilèges de diagnostic et des sortilèges de guérison qui figuraient dans son manuel. Il faudrait tout de même qu'il travaille plus la théorie, même si le résultat était très honorable…

« Très bien, mon garçon. Tu as travaillé, c'est évident, déclara la guérisseuse avec un léger sourire : cependant, tu reverras les points sur lesquels tu t'es un peu trompé et nous recommencerons cet examen la semaine prochaine. »

Alessandro ouvrit grand les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté : il allait devoir remettre ça encore le samedi suivant ?

« En attendant, il faut que nous débattions de ce que tu désires faire après tes ASPICs… »

La discussion qui suivit parut bien courte au Slytherin, alors qu'elle dura plus de deux heures, à peine interrompue par deux visites de premières et deuxièmes années pour des bobos bénins. Madame Pomfresh avait décidé de parler franchement de tout ce qui concernait la profession : les spécialisations, le système inéquitable des recommandations pour espérer un bon apprentissage, la hiérarchie stricte et étouffante qui régnait à Sainte-Mangouste, les horaires impossibles, les exigences des patients, la nécessité de s'endurcir pour supporter le spectacle de la maladie et accepter la mort. Pour la première fois, Alessandro se posa les bonnes questions et examina attentivement son choix. Il possédait la détermination nécessaire, avait des capacités, n'était pas douillet ni très impressionnable. Il n'avait cependant jamais été confronté à des cas graves et encore moins à la mort. Plus que cela, l'obligation de se plier à une hiérarchie risquait de constituer une véritable pierre d'achoppement : Alessandro Gabelli avait une assez haute opinion de lui-même, n'aimait pas qu'on lui marche sur les pieds et n'était pas du genre à taire son désaccord. Oui, ce dernier point serait sans aucun doute son plus grand défi.

« Tu es capable d'accepter des ordres : tu l'as prouvé l'année passée, observa la guérisseuse qui semblait suivre le chemin des pensées de l'élève assis devant elle. Continuer à le faire, quand tu seras devenu guérisseur à ton tour sera plus difficile, ce sera un combat de tous les instants. Et c'est une ancienne Poufsouffle qui te l'affirme », ajouta Madame Pomfresh avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Alessandro rit doucement à son tour et hocha la tête plusieurs fois. La petite femme énergique en face de lui y lut la volonté de persévérer dans sa voie et se leva pour prendre un livre posé au-dessus d'une armoire en bois contenant les dossiers des élèves.

« Samedi prochain nous recommencerons notre examen, alors révise encore et fais en sorte de posséder la théorie sur le bout des doigts. Sans ce bagage, même avec des compétences, tu ne pourras pas envisager de carrière, mon garçon. Est-ce compris ? Elle fit le tour du bureau et tendit le livre : voici ton manuel pour cette année. Plus vite tu auras assimilé ces connaissances, mieux cela vaudra. Nous en parlerons bientôt, alors ne t'y mets pas à la dernière minute, mon garçon ! l'admonesta-t-elle avec une fausse sévérité.

-Oui, madame.

-Hum ! fit la guérisseuse en fronçant les sourcils : tu désires continuer, alors ?

-Euh… oui, madame, répondit Alessandro, un peu perdu.

-Tu sais que les guérisseurs prêtent serment, un petit peu à la manière des médecins moldus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Slytherin battit plusieurs fois des paupières, soudain alarmé.

« Il est d'usage de faire prêter serment aux apprentis, même si cela n'est qu'un prémice au serment public et solennel que l'on effectue à la fin de ses études. Comme l'élève ne répondait pas, madame Pomfresh examina sa silhouette tendue, ses poings crispés le long de ses jambes et ses lèvres pincées et poursuivit d'une voix claire et ferme : quelles que soient les circonstances, un guérisseur doit se rendre où ses services sont requis. Il doit soigner au mieux de ses compétences. Peu importe la qualité du malade ou le risque qu'il pourrait courir, le guérisseur lui doit assistance. C'est un serment sur l'honneur, mon garçon. »

.

Assis par terre, la tête dans ses mains, Alessandro fixait les flammes de la grande cheminée de la salle commune. Il venait de courir à la volière pour envoyer une lettre à ses parents et, alors qu'il savait qu'il était trop tard et que le courrier était parti depuis une heure, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner et retourner les mots dans sa tête. Avait-il vraiment tourné cette phrase comme ça ? Il y avait peut-être un autre sens auquel il n'avait pas pensé ? Le ton n'était-il pas trop distant ? Non, il avait bien commencé par « Cher papa et chère maman »… mais justement, cela ne pouvait-il pas être interprété comme un manque de maturité ?

Il frotta énergiquement ses mains sur ses bras. Il avait un peu froid, maintenant que la fatigue descendait sur lui. Il y avait une théière posée sur une table basse à proximité, mais le petit divan était occupé par Oriana et Galaad et il voulait bien être damné s'il tournait les yeux de ce côté. Non, non. Garder sa dignité, agir avec maturité, voilà. Séparation d'un commun accord. Oui, c'était bien ça. Maintenant, qu'Oriana file dans les bras de son voisin de dortoir à peine les roues du train immobilisées sur les rails du Pré-au-Lard, ça, c'était un peu plus difficile à avaler. Alessandro commençait à regretter d'avoir été si gentleman… Il aurait bien eu envie de crier un peu, là, pour voir… et puis son poing rêvait d'entrer en contact avec le nez de Galaad…

Il entendit vaguement Walter lui demander si ça allait, en passant, et répondit mécaniquement en haussant les épaules. Il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant quand il lui passa la théière et un mug vert et argent.

« Ça va, toi ?

-Oui, fit Walter doucement, accroupi à côté : même les blagues graveleuses perdent de leur attrait quand on se retrouve avec trois heures de cours par semaine avec les Carrow… Zabini a dû faire un peu de lobbying : il m'a surpris, mais on ne va pas cracher sur une bonne action de temps en temps…

-Zabini ?

-Naaan, c'est pas ce que tu crois, nia Walter en levant avec exagération les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, moi je ne crois plus rien ! plaisanta Alessandro.

-ça va quand même ? Oriana et toi… je veux dire, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être trop passionné les derniers temps, non plus…

-Ce n'était pas l'amour de ma vie, je te rassure, soupira Alessandro qui ajouta en grimaçant : j'aimerais juste qu'ils évitent de se donner en spectacle à moins d'un mètre. Franchement, ce n'est pas une exigence démesurée, non ?

-ça leur passera », le consola Walter en basculant en arrière sur ses coudes.

Alessandro soupira et étendit à son tour ses jambes devant lui.

« Alors, tu reprends ta permanence ?

-Oui, à la même fréquence. Madame Pomfresh m'a fait passer un examen.

-Ah bon ?

-C'était une surprise, expliqua l'Italien en levant les yeux au ciel : ça s'est bien passé, mais elle veut qu'on recommence, pour être sûrs, samedi prochain. »

Walter hocha la tête et les deux garçons laissèrent la conversation retomber. Pas étonnant que Madame Pomfresh se soit emparé de lui aussi avidement et ait essayé de lui inculquer les ficèles du métier aussi vite : Alessandro avait pu constater que la vocation de guérisseur était rare et que peu de gens, non, corrigea-t-il, personne, ne le comprenait vraiment.

Il était troublé par ce serment qu'il avait dû prêter. La vieille femme était peut-être une ancienne Poufsouffle, mais elle avait sans doute pu développer des qualités Slytherin au fil du temps. Ce n'était qu'un serment privé, sans rien de magique, et pourtant il se sentait tout de même pieds et poings liés. La guérisseuse avait donc décidé de l'utiliser pour contrer les interdictions des Carrow. Les élèves ne pouvaient aller à l'infirmerie ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, un autre élève serait tenu par l'honneur de les aider. Le serment le renvoyait à un autre, celui qu'il avait prêté en créant les Conjurés l'année dernière. Il ignorait combien de temps durerait encore l'inertie, mais il leur faudrait agir rapidement et reformer les groupes. Alessandro rejeta la tête en arrière et ouvrit les yeux. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui, celui de Galaad en train de rouler consciencieusement une pelle à son ex-petite amie, à moitié vautré dans le divan, lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Le visage rouge de colère, il se leva et partit d'un bon pas en direction des dortoirs des garçons.

A bonne distance de la cheminée, Theodore Nott rangea un livre dans son sac, ajusta la bandoulière et s'arrêta quelques instants pour saluer Daphné Greengrass qui se sentit obligée de son côté d'engager une petite conversation polie. Heureusement, elle ne faisait que se plier aux règles de la courtoisie et le Slytherin put bientôt la quitter, les épaules un peu voûtées, slalomant entre les différents groupes réunis dans la salle. Walter Barrier n'avait pas bougé et Galaad Tosnay n'en avait pas encore fini avec Blegounovsky. Est-ce qu'il reprenait son souffle de temps en temps ? La vision qui s'offrit à son imagination, celle d'un Tosnay au visage pourpre et aux lèvres bleuies faillit le faire éclater de rire et il s'éloigna vers les dortoirs, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

.

« Il y a une ouverture et je ne vois pas pourquoi la situation serait différente à Gryffondor. Il faudrait se renseigner… »

Alessandro leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, assis comme lui sur le bord de son lit, mais ne broncha pas. Il ne donnerait pas d'indice à Nott sur des liens réels ou non avec les ennemis ancestraux des Slytherins.

« Méfie-toi de Zabini. Il tente de prendre ses distances, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il gardera un secret si le divulguer pourrait lui être profitable.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela, Nott ?

-Quoi ? Il s'agit d'une simple discussion de Slytherin à Slytherin. Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? »

Alessandro fronça les sourcils.

« Il n'y a pas de demi-mesures ici. »

Nott prit sa baguette dans sa poche arrière de pantalon et lança un Silencio sur la pièce, même si leurs chuchotements étaient difficilement audibles à un mètre.

« Non, tu as raison. Je n'ai pas le choix, Gabelli, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec ce que d'autres ont décidé pour moi.

-Malefoy est ton cousin, et Zabini…

-Est un ami, compléta Nott en pinçant les lèvres : je ne dévoile pas de secret, ne crains rien, mais je donne des conseils. Des conseils que tes petits amis et toi avez intérêt à suivre. »

L'Italien passa ses mains sur son visage. Son voisin de dortoir le surprenait, même s'il savait grâce à tout un faisceau d'indices que sa prise de position avait été altérée dès la rentrée de l'année dernière, sans qu'il sache ce qui avait motivé ce revirement. Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils et revit le Theodore Nott taciturne, frayant toujours avec Malefoy et sa clique, qu'il avait connu en cinquième année. Est-ce qu'il s'était déjà trompé à son sujet à cette époque ?

« Si on s'intéresse à vous, je resterais évasif, après tout, tu es Italien et tu es arrivé en cours de route. Tu peux jouer cette carte, mais n'en abuse pas, ça ne prendra pas toujours, avertit Nott. J'attends de toi la même discrétion à mon sujet. Essaye de faire rentrer dans ta tête que nous sommes liés, que cela te plaise ou non : si tu parles de moi, on s'intéressera à toi.

-Y-a-t-il des choses que je dois savoir ? Des… plans ? demanda Gabelli.

-Je te dirai ce que j'estime nécessaire que tu saches. Pour l'instant, restez sur vos gardes et si vous devez vous absenter à plusieurs, comme l'année dernière, par pitié, ayez des excuses plausibles et prenez des précautions ! l'admonesta Nott en levant les yeux au ciel. Voyant la mine un peu vexée de l'autre Slytherin, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter avec un petit air narquois : bon, cette fois-ci, Tosnay aura son prétexte, est-ce que Barrier devra encore se sacrifier et prétendre que vous étiez ensemble en haut de la tour d'astronomie ? »

Alessandro se leva et se jeta sur Nott en le traitant de quelques noms bien sentis, mais la bagarre fut de pure forme : après tout, l'autre garçon avait eu raison en lui rappelant la faille capitale de leur plan en mai dernier, lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de s'interposer aux Mangemorts. Ce qui lui rappelait d'ailleurs…

« Toi, évidemment, tu as toujours eu la meilleure des excuses : stupéfixé par Londubat. Alessandro siffla en contenant son hilarité : il fallait le faire !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ? interrogea Nott en le repoussant avec un brin d'inquiétude, soudain redevenu sérieux.

-Rien. Je lui ai demandé de stupefixer quiconque rodait aux abords de la salle sur demande. C'est tombé sur toi, c'est tout, résuma Alessandro avec un petit sourire en coin, dont il vit l'écho naître sur les lèvres de son voisin.

-Tu connais bien Londubat ?

-Non, mentit à moitié Alessandro.

-Il nous _faut_ ces renseignements, Gabelli. »

Alessandro hocha la tête :

« Chaque chose en son temps. Laisse-moi enquêter un peu. Oriana avait cours de divination avec Patil, peut-être que… il laissa trainer sa phrase avec une petite grimace, puis reprit : bon, je connais d'autres personnes en dehors de Slytherin…

-Evite d'être vu en compagnie d'Emilie Snape. »

Nott se mordit l'intérieur d'une joue. La phrase était partie toute seule et il se sentit tout d'un coup ridicule. Il bénit la pénombre qui dissimulait une partie de sa rougeur et expliqua à son voisin un peu interloqué :

« Inutile de te rappeler qui est le directeur de Poudlard. Elle risque d'être surveillée. »

Un coup frappé à la porte les fit sursauter et Nott ôta à temps le Silencio avant de plonger la tête dans son armoire à la recherche d'un pyjama propre.

« Al… Galaad Tosnay s'interrompit en voyant Nott se redresser, un peu rouge.

-Ah, Tosnay. Ça y est, les repérages sont faits ? J'espère que Blegounovsky et toi nous épargnerez les explorations ultérieures : il y a des enfants, le soir, dans la salle commune, moqua Nott en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-Désolé d'avoir heurté ta sensibilité, j'espère que tu n'as pas été trop choquée, ma puce ? rétorqua Galaad Tosnay d'un ton doucereux, saisissant la balle au bond et ne résistant pas à la tentation de provoquer son voisin.

-Moi ? Non, répondit Nott en haussant les épaules : mais je ne faisais pas partie des soupirants de Blegounovsky. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai été le plus gêné par votre manque de tact. »

La porte de la salle de bains claqua légèrement et Galaad Tosnay se tourna avec un regard interrogateur vers Alessandro. Celui-ci regardait encore la porte de la salle de bain comme s'il essayait de démêler un problème un peu ardu. Il sentit les yeux de son camarade sur lui et finit par tourner la tête dans sa direction, puis soupira en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

« Je-je suis désolé, murmura enfin Galaad, rouge comme une pivoine.

-Oh, pitié… » gémit Alessandro en fermant les yeux.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Oui, Fishina, Snape est intelligent et il compte bien que quelques élèves réfléchissent et saisissent l'opportunité qu'il leur a donnée.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 15**

« Non ! Encore une fois : non ! s'exclama Kingsley Shackelbolt en frappant sur la table du plat de la main. Pardon, Molly », ajouta-t-il tout de suite après, honteux de s'être laissé emporter chez ses hôtes.

Molly Weasley secoua la tête avec un petit sourire bienveillant et l'homme reprit :

« Ne voyez-vous pas que notre désorganisation ne fait que rendre les choses plus faciles pour les Mangemorts ?

-Nous n'allons pas rester ici à ne rien faire, à disserter sans fin sur ce qu'il est prudent d'entreprendre ! Par Merlin, c'est ce que nous avons fait pendant des années et voyez où cela nous a mené, déclara Dedalus Diggle sur un ton dégoûté.

-A chaque fois que certains d'entre nous ont foncé dans la mêlée sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, nous avons échoué, rappela Kingsley, les dents serrées : l'affaire du Département des Mystères n'a été qu'un fiasco, du début, jusqu'à la fin !

-Tu prends un cas particulier…

-Kingsley a raison, coupa Remus Lupin d'une voix basse : les Mangemorts ont réussi à s'emparer du Ministère sans coup férir, sous nos yeux, en avançant leurs pions…

-Saleté de Slytherins ! » jura Diggle en rajustant son chapeau.

Le loup-garou lui jeta un regard excédé et Nymphadora Tonks s'avança sur sa chaise, ses cheveux vert émeraude hérissés et les yeux prêts à faire un trou dans le front du perturbateur.

« Ce ne sont pas des opérations mal planifiées et lancées au hasard qui déstabiliseront l'organisation des Mangemorts, reprit Lupin en posant ses coudes sur la table et en comptant sur ses doigts : ils tiennent le Ministère, ils contrôlent une bonne partie du commerce…

-Tout ne se fait pas au Chemin de Traverse, intervint Fred Weasley.

-Non, bien sûr, mais ce quartier est la plaque tournante de tous nos échanges : fermez des commerces et terrorisez des clients et personne n'y mettra plus les pieds. Notant le hochement de tête approbateur et synchronisé des deux jumeaux, Lupin poursuivit : la conséquence est que tout le monde va se terrer chez soi et que du coup, tout rassemblement, tout brassage d'idées devient hautement improbable. Il poursuivit son énumération : ils tiennent Poudlard, et par là un moyen de pression extraordinaire pour chaque famille dont un ou plusieurs enfants poursuivent là-bas leur scolarité, rappela Lupin tandis que les Weasley baissait la tête et que Molly avalait péniblement sa salive. Ajoutez-y quelques opérations de choc contre des familles de sang-mêlé, des opposants notoires ou des Moldus qui n'ont rien demandé à personne et vous obtenez la terreur et l'assurance que plus personne ne bougera le petit doigt.

-Dans ce cas, autant abandonner tout de suite…

-Est-ce que tu ne peux pas écouter, pour une fois dans ta vie ? réagit Tonks avec hargne.

-Il faut voir la réalité en face, prononça Lupin en élevant la voix : pour l'instant nous sommes tenus en échec. Ils contrôlent les institutions et quadrillent le pays, se débarrassant de dizaines de sorciers au nom de la pureté du sang.

-C'est pour cela que nous devons attendre et nous organiser nous aussi, intervint Shackelbolt en se rasseyant dans un bruissement de tissus.

-Pendant ce temps-là…

-Pendant ce temps-là des gens mourront, oui, Hestia. C'est inévitable, mais nous devons nous préparer », appuya Shackelbolt mettant toute la force de persuasion dont il était capable dans sa voix chaude et rassurante et usant de son physique naturellement imposant pour assoir son autorité.

Il posa ses coudes sur la table, entrelaça ses doigts et reprit la parole :

« Nous sommes peu nombreux, mais nous ne pouvons plus prendre le risque de recruter : c'est trop tard. Il ne fit pas attention aux jumeaux Weasley qui s'agitaient et avança : je dirais que ce qui nous fait le plus défaut, c'est l'intelligence de l'ennemi. Nous sommes devenus aveugles… »

Plusieurs personnes soupirèrent, d'autres se tortillèrent avec gêne sur leur tabouret. Lupin contemplait la nappe.

« Nos informations sont trop anciennes pour être utiles, mais nous avons des sympathisants au Ministère. »

Arthur Weasley hocha la tête avec brusquerie.

« Si nous arrivons à les mobiliser, si chacun d'entre eux glane des informations, mêmes infimes, nous commencerons à connaître notre adversaire et ses faiblesses.

-Cela ne concerne que l'administration, remarqua Tonks.

-Il faut que nous trouvions des relais pour nous informer des opérations des Mangemorts, de leurs déplacements…

-Et savoir avec précision qui fait partie des Mangemorts et qui est favorable aux idées de Vous-savez-qui, compléta Lupin : nous n'avons jamais eu de liste complète.

-Il y a des dossiers au bureau des Aurors, intervint Hestia Jones : seulement, personne n'a jamais étudié de près ces informations ni tenté de synthèse. On s'est cru à l'abri pendant des années.

-Pourquoi alors…

-Ce sont des dossiers qui ont été créés à la suite d'enquêtes ponctuelles ou d'arrestations, dans la foulée des procès d'il y a quinze ans.

-Pouvez-vous accéder à ces dossiers et procéder à des recoupements ?

-Il faudrait d'abord tout dupliquer : je ne tiens pas à attirer l'attention, même si les Aurors étaient sensés être _par définition_, contre Vous-savez-qui. Nous avons eu trop de mauvaises surprises, constata Hestia en secouant la tête avec tristesse.

-Est-ce que ces dossiers existent toujours ? demanda Tonks, un peu surprise : je ne les avaient jamais vus...

-Ils étaient entreposés sur une étagère des archives, au sous-sol, et n'étaient communiqués qu'aux chefs de services, c'est pour ça, entre autres, qu'ils n'ont jamais été vraiment exploités : on s'est contenté d'accumuler de l'information sans jamais l'analyser. Il est possible que les agents du Ministère ignorent encore leur existence.

-Peut-on te confier cette mission ? demanda Shakelbolt.

-Je vais réfléchir à un plan et commencer à tâter le terrain, répondit Hestia Jones d'une voix ferme : Tonks, j'apprécierais ton aide pour mettre au point une stratégie…

-Hum, commença Georges : navré de te contredire, Kingsley, mais au sujet des recrutements…

-Ce ne sont pas les candidats qui manqueront, termina Fred avec un petit sourire.

-On a gardé pas mal de contacts…

-Des gens biens… assura Fred, en ignorant les mines désapprobatrices de sa mère et de plusieurs personnes de l'assistance.

-Et le fait est…

-Qu'ils seront ravis de nous prêter main forte.

-Déstabilisation,

-Espionnage,

-Actions ciblées,

-Destruction,

-Eradication,

-Et puis nous avons des armes à leur proposer,

-Des armes non homologuées », précisa Fred avec un sourire machiavélique.

L'expression en fit rire plus d'un. Quand le calme fut un peu revenu, Fred reprit la parole :

« Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie : nous sommes on ne peut plus sérieux. Je peux vous assurer que pas mal d'anciens élèves voudront travailler avec nous.

-Vous avez déjà un plan ?

-Un _quoi_ ?

-Non, coupa Georges : mais laissez-nous réfléchir, prendre quelques contacts, et je vous garantis que vous aimerez. »

.

Les mains nouées autour d'une tasse de café bien chaud, Remus Lupin ferma les yeux un bref instant et emplit avec délice ses poumons de l'arôme de la boisson mêlée à celle des biscuits tout juste sortis du four. Dans l'évier, le cliquetis de la vaisselle qui se lavait automatiquement s'accordait presque au tic-tac de l'horloge fixée au mur. Il faisait un peu chaud, surtout quand le soleil venait vous frapper le dos en passant à travers les carreaux tendus des coquets rideaux à fleurs de la cuisine. Là, on avait l'impression d'être en sûreté et Lupin se laissa aller sur sa chaise en soupirant d'aise.

« Remus ? »

La voix basse et la main posée sur son avant-bras le rappelèrent à la réalité.

« Ça va, je profitais juste du soleil », expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire, avant de baisser soudain la tête pour cacher une légère rougeur.

Il avait beau s'en prendre à lui-même, s'admonester pour être aussi ridicule, il ne parvenait pas à faire un pas dans l'une ou l'autre direction. Remus Lupin n'avait rien d'un ingénu et savait reconnaître les symptômes. Les signes, cent fois utilisés et réutilisés d'une génération à l'autre, tous genres confondus, pour traduire un intérêt. L'incrédulité n'avait duré que quelques jours. Il savait, il était désormais _péniblement_ conscient du fait que Nymphadora Tonks éprouvait des sentiments pour lui et il avait si peu de doutes sur la nature de ces sentiments, qu'il n'avait même pas la ressource de prétendre qu'il s'agissait d'amitié. Il savait qu'il passerait une partie de la soirée à décortiquer dans les moindres détails leur interaction. La sollicitude, l'inquiétude dans sa voix. La tendresse de son geste, et aussi sa familiarité. Il s'était habitué à ces marques d'affection, il les appréciait, et elle s'enhardissait à les employer même devant autrui, respectant pourtant certaines limites qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de préciser mais qu'elle sentait d'instinct. Il pouvait s'agir d'une main posée sur l'épaule, ou sur le bras, comme aujourd'hui. Parfois elle lui avait pris la main et, l'esprit en alerte, pétrifié, il était resté immobile, n'osant imprimer la plus légère pression sur sa main à _elle_. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide, il n'était pas prude ! Pourquoi cette paralysie, alors ?

« D'après nos informations, Snape fait régner une discipline de fer. Les Carrow n'hésitent pas à employer des châtiments corporels, et même des malédictions.

-ça n'a rien d'étonnant : ce type est une brute, il a une pierre à la place du cœur et des entrailles », commenta avec ressentiment Dedalus.

Près de Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. Sa main se crispa sur son bras, trahissant sa désapprobation de l'intervention de Dedalus ou de ses propos. Le loup-garou coula un regard sur le côté et observa les cheveux rose vif de sa voisine, ses joues pleines, ses lèvres aux coins toujours relevés. Personne n'aurait imaginé que cette jeune femme vive et malicieuse était Auror. Et drôlement qualifiée, en plus, sans parler de sa pugnacité. Combien avait commis l'erreur de ne pas la prendre au sérieux, croyant avoir affaire à une gamine ? Les pupilles de Lupin s'attardèrent sur le velouté de la peau. Quel âge avait-elle ? 24, 25 ans ? Il soupira : il en avait treize de plus.

« A-t-on des nouvelles d'Harry ?

-Non, répondit rapidement Remus : rien depuis la panique qu'ils ont déclenché au Ministère, mais nous pouvons assumer qu'ils s'en sont sortis sains et saufs car ils sont toujours recherchés.

-Aucun indice sur l'endroit où ils pourraient se trouver ?

-Non, nous sommes allés vérifier place Grimmaurd, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'un éventuel retour. Allons, Molly, ajouta Tonks avec commisération en voyant la femme garder ses mains sur ses yeux : pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles.

-Allons, allons, Molly », fit Arthur en rapprochant sa chaise de celle de sa femme et en l'attirant à lui.

Lupin avala le reste de son café et fixa le fond de la tasse en se remémorant la visite place Grimmaurd. Quand il y était passé, pendant l'été, il y avait trouvé le trio à bout de nerfs, mais l'endroit avait été remis en ordre, après le saccage orchestré par Fletcher. Il s'en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir été plus ferme et de les avoir laissé se lancer dans une quête sans espoir. Snape avait eu raison : ils leur avaient trop laissé la bride sur le cou, Sirius, Dumbledore et lui aussi. Le souvenir de l'espion lui laissa un goût amer et il se leva pour aller chercher une bouteille de jus d'orange. Un calendrier universel décoré de chaudrons et de marmites et portant une réclame pour les légumes en conserve du _Jardin de Morgane_ était punaisé au mur. Au-dessus des jours étaient indiquées les phases de la lune. Il lui restait quatre jours avant de devoir disparaître.

.

Il entendit ses pas sur la terre et les cailloux, mais ne bougea pas. Les yeux fixés sur une ligne qui devait probablement être l'horizon, mais qui était invisible dans l'obscurité, il continua de fumer, expirant lentement, puis tapotant doucement la cigarette pour en faire tomber la cendre.

« Tu fumes comme un Moldu ? »

Lupin ne répondit pas, mais posa la petite bouteille qu'il tenait dans la main droite et fouilla dans la poche de sa veste pour en extraire un paquet de cigarettes et le tendre en direction de la jeune femme qui eut un petit cri dégoûté :

« Beuh, non merci. »

Il sourit et rempocha le paquet, mais elle s'était déjà penchée par-dessus ses genoux et avait attrapé la petite bouteille de verre translucide. Elle la leva en direction des étoiles, profitant de la clarté des lumières de la maison qui parvenait jusqu'à eux et lut l'étiquette avant de la lui rendre, ses doigts frôlant les siens.

« Est-ce que tu ne peux pas en acheter ? Il secoua la tête et elle insista : Snape n'est pas le seul Maître des Potions…

-La vente a été interdite par le Ministère il y a quelques semaines, mais je n'ai de toutes façons ni les moyens ni l'envie de tenter l'expérience d'une potion de contrebande. Snape était le seul capable de fournir la potion régulièrement, ajouta-il avant d'aspirer une bouffée de tabac tout en tournant et retournant la fiole dans sa main, grattant les coins de l'étiquette avec son ongle.

-Allez, les jeunes, il commence à faire froid ! » appela Arthur Weasley d'une voix joviale.

Tonks se leva et attendit Lupin qui lui fit signe d'avancer sans lui. Il prit à ton tour le chemin de la maison, marchant lentement, savourant la cigarette. Parvenu à la hauteur de la lanterne qui flanquait la porte de la cuisine, il écrasa son mégot, aspira une grande bouffée d'air frais et leva la bouteille à hauteur de son visage avant d'esquisser le geste de la remettre dans sa poche. Il n'acheva pas, mais releva lentement l'objet à hauteur des yeux et se rapprocha de la lanterne. « _Potion Tue-Loup, 15/06/1997_ » portait l'étiquette rédigée à l'encre noire. Remus Lupin fronça les sourcils, approcha encore son visage, tourna la bouteille et regarda à travers le verre, au revers de l'étiquette. « _Tate Bdge, 30/06/1997, Fortes. Chm de Trav. 23/06/1997, C. Burb. Poudlard, 13/07/1997_ ».

Juin 1997 ? _Juin ?_

« Ça va aller, Remus », le rassura Tonks, se méprenant sur la raison de ses inquiétudes.

Le loup-garou la laissa l'entrainer vers l'intérieur, oublieux du fait que pour la première fois sa main serrait la sienne en retour.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Hello Fishina, bon, heureusement que je poste le samedi soir et pas le dimanche, avant la reprise du lundi matin -). Changement de lieu, changement d'ambiance, aujourd'hui.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 14**

La voie était libre, merveilleusement libre. Pas d'attroupements, pas de coups de coudes, d'invectives : une paix royale. Elle entendait devant elle la rumeur d'une classe qui la précédait, mais le bruit s'estompa : les élèves allaient à un autre cours. Un tel calme était devenu un luxe rare à Poudlard car avec le nouveau règlement les classes devaient rester groupées. Il s'en suivait des embouteillages invraisemblables dans les couloirs assez étroits, quand les classes se croisaient en bloc. Impossible de rester à discuter avec des amis, de saluer un camarade d'une autre maison : les délégués devaient veiller à ce que tout le monde suive le mouvement.

Il n'y avait qu'un cas où l'on pouvait rester un peu tranquille : les options. La plupart des options drainaient un nombre restreint d'élèves, à l'exception du Soin aux créatures magiques et de la Divination, éternels repères des flemmards. Cela avait été aussi le cas des Etudes moldues, jadis. Les langues étrangères, latin compris, devenaient optionnelles après les BUSEs. Si on ajoutait à cela les élèves qui n'étaient pas revenus cette année, on arrivait à des effectifs ridicules et donc à avoir une solitude relative dans les couloirs. Malheureusement, le revers de la médaille était qu'il n'y avait plus moyen d'échapper à l'attention du professeur en cours. Surtout depuis qu'Hermione Granger avait déserté.

Emilie était parvenue au second étage et ralentit le pas, tout en veillant à ne pas trainer. Elle tenait à ces quelques secondes supplémentaires de solitude. Elle avait réussi à garder sa place auprès de Theodore en latin, mais l'air un peu renfrogné de Malefoy, quand il était arrivé à sa hauteur lui avait donné le sentiment que leur petit arrangement était précaire. Pourvu que Templum insiste pour que les élèves gardent leur place toute l'année ! Theodore et elle n'avaient pas écouté grand-chose, suivant juste assez pour répondre quand leur tour venait, très occupés à profiter de la présence de l'autre pendant près de deux heures. Il leur faudrait ensuite patienter jusqu'à vendredi soir pour se retrouver en bibliothèque ! Jambe contre jambe, leurs avant-bras presque soudés l'un à l'autre sur la table, le cours avait ressemblé à un vrai supplice de Tantale. L'horloge sonna un coup et la Serdaigle se résolut à avancer en direction du brouhaha des élèves réunis devant la salle de cours d'histoire, arrivant pile au quatrième coup et retrouvant Lucrezia qui comptait les élèves de mauvaise grâce, tout juste revenue de son cours de français.

Quand les élèves furent entrés dans la classe et que le silence retomba enfin sur les couloirs de Poudlard, une silhouette vêtue de noir se détacha d'un recoin sombre de la paroi, non loin de l'escalier descendant du troisième étage et arpenta lentement les lieux.

ooooo

« On ne peut pas lui refuser l'accès.

-Mais cela ne servira plus à rien de jouer le secret, les serments et tout le tralala, dans ce cas, argumenta Ann.

-Est-ce qu'on est sûrs qu'il est suspect ? »

Emilie regarda enfin Lucrezia, puis soupira et releva la tête en direction des autres. Assise par terre un peu en arrière dans l'ancienne salle commune des Serdaigles, elle s'était abstenue de prendre la parole jusque-là.

« Hum, commença-t-elle en se raclant la gorge et en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel devant tant de maladresse : quelqu'un de sa famille a trempé dans de la contrebande…

-Cela ne veut pas dire…

-Non, dans l'absolu, non, concéda Emilie : mais il y a eu un épisode peu clair l'année dernière où il est apparu que du Polynectar avait circulé dans l'école. Quelqu'un de sa famille s'en était procuré. Il y avait d'autres choses aussi… »

La Serdaigle espéra qu'on ne lui demanderait pas un récit circonstancié car il deviendrait difficile de dissimuler le fait que ses sources venaient de Slytherin et de Snape. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'expliquait pas encore le fait qu'il lui avait communiqué à l'époque une liste correcte (elle avait vérifié auprès de Theodore, qui avait confirmé, pour les Slytherins) des élèves sympathisants de Voldemort. A vrai dire, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas… Melinda Bobbin la regardait attentivement, les sourcils un peu froncés. Evidemment, l'héritière des apothicaires du Chemin de Traverse devait avoir une assez bonne idée des moyens par lesquels elle s'était procuré l'information.

Owen Cauldwell lança un Tempus afin de vérifier l'heure et regagner à temps les quartiers des Poufsouffles et avança :

« Jonathan et moi, ainsi que d'autres personnes, avons observé un peu et pris des renseignements sur plusieurs personnes de la liste, il échangea un regard avec Jonathan qui hocha la tête et ajouta : la liste des suspects est juste pour Poufsouffle.

-Il faut alors penser que celle de Serdaigle est valable aussi, en conclut Melinda.

-Ce qui ne nous dit pas comment nous débarrasser de Beaufort, reprit Lucrezia, revenant à l'objet de leur inquiétude.

-Non seulement il était dans le groupe de Défense contre les Forces du mal l'année dernière, mais en plus il est délégué…

-Il sait donc exactement qui pense quoi », déclara Peter Strattford avec une mine d'enterrement, les épaules rentrées, ses bras autour de ses genoux.

Lucrezia lui adressa un regard de commisération et passa sa main sur ses épaules. Ann et Emilie se regardèrent et se retinrent de pouffer, se souvenant encore de la grande époque des amours de Peter et de leur voisine de dortoir. Apparemment, on allait avoir droit à une suite…

« Dans ce cas-là, on ne peut rien cacher, commença Emilie, réfléchissant tout haut : alors, agissons au grand jour !

-Tu es devenue folle ou quoi ? lança Ann.

-On va remonter les groupes de l'année dernière, continua Emilie sans prêter attention aux remarques douteuses de son amie : ceux qui n'ont pas passé leur BUSEs ensemble, et les autres, dans un deuxième groupe…

-Quel intérêt…

-Et, coupa Emilie en haussant la voix : _parallèlement_, nous monterons les _vrais_ groupes, ceux qui doivent rester clandestins. CQFD.

-Pardon ?

-Ce-qu'il-fallait-démontrer, énonça la Serdaigle à toute vitesse et en français, avant d'ajouter à l'intention de Jonathan : laisse tomber, c'est une expression moldue.

-Pas bête, remarqua laconiquement Lucrezia avec un petit sourire, tout en jouant avec le bout de sa natte qu'elle passait et repassait devant son nez : Beaufort n'y verra que du feu. »

Owen et Jonathan eurent tous les deux un petit regard satisfait.

« Comment vous êtes-vous organisés, à Poufsouffle ?

-On avait des groupes par année, l'année dernière. Le mieux est de reprendre le même schéma et le même programme.

-De toutes façons, tout le monde avait eu connaissance du programme de l'Armée de Dumbledore : comme ça, nous ne dévoilerons rien, déclara Ann en s'installant à plat ventre par terre et en mordillant le bout de sa queue de cheval.

-Et comme ça, tout le monde travaillera, termina Emilie.

-A ce propos… commença Peter qui s'était subrepticement rapproché de Lucrezia.

-Il faut déjà que nous soyons sûrs de maîtriser le programme des Gryffondors, coupa Emilie. Après, il y a des sortilèges, rien de défendu ! : prévint-elle : mais il y a des sortilèges qui circulent sous le manteau… »

Lucrezia lui envoya un regard lourd de sens et Jonathan plissa les yeux, un peu amusé. Emilie rougit.

« Sous le manteau ?

-Oui… sous le manteau… _ailleurs_, quoi ! finit par lâcher Emilie, provoquant l'amusement de l'assistance.

-Et ? interrogea Jonathan avec onction.

-Et bien si d'autres élèves les connaissent, ce serait peut-être bien de les apprendre aussi, non ?

-Je suis assez d'accord pour damner le pion aux… à d'autres élèves, compléta Owen avec un sourire goguenard : ah, imaginez un Poufsouffle battant un… un autre élève avec ses propres sortilèges, hummmm, ajouta-t-il d'un ton rêveur et yeux fermés et la tête levée vers le ciel comme s'il voyait quelque chose de particulièrement agréable.

-Arrête de faire ta tête du chat devant un bol de lait », moqua Ann.

Owen lui tira la langue et se leva, suivi par l'autre Poufsouffle, Jonathan.

« Je préfère que nous rentrions bien avant l'heure : quelqu'un a vu patrouiller l'un des Carrow, hier soir. »

.

Bien plus tard ce soir-là, lorsque toutes les lumières eurent été éteintes et que Ann eut enfin terminé sa conférence sur les vertus de l'épilation sorcière et exposé son avis sur les lotions destinées à garder une peau « douce et satinée » qui avaient fait l'objet d'un test dans _Sorcière hebdo_ ce mois-ci, Lucrezia se releva et écarta les rideaux qui fermaient le lit d'Emilie. Manifestement, la Serdaigle ne dormait pas encore et son amie s'excusa de lui avoir fait peur, notant la rougeur de son visage et le livre de Potions qu'elle venait d'envoyer promener au pied du lit et qui avait atterri à moitié ouvert, la tête en bas.

Emilie se pencha et récupéra le volume ainsi qu'un crayon qui avait roulé entre les draps.

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler un peu ?

-Oui, assieds-toi », répondit Emilie en lui désignant le lit du menton.

Elle se contorsionna un peu pour reposer son manuel sur une étagère et attrapa une plaquette de chocolat.

« Tiens.

-Attends, je reviens ! » s'exclama Lucrezia qui reparut bientôt avec une petite boîte en fer dans laquelle elle rangeait des biscuits : autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, non ? »

Elle s'installa en tailleur au pied du lit tandis qu'Emilie se redressait et calait son oreiller dans son dos pour rester assise.

« Tu veux l'édredon ? »

Lucrezia s'entortilla de son mieux dans le dessus de lit bleu, replaça les rideaux avec soin et lança un Silencio.

« Tout ce que tu sais, sur Beaufort et les autres… ça vient de Slytherin, n'est-ce pas ? comme Emilie hochait la tête, elle demanda encore : Gabelli ? voyant son amie acquiescer, elle poursuivit avec hésitation : quel-quelqu'un… d'autre ?

-Oui, finit par admettre Emilie du bout des lèvres.

-Ecoute… ça ne me regarde pas… enfin… _il_ est avec Malefoy.

-C'est son cousin.

-Oui, peut-être… mais quand même…

-Ecoute, Lucrezia, c'est justement parce qu'il côtoie Malefoy et les autres que je sais ça.

-Tu lui fais confiance, alors ? Sans condition ? »

Emilie soupira et hocha la tête.

« Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? la vive rougeur qui envahit les joues de sa voisine habituellement très pâles fit rire Lucrezia : je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu lui trouves, mais c'est toi que ça regarde…

-Exactement, rétorqua Emilie de bonne grâce en détachant chaque syllabe et en mâchant un bout de biscuit d'un air rêveur.

-Quand même, réfléchis un peu : Gabelli s'est fait larguer, à ce qu'on raconte… insinua Lucrezia.

-Alessandro est un ami, c'est tout, répondit Emilie.

-Et bien dis donc, si on m'avait dit l'année dernière que j'entendrais ces mots sortir de ta bouche, franchement, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Hum, je vais peut-être regarder Nott d'un autre œil : après tout, s'il a réussi à te faire oublier Gabelli…

-Laisse-le tranquille et occupe-toi plutôt de Peter : il commence à faire pitié à être aussi attentionné et à te suivre partout.

-Comment est-ce que… je veux dire : il est en septième année, on n'a pas de cours avec…

-Si, j'ai cours de latin avec lui : on était à côté l'année dernière », expliqua Emilie qui se sentit bizarrement soulagée de pouvoir parler normalement à l'une de ses amies du garçon avec qui elle sortait depuis quelques mois.

Elle n'était pas très expansive, mais elle se rendit compte que garder le silence, essayer de ne pas se trahir et feindre de ne pas trop s'intéresser aux garçons de peur qu'on se pose des questions sur sa vie sentimentale lui pesait un peu. Ann devait sans doute croire qu'elle se morfondait encore au sujet d'Alessandro. Bon, évidemment, elle avait eu de bonnes raisons de croire cela, songea Emilie un peu embarrassée.

« Hum, super romantique, ça, la drague entre deux plaidoiries de Cicéron…

-Il m'a donné des cours d'Arithmancie », ajouta Emilie avec un air malicieux.

Lucrezia éclata de rire et manqua de s'étouffer avec un carré de chocolat.

« Ah oui ? Tu appelles ça comme ça, toi ? »

Emilie se mit à rire à son tour et il leur fallu plusieurs minutes pour recouvrer leur sérieux, mais la Serdaigle ne résista pas à l'idée en rajouter un peu :

« Et puis je l'ai aidé pour les Potions… »

Cette fois-ci Lucrezia avala de travers, toussa, et cacha son visage entre ses mains. Quand elle les écarta, elle était devenue écarlate et en pleurait :

« Par Merlin, deux vraies âmes sœurs ! »

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et secoua un peu sa couverture, pour se donner de l'air. Elle la rajusta en frissonnant un peu et avec un grand sourire.

« Sérieusement… comment ferons-nous pour notre petit projet ?

-Je vais rester à l'écart, il faut que ce soit toi qui mènes tout ça : tu as bien vu la tête que faisait Melinda quand j'ai dû expliquer deux ou trois choses. Elle a bien compris d'où ça pouvait venir… Tout le monde se méfiera si j'ai l'air de diriger quoi que ce soit. Il y en a qui refuseront de toutes manières d'être associés à Emilie Snape. Lucrezia eut une petite moue ennuyée, mais Emilie haussa les épaules : c'est comme ça.

-Très bien, on fait comme si…

-Non : tu diriges ce projet, ce n'est pas une façade. Lucrezia resta immobile et regarda son amie en silence : tu es déléguée, donc au niveau stratégique, déjà, c'est beaucoup. Tout le monde te connaît et tu es en sixième année. Ça veut dire que tu es suffisamment âgée pour paraître avoir l'autorité d'un septième année. Inutile de te dire que je ne tiens pas à ce que Cho intervienne…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

-Rien, elle est molle et elle m'agace avec ses airs de sainte-nitouche, répliqua Emilie, pas très charitable, en fronçant les sourcils : de toutes façons, ce projet paraîtra émaner de toi, Peter, Jonathan et Owen, il est donc normal que tu en prennes les rênes.

-A ce propos : je crois qu'il faut garder la division par maison, réfléchit Lucrezia.

-Oui, il faudra que Jonathan ou Owen se décident pour les Poufsouffles, mais on ne pourrait pas vraiment avoir une direction commune, ce ne serait pas réaliste.

-Il reste une question cruciale, commença Lucrezia en se redressant un peu et en bougeant les jambes pour éviter l'engourdissement : où allons-nous nous rencontrer ? »

Emilie resta silencieuse et baissa la tête vers les draps. Elle pinça les lèvres, lissa un peu l'étoffe et finit par prendre une décision :

« J'ai une solution, mais cela ne dépend pas que de moi.

-Je ne traiterai pas avec…

-Alessandro est de _notre_ côté, Lucrezia !

-C'est quand même pas chez les Slytherins ? chuchota sa camarade.

-Non, pourquoi pas chez les Carrow, pendant qu'on y est ? C'est en territoire neutre et c'est la meilleure cachette possible, crois-moi. »

Les deux Serdaigles continuèrent à grignoter leur chocolat et leurs biscuits en silence.

« Tu travailles encore tes Potions ? » demanda Lucrezia en désignant du menton le manuel que venait de ranger Emilie.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et sentit ses joues chauffer un peu. A vrai dire, elle avait placé le post-it avec lequel elle « discutait » avec Theodore au revers du plat de la couverture et avait dû interrompre sa conversation en urgence quand Lucrezia était arrivée. Le Slytherin devait se poser des questions… Lucrezia se méprit sur les raisons de son trouble et avança :

« Est-ce que Slughorn te donnera des leçons avancées ?

-ça ne me serait même pas venu à l'idée, répondit Emilie, les yeux écarquillés et en secouant la tête : pitié, pas lui… elle s'arrêta, puis reprit doucement : Lucrezia ? Ça-ça fait bizarre, tu sais.

-Quoi ?

-Ne plus avoir cours…

-Tu as revu Snape ? finit par interroger son amie.

-Non, souffla Emilie : pas depuis… enfin, tu sais. Elle prit une soudaine inspiration et avoua : j'aurais dû retourner à Beaux-Bâtons, mais j'ai persuadé ma grand-mère de ne pas céder. C'est après que j'ai appris qu'il était nommé directeur de Poudlard. Tu parles d'une surprise… comme Lucrezia ne répondait rien, elle recommença : c'est égal, ça fait bizarre… »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : merci pour ton commentaire, Fishina. Moi aussi j'aime bien Remus. Désolée pour la fin frustrante, mais on verra un peu plus longuement Lupin un peu plus tard, c'est promis. On reverra aussi bientôt les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix : les histoires in- et hors-Poudlard vont se poursuivre en parallèle pendant un moment, avant de se rejoindre pour la confrontation finale.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer : je ne possède bien entendu aucun droit sur les personnages, les lieux et les situations créés par J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapitre 15**

Il ne serait venu à l'idée d'aucun des élèves scolarisé à Poudlard de penser que les premiers jours avaient été relativement tranquilles. C'était pourtant la réalité mais, obnubilés par les questions de faction, les ragots, les récits toujours exagérés des punitions, troublés par les nouveaux modes de pensée qu'on tentait de leur inculquer de force, ils manquaient de la tempérance nécessaire pour vraiment comprendre la situation et tirer le meilleur parti de la relative retenue de leurs ennemis. L'accident survenu à Rusard se chargea de remettre les idées en place à tout le monde et dévoila brutalement toute la gravité de la situation.

« Vos pieds ! Attendez un peu ici, petits morveux ! » hurla Rusard en accourant de toute la vitesse dont étaient encore capables ses jambes rongées par les rhumatismes.

Quelques-uns se lancèrent dans escaliers, mais une dizaine restèrent groupés dans le hall, attendant d'un œil morne que le concierge arrive à leur hauteur. Le vieillard était si mécontent et essoufflé qu'il ne prit pas garde et percuta de plein fouet un professeur qui s'était rapproché au dernier moment. Rusard retomba dans un grand fouillis de robe et de blouse, laissant échapper son balai et son seau qui roula dans un grand fracas métallique, déversant plusieurs litres d'eau et une serpillère boueuse sur le sol et les pieds d'Amycus Carrow. Le Mangemort cria et fondit sur Rusard, encore assis par terre :

« Regarde où tu vas, crétin de Cracmol ! Debout ! Debout, j'ai dit ! »

Furieux, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur Rusard qui s'éleva dans les airs, la tête en bas. Trop stupéfait pour protester, le concierge ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme s'il cherchait en vain à défendre sa cause. Les élèves interloqués fixaient le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal dont l'expression coléreuse commençait à se muer en une joie mauvaise. Rusard était de plus en plus rouge et soudain, on entendit les petits miaulements aigrelets de Miss Teigne tournant la tête en l'air autour de son maître. Le spectacle provoqua bientôt quelques gloussements, puis les rires, de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, rejoints par Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabini qui se tenait les côtes et une fille dont le rire aigu dominait le concert. L'hilarité gagna la plupart des spectateurs, y compris certains membres de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors qui revenaient plus tôt que prévu de l'entrainement, malgré les violents coups de coudes décochés par Ginny Weasley et plusieurs de ses coéquipiers couverts de boue. Miss Teigne miaulait de plus en plus fort et ses poils se hérissaient sur son dos. Remontant tout juste l'escalier donnant sur les cachots, alerté par le bruit alors qu'il revenait d'une petite visite aux cuisines, Theodore Nott se prit lui aussi à sourire.

« Ça suffit ! Carrow, faites le descendre ! »

Amycus Carrow tourna la tête en direction de Minerva McGonagall, penchée sur la balustrade du grand escalier, puis il tendit lentement sa baguette vers la chef des Gryffondors. Celle-ci ne perdit pas de temps, mais attaqua tout de suite. Carrow bloqua un Stupéfix et riposta avec un Explodio qui fit voler quelques éclats de la balustrade dont le professeur de Métamorphose venait tout juste de s'écarter. Un élève cria et tous s'écartèrent contre les murs, plusieurs Slytherins fonçant dans l'escalier en bousculant Nott qui se vengea en déversant un long chapelet d'injures et en balançant des coups de pied à tous ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le bon sens de l'éviter et qui étaient encore à proximité. Quand il remonta de quelques marches pour voir où en était le combat, il constata que Minerva McGonagall avait dû lancer un autre sortilège car Carrow avait reculé et venait de manquer de s'étaler en butant contre Miss Teigne qui continuait sa ronde éplorée autour de son maître, imperturbable.

« Ça suffit ! »

Le timbre de la voix grave, plus que le bouclier gigantesque apparu entre Amycus Carrow et Minerva McGonagall, suffit à ramener le silence. Derrière la balustrade du quatrième étage se trouvait Severus Snape, tout de noir vêtu, les épaules couvertes d'un lourd manteau dont le col assez haut se perdait dans sa chevelure. Le Maître des Potions paraissait avoir oublié la chef des Gryffondors qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure, sa main crispée sur sa baguette et lui jetait des regards pleins de haine. Snape ne semblait voir qu'Amycus Carrow dont le visage avait pris une expression butée. Il fit un pas en avant et le Mangemort finit par relâcher le Levicorpus qui emprisonnait Rusard. Le vieil homme heurta le sol la tête la première, avec un bruit sourd. Plusieurs élèves prirent une brusque inspiration, d'autres détournèrent la tête et Theodore Nott rentra la sienne dans les épaules en pinçant les lèvres et en fronçant les sourcils. Le concierge devait être coriace car il releva le buste en s'aidant de ses mains posées au sol et secoua légèrement la tête, encouragé par les petits coups d'épaule délivrés par son chat qui vint lui lécher un poignet.

« Rusard, à l'avenir vous éviterez le hall, la salle des professeurs et la Grande salle en dehors des heures où les élèves sont en cours, à moins d'y être convoqué par un professeur, et vous vous abstiendrez d'interpeller les élèves : vos remarques n'intéressent personne. Un Elfe se chargera de veiller à l'entretien de cette partie du château, puisque vous n'êtes plus capable de vous en occuper. »

Le concierge, une main sur la tête, leva des yeux ahuris et indignés en direction du directeur, toujours immobile, et qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Au bout d'un long moment, Rusard baissa la tête, prit une profonde inspiration et finit par articuler, d'abord en direction du sol, puis à l'adresse de Snape :

« Bien. Professeur. »

Le bouclier qui scintillait entre le rez-de-chaussée et le premier palier parut parcouru de vaguelettes causées par un vent invisible, puis disparut, aussi brutalement qu'il était apparu. Le palier du quatrième étage était vide.

Dans le hall, le bourdonnement des murmures s'élevait déjà, les exclamations commençaient à retentir alors qu'une nouvelle se propageait des Gryffondors au reste de l'école. La mésaventure de Rusard était déjà oubliée, seulement rappelée par la grande flaque d'eau évitée par les adolescents qui se pressaient vers la sortie.

.

« Tu les vois ?

-Non. J'ai froid, ajouta Colin Creevey en croisant les bras devant lui et en frictionnant ses bras.

-Où ça ? » demanda un première année qui se figea bientôt et ferma la bouche, les yeux sur l'horizon, desserrant le nœud de sa cravate verte et blanche.

La rumeur enflait et redescendait périodiquement, au fur et à mesure que les élèves arrivaient, puis apercevaient ce qu'ils cherchaient. L'alerte était venue de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor qui, passée l'altercation entre Amycus Carrow et Rusard, n'avaient pu retenir leur langue, puis avaient commencé par faire le tour de leurs quartiers en informant tous les élèves qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin avant d'envoyer Neville Londubat et Seamus Finnigan chuchoter la nouvelle à l'oreille des Gryffondors et de tous les autres élèves qu'ils connaissaient à la bibliothèque. De là, les commérages avaient circulé à la vitesse de la lumière et même fini par atteindre les Slytherins, accourus aussi en masse.

Le terrain de Quidditch était situé assez loin du château et un peu excentré. Depuis la rentrée, les élèves étaient si encadrés que personne, semble-t-il, n'avait encore été se promener bien loin. Les amoureux avaient, à la rigueur, poussé jusqu'au lac, mais étant donné l'article du règlement limitant l'entrainement du Quidditch, aucun élève n'avait été aussi loin, jusqu'à ce que les Gryffondors, forts de l'autorisation octroyée par Minerva McGonagall, investissent le terrain pour leur entrainement dominical. C'est là qu'ils avaient vu les Détraqueurs.

Pour beaucoup, il s'agissait de la première fois qu'ils étaient confrontés à ces créatures. On ne les voyait pas très bien car ils volaient ou « flottaient » assez haut et le temps était gris. Enfin, le temps paraissait gris, là, mais plusieurs Serdaigles se souvenaient encore avoir vu, mais quelques minutes auparavant, un ciel relativement dégagé, même si la température était fraîche. On aurait dit des nuages… verticaux. Ou de gros ballons un peu dégonflés. Hormis ceux qui avaient déjà vu de près un Détraqueur (et ils n'étaient pas très nombreux), les élèves étaient plutôt déçus, jusqu'au moment où ils notaient le froid, croyaient sentir un petit crachin et étaient progressivement submergés de pensées déprimantes. Une fascination malsaine, malgré tout, les faisait rester sur place.

« C'est moi », murmura une voix un peu rauque.

Emilie recula d'un tout petit pas et sentit contre son dos le buste de Theodore. Il y avait tellement de monde, éparpillé un peu partout, qu'on ne porterait aucune attention à deux élèves emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux.

« C'est horrible, n'est-ce pas ?

-Fascinant…

-Aussi, en convint le Slytherin qui lui attrapa doucement un poignet, du bout des doigts : j'en ai vu un de près, une fois, c'était… en troisième année, je crois ? Oui, c'est ça, en troisième année…

-Tu crois qu'ils nous attaqueraient ? demanda Emilie d'une toute petite voix en frissonnant un peu et en accueillant avec gratitude Theodore qui s'appuya légèrement contre elle et lui transmit un peu de sa chaleur.

-Je… je ne sais pas, finit par déclarer le jeune homme en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Il fronça les sourcils et déglutit : je ne crois pas qu'ils soient là pour nous. Plutôt pour Potter…

-Potter ? Il faudrait qu'il soit idiot pour revenir, Emilie sentit Theodore rire tout bas et poursuivit : pourquoi reviendrait-il ? Il doit plutôt être occupé à fuir Vol…

-Chuuut ! Je ne sais pas. »

Son souffle avait délogé une mèche de cheveux et Theodore restait hypnotisé par la vision d'une petite plage de peau pâle, dans le cou de la Serdaigle. Il n'y résista pas et y posa un baiser.

A quelques mètres, les bras croisés pour garder un peu de chaleur et tapant du pied, Alessandro Gabelli passait tranquillement de groupe en groupe, tout en gardant de temps à autre un œil circonspect sur le ciel. Il n'avait jamais vu de Détraqueur de près, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer maintenant. Presque tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient dû converger vers le terrain de Quidditch, jugea-t-il, mais il régnait un calme un peu irréel.

Sans se hâter, il poursuivit son chemin. Il venait de croiser Lucrezia Blackwell avec d'autres Serdaigles, mais Emilie n'était pas avec elle. Quelqu'un lui chuchota un salut qu'il rendit, reconnaissant Zabini accompagné de Pansy Parkinson et deux autres filles plus jeunes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était presque arrivé contre les palissades extérieures des tribunes, mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé Emilie. Alessandro souffla un peu et se retourna, observant les rangées d'élèves tous tournés dans la même direction. Ah ! Si, ça y était. Il fit quelques pas en avant, mais s'arrêta bientôt en constatant qu'elle n'était pas seule et que sa proximité avec le garçon debout derrière elle trahissait un conciliabule plutôt… privé. L'Italien sourit un peu, même si, il ne savait pourquoi, il se sentait tout d'un coup gêné. Il se retourna et observa de nouveau les Détraqueurs. On ne voyait pas grand-chose et les Gryffondors ne s'étaient aperçus de leur présence qu'en faisant leurs exercices de Quidditch et en s'élevant assez haut au-dessus des gradins. Alessandro se rapprocha encore du couple sur sa droite. En fait il ne s'était jamais intéressé à la vie sentimentale de son amie qui paraissait plus susceptible de tomber amoureuse d'un chaudron que d'une personne en chair et en os. Ou d'un Slytherin : on ne pouvait se méprendre sur les parements verts et blancs du manteau. Une boule dans l'estomac, Alessandro plissa les paupières et serra les poings lorsqu'il reconnut les mèches de cheveux ébouriffées, les lunettes et le profil de Theodore Nott encadré par le capuchon de son manteau, les lèvres disparaissant dans la chevelure de son amie.

Un éclair rouge zébra le ciel et la voix amplifiée d'Aurora Sinistra tira les observateurs de leur torpeur.

« Rentrez immédiatement ! Le repas aura lieu dans moins d'une heure, rentrez-immédiatement ! » cria le professeur d'astronomie en réitérant son ordre.

Une bonne partie des Slytherins se mit en marche avec docilité, sans hâte, en direction du château. Le mouvement eut l'effet escompté et les élèves des autres maisons commencèrent aussi à suivre l'exemple et à rejoindre la fragile silhouette de Sinistra que l'on devinait à quelques centaines de mètres. Fixant d'un air buté le sol, tout en creusant machinalement un trou dans la terre de la pointe de sa chaussure, Alessandro Gabelli laissa passer quelques groupes. Emilie avait quitté Theodore Nott et avançait d'un bon pas, mais il patienta puis suivit à quelques mètres de distance son voisin de dortoir. Intérieurement, il bouillait. Il ne savait pas ce qui le mettait dans cet état, ne cherchait même pas à comprendre, mais il se contenait pour ne pas foncer sur le Slytherin. Seule la nécessité de ne pas faire d'esclandre le retenait. Enfin, on arriva en vue de la façade du château, puis des escaliers. Parvenu dans le hall qui grouillait de monde, Alessandro se faufila et constata avec une certaine satisfaction que Nott redescendait en direction des cachots. Il laissa passer deux minutes et dévala les marches à son tour.

.

La salle commune des Gryffondors était pleine à craquer, mais les élèves continuaient d'affluer depuis les couloirs menant aux dortoirs. Les préfets s'époumonaient pour tenter de restaurer un peu d'ordre, mais personne n'écoutait, chacun étant plus préoccupé de trouver un ami ou de poursuivre une discussion. Un bruit sourd suivi de quelques réclamations témoigna d'une table renversée, bientôt remise d'aplomb et immédiatement annexée par quelques cinquièmes années qui s'assirent dessus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, à ton avis ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Neville en criant bientôt : aïe ! quand on lui marcha sur les pieds.

-Neville ?

-Ginny ! »

Neville Londubat fit un signe de la main à la grande fille rousse qui avançait jusqu'à lui en panachant coups de coudes et excuses. Ils ne purent toutefois pas se parler car Ginny Weasley le rejoignit au moment même où Minerva McGonagall faisait son entrée, les lèvres pincées et son chapeau encore plus tordu qu'à l'accoutumée. Les élèves placés près de l'entrée reculèrent tous un peu pour dégager les lieux, tassant un peu plus les autres.

« Mademoiselle Vane, Monsieur Finnigan, est-ce que tout le monde est bien là ?

-Euh… oui, fit une petite voix près de la cheminée.

-Oui, vous en êtes sûre, ou bien vous l'espérez ? le ton sec ne laissait aucun doute sur l'humeur massacrante de leur responsable.

-Euh… »

La chef des Gryffondors reprit la parole en élevant la voix :

« Que les délégués comptent les élèves de leur année ! Dépêchons ! »

Minerva McGonagall observa avec stupéfaction la pagaille qui suivit avant de lancer un Compotus totalus.

« Il manque cinq élèves. Mademoiselle Vane et monsieur Finnigan, allez vérifier qu'ils ne sont pas dans leurs dortoirs. Les préfets étaient à peine partis qu'elle enchaîna : j'ose espérer qu'à l'avenir vous vous organiserez un peu mieux. A quoi bon être délégués, si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous souvenir du nombre et de l'identité de vos camarades de classes ! Quant à monsieur Finnigan et mademoiselle Vane, on se demande s'ils ont une idée des devoirs de leur fonction ! »

Les deux élèves incriminés reprirent leur position dans la foule la tête basse, tandis que trois garçons sortaient des dortoirs, les cheveux trempés, habillés à la hâte.

« Il en manque deux, intervint doucement Romilda Vane.

-Dix points en moins pour chacune, ordonna la chef des Gryffondors, sourde aux protestations qui éclatèrent à droite et à gauche. Qui était dans le hall ce matin ? » cria-t-elle.

Les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, titulaires et remplaçants, levèrent la main.

« Venez ici. C'est tout ? »

Quelques élèves finirent par s'avancer, avec hésitation. Minerva McGonagall prit une profonde inspiration et scruta tour à tour les adolescents réunis devant elle.

« Ce qui s'est passé ce matin dans le hall est très grave, commença-t-elle : monsieur Rusard mérite le respect de tous, non parce qu'il a une position d'autorité dans cette école, mais tout simplement parce que c'est un homme. Un _être humain_ comme vous et moi. Quelqu'un renifla au fond de la salle et la vieille femme fronça les sourcils et pinça encore un peu plus les lèvres : peu importent les capacités ou la position sociale, vous devez avoir du _respect_ pour les autres. Ce dont j'ai été témoin tout à l'heure était honteux, et je ne parle pas d'Amycus Carrow ! cria-t-elle. Un vieil homme a été humilié, molesté et vous avez ri ! Plusieurs murmurèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire mais cela ne fit qu'attiser la rage de leur professeur : je ne parle pas de vous opposer à un homme plus expérimenté et plus fort que vous, mais de réfléchir et d'avoir un peu de présence d'esprit ! À ce que je constate, certains ici mériteraient d'aller fonder la Maison des Poules-mouillées ! »

Très rouges, les élèves baissèrent la tête.

« Qui a ri ? devant le silence, Minerva McGonagall serra de toutes ses forces un pan de sa robe et demanda de nouveau d'une voix très basse : qui, parmi vous, a ri ? »

Cormac McLaggen s'avança, le visage décomposé, bientôt suivi par une dizaine de personnes.

« Vous me décevez énormément, déclara leur professeur : vous serez consignés tous les soirs de cette semaine et irez aider monsieur Rusard à faire ses rondes. Cela vous fera peut-être réfléchir. Comprenant qu'elle avait enfin l'attention de ses charges, elle poursuivit : vous savez tous désormais ce qui hante les confins de Poudlard. Je vous interdis de vous éloigner plus loin que le lac ou de dépasser le terrain de Quidditch. Aucune exception ne sera tolérée. L'entrainement ne sera possible que sous mon autorisation, est-ce bien compris ?

-Oui, madame », répondirent les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, directement en ligne de mire, tandis que les autres acquiesçaient silencieusement.

.

Alessandro ouvrit la porte du dortoir à toute volée, faisant sursauter Walter qui paressait sur son lit en attendant le repas et Theodore Nott qui fit voler les deux livres qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger dans sa sacoche.

« Walter, sors. »

Son ami se releva sur ses avant-bras avec un air un peu ahuri, puis, ayant bien examiné le visage d'Alessandro, attrapa une veste et fila en vitesse. Dès que la porte se fut refermée l'Italien la bloqua et jeta un Silencio sans jamais quitter des yeux Nott qui n'avait pas bougé et le regardait d'un œil circonspect, les bras croisés. Il fut devant lui en deux enjambées mais se força à attendre avant de se répandre en invectives. Face à lui, le visage du Slytherin était presque impénétrable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Emilie Snape ? » finit par siffler Alessandro, les poings serrés.

Theodore Nott battit une fois des paupières et se maudit d'avoir été si stupide. Son voisin paraissait à deux doigts d'exploser et le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Gabelli n'était pas bien épais, mais Nott détestait qu'on le prenne de haut. Il soupira et chercha vaguement une réponse, puisque Gabelli attendait manifestement qu'il s'explique, qui ne déclencherait pas un pugilat.

« À ton avis ? »

Alessandro se jeta sur lui mais Theodore avait déjà saisi sa baguette et lancé un bouclier.

« Gabelli, tu es un sorcier, évite de te battre comme un chiffonnier. »

Son adversaire lui lança une bordée d'injures en italien parmi lesquelles Nott devina plus ou moins le sens de diverses locutions impliquant le mot « puta » et de suppositions peu flatteuses à l'égard de sa légitimité. Il recula un peu, agacé de devoir se dévisser le cou pour regarder son voisin de dortoir dans les yeux et choisit de le laisser se fatiguer. Il finirait bien par reprendre son souffle à un moment ou à un autre.

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler calmement ? demanda-t-il avec un calme qu'il était bien loin de ressentir. Cela eut au moins le mérite d'arrêter la diatribe de Gabelli qui ferma la bouche, mais continua à le fusiller du regard : je sors avec elle, mais je suppose que tu l'avais compris.

-Salaud !

-Pourquoi ? rétorqua Theodore, soudain agacé et laissant ses angoisses le rattraper : tu avais des vues sur elle ? Oui ?

-Salaud ! Tu te sers d'elle !

-Tu me prends pour quoi exactement, Gabelli ?

-Pour… Alessandro hésita.

-Pour quoi ? cria Nott en relevant les manches de son pull et en s'escrimant avec maladresse sur les boutons de ses manches de chemise : tu n'étais pas au courant, _personne_ n'était au courant qu'on était ensemble. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, à ton avis ?

-Arrête, fit Alessandro soudain gêné. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et ajouta : laisse-la, d'accord ?

-Non, Theodore Nott rabaissa ses manches sans prendre la peine de les reboutonner correctement et prit son sac dans lequel il enfourna ses livres, sans se soucier du regard noir que lui envoyait son voisin de dortoir : ma vie… déclara-t-il en grimaçant, ne te regarde pas. Ni celle d'Emilie : elle a une conscience, elle fait ses choix.

-Si, ça me regarde, contesta Alessandro entre ses dents.

-Ah oui ? demanda Theodore avec un léger défi et une bonne dose de cynisme dans la voix alors qu'il était en réalité terrifié : en vertu de quoi ? Explique-moi, je suis curieux. Il se dirigea vers la porte et haussa le ton : qu'est-ce qu'elle est exactement pour toi, Gabelli ? Ta sœur ? Ta petite copine ? Une simple amie ? Tout ça à la fois ? Tu veux un conseil, Gabelli ? Réfléchis, et surtout réfléchis vite ! »

La main sur la poignée, il fit disparaître le bouclier, regarda Alessandro et attendit. Celui-ci se détourna et déverrouilla la porte. Dès qu'il eut entendu l'autre garçon franchir le seuil, il la referma sans une pensée pour ses autres voisins de dortoir et s'assit sur son lit la tête dans les mains.


End file.
